


What Happens Next

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rafe lives, more treasure hunting, post-The Lost Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 81,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: A journal. A Chinese pirate. A ghost from the past. Sam finds himself in over his head for possibly the hundredth time as he asks for Chloe's help in a new job that starts out in the last place he expected to go back to.





	1. Panama

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back to Uncharted! I couldn't help it. After finishing the Lost Legacy I've just had to many ideas running through my head. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this and sorry if updates are a bit spotty. School and work are already in full swing so I don't know how often I'll get to write but I'll definitely try to update whenever I get a chance! Also I'm imagining somewhere between five and ten chapters for this. Just depends on what happens.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

He stared out at the blue sky. He could smell the sea from here, the salt in the air. A bird flew overhead, its cries lost in the noise of the people and the city beneath it.

Sixteen years and the place hadn’t really changed. Sure, the technology had been updated and there were more tourists but otherwise it was the same. If anyone had known who he was or his history, they probably would have been confused as to why he’d chosen to retire here. For those first few weeks, he’d been confused to.

He’d wandered round and round the country, replaying different events in his head, visiting old landmarks. But now two months into retirement and he understood why he’d come back, why the place wasn’t the cursed mark of his past some may have thought. It was a mark of young foolishness, an idealistic future, the belief he could outrun it all. Up until that foolish, rash move of stabbing Vargas.

“Mr. Aler! Mr. Aler!”

Rafe let out a small snort at the familiar voice. A whole month of talking to each other and that first mistake had still stuck as his name. He took off his sunglasses and hooked them onto his shirt so he could better see her. Since their first meeting, her hair had finally reached past her shoulders and two weeks ago her mother had bought the girl’s first dress. When Rafe had come for coffee that day, she’d immediately run up to him to show it off.

“ _How are you Sara_?” He asked it in Spanish, as he’d agreed with her, while she spoke in English. Compared to his first trip to Panama, his Spanish had improved quite a bit along with some bits of Latin and Portuguese. Sara was currently learning English and liked to ask about odd phrases she’d found on the internet among other things.

“I’m really sad. I have school next week.”

“ _Well, you didn’t think you could come to work with your mother for the rest of your days, did you_?” Rafe asked.

Sara adamantly shook her head as she pulled the opposite chair out and sat down. As she got situated with her art book and bag, she replied, “You come here nearly every other day. Why can’t I?”

“ _I’m retired. You haven’t even started a career_.”

“Bleh! It’s still not fair.”

“ _Life isn’t fair. You might as well get that into your head now_ ,” Rafe said with a pointed look. “ _Besides, you have friends and recess and playgrounds to still look forward too_.”

Sara’s face immediately dropped, her eyes intently focusing on an unfinished flower. “But what if my friends don’t like me anymore? I haven’t seen them since last semester.”

As Rafe’s heart softened, his eyes narrowed and he leaned forward, pointing a stiff finger at her. “ _If they don’t like you, I will personally walk down there and hang them upside down on the monkey-bars. How does that sound_?”

“You have to get a visitor’s pass first. You can’t come to school without a visitor’s pass,” laughed Sara, her face lighting up.

“ _Alright, visitor’s pass first and then I’ll pin them all upside down_ ,” amended Rafe.

“Would you really?”

“ _Anything for you kiddo_ ,” Rafe replied, and he honestly wasn’t surprised that he meant it. Not anymore.

He’d once hated kids, but then, there hadn’t been much reason to be around them. And of course growing up it had all been private tutors so he hadn’t ever felt comfortable with peers. But ever since he’d discovered this little coffee shop, he’d found Sara’s company to be exactly what he needed. With no direction to go, just a load of money and nothing but time that he didn’t want on his hands, she was one of the few things that really made the days different and enjoyable.

“Oh! Maybe you could bury them in the sand too!”

“ _One step at a time. Alright_?” chuckled Rafe. “ _So what did you do this morning_?”

He listened to her excited retelling of going fishing with her father as her mother finally came over with his usual lunch. Rafe had learned quite a bit about the family from her and her daughter though he’d only seen the husband once. Just talking with these people for no reason, no ulterior motive, no goal in mind, it was something the old Rafe hadn’t been able to do. There had never been a moment of rest. Everything was about proving everyone wrong, becoming what he’d meant to be.

And the end had held only one choice. Death. In the end, it hadn’t really mattered whether it would be his death or Nathan’s. Just death. The one ending to everything. The one solution above all else. And in his madness Rafe had been fine with that. A decade and a half of nothing accomplished, of driving everything from him. That final moment was supposed to be the solution. He should have been the founder of Avery’s great treasure!

Or he should have been buried in the water.

Yet here he was, still alive with nothing to show for it and no point in going on. Despite being prepared for death he wasn’t suicidal. Dying by his own hand felt even more pointless than dying by the younger Drake’s.

But that didn’t mean he had any idea of what he was supposed to do now. He threw the company to the vultures and the sharks, never having cared about that, and had sold the remaining bits of his estate. Whatever he was now, whatever this dull life was, it was better than dealing with that bullshit. In that life he’d always been the blimp in his father’s shadow, barely noticed or trusted. Finding Avery’s treasure was supposed to change all that and in a way…it had. At the very least all those responsibilities, all that past was gone.

Of course, his future was also nothing now. No job, no reason to work, no purpose, no one…except Sara who was far too friendly with strangers and had somehow caught his attention. Hours passed of just listening to Sara talk, sometimes about things that had happened, her plans for school, what she was drawing or just people watching.

When her mother was going around refilling cups, she stopped by their table and gave Sara a knowing look. “ _Remember what we said_?”

“ _Right_! So now it’s your turn to talk!” Sara quickly shouted.

Her mother was already gone, off to another table as Rafe stared at the excited eleven year old. “ _Where did this all come from_?”

“Mama told me I talk so much that no one else gets in a word. I tell you stories all the time. Why don’t you tell me a story?”

“ _I…I don’t think you’d enjoy my stories_.”

“Come on. Pleeeeease. Think of it as a present.”

“ _And why would you need a present_?”

“Because I’ll see you less because of school,” she whined. “Come on. Please!?”

Rafe rolled his eyes as he relaxed back and leaned against his arm. “ _Just give me a moment_.” He closed his eyes and tried to think of something that didn’t end in flames and regrets and death. Still, his imagination could only take him so far. “ _Once…there was a man. He was rich and powerful but he wanted more. He wanted a place away from the world and its laws and rules._

“ _He set sail across the globe, looking for this place of refuge. It didn’t have to be perfect. He could build on what he found. Make it large and beautiful. But what was the point if he was all alone?_

“ _So as he searched for this place, he set up tests for those around him, for those that might follow after him. He wanted to make sure those around him were loyal, that their hearts were truly his. Everything was to be beautiful. Flourishing gardens, buildings of gold…and then in a single night it came crashing down on him. He realized that no one stood by him and any treasure was suddenly meaningless_.”

Sara blinked, frowning slightly until she muttered, “And?”

“ _And that’s it_.”

“Oh come on. The princess comes rushing in and saves him. The story can’t end like that.”

“ _No princess in this one_.”

“Fine. Then a prince.”

Rafe gave a slight chuckle. Hopefully she didn’t hear the catch in his breath. “ _It’s just not that kind of story_.”

“Poo! Good stories always have a good ending!”

“ _I_ _guess I’m just not that good at telling stories then_ ,” Rafe replied. “ _You don’t go to school until next week right_?”

“Yeah…”

“ _Then tomorrow come by and I’ll have a better story for you. A present, since you’re starting school_ ,” smiled Rafe.

“Deal!”

That day, he spent five hours at the coffee shop before finally standing up and stretching his back. As he pushed his sunglasses on, he fondly patted Sara’s head and said, “ _I’ll see you tomorrow_.”

“And you’ll have a good story!”

“ _Yeah, a much better story_ ,” Rafe softly agreed.

Sara ran back inside to her mother as Rafe started to make his way down the street to his apartment. It was right in the middle of the city, perfect to see all the sights, to go to work and visit the beach whenever he wanted to. But then, Rafe didn’t have a reason to do any of that. Besides his almost daily walks to the coffee shop and occasional time spent at stores, he didn’t really go out. He’d almost become a hermit, using his phone or TV for any interactions with the outside world.

Oh how he’d fallen. He wasn’t even forty yet and already he was content with his life being over.

And that was the problem wasn’t it? He was content to live like this but it was so lifeless at the same time.

It took about ten minutes before Rafe was back in his apartment, the place nearly just as plain as the day he’d bought the place. He checked his phone for anything that might be of local importance but didn’t have to worry about any texts or missed calls. After all, the moment his estate had disappeared and his father’s company had been in the hands of others, his importance had completely disappeared from the world.

A quick shower, the viewing of a bad Spanish soap opera that was always on, and Rafe was soon in bed again. Another day gone. Another pointless marker in his existence.

With his head pressed against the pillow and the room plunged in darkness, Rafe’s thoughts wondered back to his time with Sara.

“I wonder…was the story meant to be about Avery…or me?”

* * *

 

“Come on. Front page, a monetary reward and a medal, how is this worse than going to some random collector?” laughed Chloe.

“Ja, we’ve got proof unlike that other Drake,” Nadine smirked as she punched Sam in the arm (far too hard _again_ ). “All he got were a few lousy drawings.”

“Hey! Shambhala really did exist,” Chloe replied.

“I believe it,” Nadine said just as Sam nodded his head and added, “Yeah, and I believe the others. Just not the nazi zombies or blue yeti monks or magic water or any of that.”

Nadine nodded. “My suspension of disbelief does slip there.”

“Oh just wait until you find your first cursed treasure. You’ll be begging for my help then.”

“Speaking of which, you owe me,” said Sam.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow curiously at him. “Oh, I owe you? How so?”

“Well besides the fact that we went to the Ministry of Culture—”

“It was the right thing to do—”

“We just saved a city! I say we already did enough right,” snorted Sam. “Anyways, I also was captured by Asav for you so I think that gets me a little leeway and I need an extra pair of hands on this.”

Nadine sniffed and crossed her arms. “So where are we going then?”

“Oh no. You’re not invited.”

“Packaged deal,” grinned Chloe.

“Well what if I go to Cutter?”

“He’s in Russia so unless you want to waste time tracking him down…”

“Fine. Fine! I don’t have time to argue anyways.”

Nadine snorted. “In a rush?”

“Yes! As a matter of fact, I was keeping tabs on this beforehand but when I became Asav’s “expert” it kind of put me out of the loop for a bit,” muttered Sam.

“Well I’m guessing we’re stealing, right? So what is it?”

“I’m going to assume you’ve never heard of Qi Ts’in?”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. “Not a clue.”

“Well, he was a pirate for Ching Shih—”

Nadine interrupted him with a well timed groan and a shake of her head. “Not that again. Didn’t you get your fill of pirates nearly being killed on Avery’s ship?”

“This is different—”

“Then why doesn’t it feel different?”

“Hush, anyways when researching Avery you obviously gotta sort through a lot of other pirate stuff in general,” Sam said, ignoring the fact that Nadine had been very close to punching him again (likely in the face) for shushing her though Chloe had at least held her back this time. “And I mean, yeah Avery created his own colony and probably did have the biggest treasure hoard but if you want a cold hard bad ass then Ching Shih’s got him beat tenfold. This woman created her own damn government practically, went from prostitute to pirate king and she’s one of the few pirates to have actually retired.”

“Sounds like a lady you wouldn’t want to cross,” smirked Chloe. “So who’s this Qi Ts’in?”

“He was one of her lieutenants, a no body really, but he ended up leaving her service and traveling across the world. His travels don’t really matter though. What matters is that he kept a journal and supposedly inside are clues to the remnants of Ching Shih’s hoard, what she hid away in case of like, an emergency or something.”

“And what’s the total of this rumored hoard?” asked Nadine.

“Well into the millions by today’s standards. Perhaps even more.”

“Hmm, and where’s the journal?”

“A collector had it and the plan was to steal it from his place but what with Asav and Ganesh and all that stuff keeping me here, obviously time went by and the guy passed away. His estate is getting split up and donated to different museums and if we don’t want the trouble of getting into a high security place like that, then we need to steal it as quickly as possible.”

“Where?” said Chloe.

“Panama.”

“You really want to go back there?” snorted Nadine.

Chloe quickly shook her head. “Wait isn’t that where you got imprisoned? Nate’s not going to like—”

“That’s why I’m not telling Nathan. He can know about what happens afterwards but Panama stays between us.”

“Sam, you can’t leave your brother in the dark for—”

“I talked to him yesterday, alright? He at least knows I’m not dead yet and he doesn’t need to know about Panama.”

“Well exactly how are we going to get there then? Victor won’t like lying to Nate and I doubt he’s going to like shipping you back to your former grave so to speak.”

“Then we don’t have to worry about Victor,” said Nadine.

Chloe and Sam looked to Nadine in confusion. “What?”

“It’s hard enough dealing with you—”

“You don’t have to come—”

“If Chloe’s going you can’t get rid of me,” interrupted Nadine. “And anyways, I’m not going to risk my luck dealing with both you dunderheads. I’ll get us to Panama.”

“You sure you’re not going to like, sabotage the plane and mysteriously only have two parachutes?”

“If I kill you Sam, it’s going to be directly.”

“Oh good. That makes me feel loads better.”

“ _Anyways_ , do you know when his collection is getting split up and shipped off?” asked Chloe.

“By the end of the week.”

“Cutting it close, aren’t we?” muttered Nadine.

“Asav! Captured! Does no one else remember this?!”

“Didn’t say it wasn’t doable. Don’t be such a drama queen.”

 “I am not a drama queen!”

“You are a bit darling,” chuckled Chloe.

“You know Cutter is looking more and more promising as we speak.”

Chloe fondly patted Sam on his cheek. “And good luck finding him in Russia. We’ll be busy tracking down Chin She.”

“Ching Shih,” sulked Sam.

“Yes, yes her. So Nadine, you got some contacts we can use to get to Panama?”

“May not be able to leave until tomorrow but it should be easy enough.”

Chloe cocked an eyebrow. “Sam?”

“What?”

“Are you cool with this or…”

“Oh so now you’re asking if I’m cool with this. Aw thanks!”

“So Nadine, I hear Panama is lovely this time of year—”

“Yes I’m fine with it! Just…call up your war buddies or something ok?” groaned Sam.

“Good. In that case I need to go talk to some associates in the surrounding area. I’ll see you both tonight.”

“See ya,” said Chloe. Her gaze lingered, watching Nadine go before she turned back to Sam and gave him a swift kick in the leg.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“I want to know what she was like to work with.”

“Seriously? Annoying as she is now. End of story. Owe! Stop kicking me!”

“Oh come on, I know you both worked together for that rich guy. What was that like?”

“We worked beside each other. Not together. She did the explosions and I did the research,” Sam muttered. “It was a job. Nothing else.”

“Yeah but you must have gotten bored at times. Didn’t you ever have drinks together or talk or something?”

“Not with her—”

“Ha! I knew it!”

“God damn it Chloe you’re going to give me a heart attack!”

“So tell me about him.”

“Him who? We were talking about Nadine—”

“Oh, Nadine’s told me plenty of how tedious it was working with you two. She also gave me some pretty interesting info about you and that Alder guy…”

“Oh my god, are you seriously trying to get info on me?”

“What do you think!? You popped up out of nowhere about a year ago and between the time Nate suggested we work together and you getting captured by Asav, I didn’t exactly get a chance to grill you then.”

“So you’re grilling me now. I see how it is.”

“Listen, Nate may not want to know what you did but I sure as hell do. I mean you worked with the guy for two whole years! And if it was so easy getting away to find Nate then why didn’t you do it sooner?”

“Chloe, just please don’t.”

“Oh come on. We’re working together again, it’s only right that I know you better. Besides, you’re Nate’s brother and your first instinct upon getting out of prison was going behind his back and—”

“I said no!” He hadn’t quite meant to yell but it was out there now. He quickly stood up and started walking away. “I’m going to bed.”

“It’s like one in the afternoon!”

He quickly changed pace. “Then I’m going drinking.”

“Oh come on Sam,” muttered Chloe. She quickly followed after him downstairs and only paused for Meenu’s questions. “Don’t worry, we’ll be staying one more night.”

“You mean you’re finally leaving tomorrow?”

“Got to love. Have another job but I promise to visit.”

“Can we do pizza again tonight?”

“Definitely. We’ll just be out for a few hours,” Chloe promised before rushing out of the store and following Sam down the street. She caught up to him fairly easily and quickly grabbed his arm. “Come on Sam. I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just trying to get to know you.”

“Yeah, well what if I don’t want anyone to know about that specific thing?”

Maybe it was just the way he said it or because Chloe had seen his look on her own face. Either way, she was pretty certain of herself as she said, “My god you were in love.”

“That word’s a bit strong, don’t you think?”

“Infatuated then! But you’re not denying it.”

“Doesn’t matter. He’s dead and Avery’s treasure is scattered across the ocean’s bottom,” Sam muttered as he pulled out a cigarette.

“But that makes sense then. At least more sense as to why you wouldn’t have gone to Nate first.”

“I assure you, the truth is a hell of a lot simpler,” replied Sam.  “And how about we talk about you and Nadine huh? Nathan’s gonna scream when he finds out.”

“What? That she helped save your life? He’s more likely to hug her for that than freak out.”

“You do realize just how many times she tried to kill us right? She threw Nathan out a window.”

“Yeah, and you put a gun to her head and tried to shoot her,” Chloe defensively said. “You’re lucky she didn’t show you the same courtesy.”

“Ha! I knew it!”

“Stop mocking me. Wait, why the hell are you mocking me?”

“Because you’ve got a crush on motherfucking Nadine Ross.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, how do you like it when the tables turn, huh?”

“What are you? Five?”

“Tell me I’m wrong Chloe. Come on. I dare you.”

“I don’t have a crush,” she sniffed. “I simply think she’s hot and I like her personality.”

“Alright, it’s less fun when you just come forward and admit it,” muttered Sam. “Though I don’t exactly understand how having the strength to crush people’s skulls with your thighs is considered attractive.”

“You’re cute,” laughed Chloe. “But back to you—”

“ _Chloe_.”

“When I talked to Nate, all he had to say about Rafe was bad things. Yet you just don’t want to talk about him period.”

“He tried to kill my brother with a sword! Of course I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Yes, or maybe you’re just using that to mask the real reason you don’t want to talk about it.”

“All I know is that this is making me want to get drunk.”

“Not healthy Sam.”

“You wanna bet you can’t take as many shots as me?”

“Oh you’re on!”

“What happened to it not being healthy?”

“Drinking your sorrows to the bottom of a bottle is different from a challenge of shots,” grinned Chloe. “But just so you know, this is a lost cause. I don’t lose.”

“Oh yeah? I’m pretty sure my liver is pure alcohol now. You’re on.”

* * *

 

Nadine tiredly rubbed her eyes as she watched the two of them stumble in. “Did you two just decide to drink an entire bar?”

“No. We drank about half of it,” Chloe slurred.

“Well at least you’re still conscious.”

“Oh yeah, he thought I couldn’t beat him but look who’s still standing—woah!”

Meenu let out a loud laugh as Chloe effectively tripped over her own two feet and the two went crashing to the ground.

“You know, on second thought I’ll go find the Chinese gold without you,” sighed Nadine.

“Ah, you wouldn’t leave me behind,” laughed Chloe as she rolled over and looked up at Nadine. “You know, you’re really pretty.”

It was through the sheer power of will that Nadine didn’t blush as she muttered, “And you’re drunk off your ass at three in the afternoon. Get up.”

“You need help?” asked Meenu.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. I’ve got these two idiots. You just watch your shop.”

“Alright, but if I have to clean up anything it’s an extra fee,” smirked Meenu, already using the situation to her advantage.

Nadine couldn’t help but chuckle at that as she dragged Chloe and Sam up. “Don’t worry you little swindler, we’ll clean up the aftermath.”

Meenu gave her a suspicious look but slowly nodded. “Alright…”

Nadine rolled her eyes again and somehow managed to drag both Chloe and the elder Drake up the stairs, unceremoniously dropping Sam on the floor by the couch where he let out a pained groan. She dragged Chloe to the other room and was only slightly kinder as she dropped her in bed.

“Hmm, you’re not angry are you?” mumbled Chloe.

“No, more amazed that you two got as far as you did on the Tusk of Ganesh if this is what you two do in your spare time.”

“Hmm, he didn’t give me a challenge before.”

“And who exactly won?”

“Excuse you, me of course! Who’s still mostly coherent?”

“Debatable.”

Chloe let out a loud burst of laughter as she rolled over and hugged the pillow.

“Well, not that you’re sure to remember this now, but we’re set to fly out tomorrow at about ten. We should be able to make it to Panama with three days to spare.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, it is,” snorted Nadine. “Now sleep this off, ja? Apparently you promised pizza with Meenu tonight and I’m not going to disappoint her if I don’t have to.”

* * *

 

Rafe told the story as best he could and certainly put more emphasis on the imagery. He also made sure a princess swept in at the last moment and saved the day.

“I liked this story a lot more!”

“ _Good, I worked all morning on it_ ,” chuckled Rafe.

“I liked the part where the bad guy got saved to.”

“ _Yeah? I wasn’t sure if I should put it in or not_.”

“No, I liked it,” Sara adamantly replied. “He probably just didn’t have a good childhood and didn’t understand how to relate to other people.”

“ _Oh really? What if he had a perfectly fine childhood and was just a bad person_?”

“People aren’t that simple,” Sara replied.

“ _Well it is just a story_.”

“But it’s my story now! You said so yourself. My present for going back to school,” Sara replied. “So in my story that’s why the bad guy acted like he did. And him and the hero and the princess were all friends afterwards! The bad guy should get a happy ending too.”

“ _Hmm unconventional but it is your story_.”

“Yep, I like that ending a lot better.”

“ _I suppose I do too_.”

“Good. Now I have a present for you,” Sara replied. “You’re invited to dinner.”

“ _That isn’t really necessary_ —”

“No, mama and papa already agreed. It’s a thank you for all the time you’ve spent with me,” grinned Sara. “And mama says you’re the only reason I probably didn’t run off and get into trouble too.”

“ _Well in that case_ …”

“Please say yes!”

“ _How could I say no when you’re so insistent_?”

She let out a shout of joy and rushed around the table, quickly hugging him. “Thank you! Thank you!”

“ _No need to thank me_ ,” chuckled Rafe as he fondly patted her head. “ _I wouldn’t come here nearly every day if I didn’t enjoy spending time with you_.”

“Still, you must have other friends,” sighed Sara. “It’s nice you spend time with me.”

Oh how wrong she was, but no point in bringing the mood down. “ _You’re the most important friend at the moment_ ,” Rafe assured her. “ _So when is dinner_?”

“Tomorrow, five o’clock sharp! My mama had me write down the address,” she excitedly said as she handed the piece of paper over.

“ _I’ll see you tomorrow then_ ,” Rafe replied as he folded it up and placed it in his pocket. “ _Have a good rest of your day Sara_.”

“You too!”

They hugged before she ran off again and Rafe was once more heading back home. He wondered what the dinner would be like, how it would go. Obviously they’d ask him questions about his life and he’d have to come up with something better than the truth. He likely wouldn’t grow any closer to the parents and though they might say thank you and that they hoped to see him again, they probably wouldn’t.

He liked Sara, cared about her despite how he didn’t really know how to do that, not even when it came to himself.

And yet it wasn’t going to last. It would be odd if her only friend became him. She’d make other friends on the playground, get older and plan for college all the while getting more and more of a social life until Rafe slipped from her mind.

He didn’t mind that. After everything, he was thankful for her friendship, her kind heart and those days at the coffee shop. It had proved him wrong. It had shown him that he wasn’t heartless, that there was something there left inside his chest. But what to do with the remainder of his heart. What to do now that Sara would go about her own life and this momentary break from reality was about to end. He could stay in Panama. That wasn’t really what he was concerned about.

What Rafe needed was direction, of any kind really. Was there nothing he really strived for anymore? Nothing that burned in his chest and pushed him to the ends of the earth? He’d once been so mad with purpose that he’d nearly killed himself because of it.

Was that the only options he had? Living for nothing or pushing himself to death? Or did the bad guy get a happy ending like Sara had been so quick to say?

But asking that of course brought into question what Rafe’s happy end would be. What he wanted. And with Avery’s treasure gone…with him gone, what else was there?

He didn’t know how to push forward, to find a future.

That was why he was in Panama after all. He was stuck on that idealistic vision of the past, a young man-really just a boy; they’d all just been boys-who’d wanted to discover treasure and find pirates and be his own man. At the time, he’d envied the Drake’s freeness, the not having a family but each other and the fact that there was no shadow for them to outrun.

Well now he had that. There wasn’t a shadow looming over him anymore and it was near impossible to get freer.

And yet that hadn’t been all of it. He’d never gotten along with Nathan, not even in the beginning before the prison. It had always been Nate and what he had that Rafe had hated.

It was those thoughts that pushed Rafe to pull out his phone once he was home and lying on his bed. Those thoughts that pushed him to type in that name and to see what would come up. He didn’t expect much if anything and certainly wasn’t going to spend the better part of his night surfing the web in order to find some small tidbit. He found himself shocked however when results popped up right away, all connected with something called the Tusk of Ganesh and India.

There he stood. And there she stood.

Rafe ignored the unfamiliar woman in the middle as he stared at Sam Drake and Nadine Ross. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Nadine smile, not like that. He focused on her because despite it all, it hurt less. There had been nothing there. Nothing but money and carefully worded bribes and threats at each other until the very end. And then he’d gone behind her back, betrayed her. And then she’d done the same.

Really, it had been a fair ending to their partnership but Samuel…

He forced his eyes over and looked at the man in that god awful Hawaiian shirt, a cigarette hanging from his lips.

And then he read the title again, read about the find of a lifetime, the three being called archaeological saviors rather than treasure hunters. It was more proof than Nate had ever had with El Dorado or those other fabled cities and yet reading the article didn’t hurt, not like that.

By the end, what should have been his end, Rafe hadn’t been able to distinguish between what he wanted, why he was angry, what was really driving him anymore. Now that he could look at it all and step back, he knew why his mind didn’t turn to fire upon seeing this discovery that Sam was being credited for. In regards to Sam, it had never been about the treasure and the possibilities.

Just him.

But any chances of that were gone as well. Weren’t they?

Rafe turned off his phone and placed it on the bedside table. That was the real kicker. The one thing that he’d ever really wanted didn’t want him, had thrown him to the side, and the one thing that could have pushed him forward was probably happy he was dead.

As much as he wanted to, seeing him again wouldn’t have accomplished anything but more shouting and heart ache. And just maybe Rafe would have tried to kill him again because what fire was left was now reserved for Samuel Drake but he couldn’t really know for sure. It didn’t matter though. They were finally parted, their stories no longer intertwining.

Rafe fell asleep, restless and lost.

* * *

 

“Never let me drink that much ever again,” groaned Sam where he’d burrowed into the plane’s seat. Nadine would have compared him to a Sociable Weaver curled up in his nest with blankets instead of twigs. A very, very hung-over weaver.

“Wasn’t it you who challenged her to a drinking contest?” Nadine asked.

“Don’t remind me,” came the mumbled reply.

Chloe softly laughed as she relaxed in her own seat. She’d managed to get herself together enough to get pizza though Sam had been completely out for that, saying goodbye to Meenu the next day with some very thick shades and his hat pulled down.

They’d already taken off and Chloe had gotten the info again from Nadine so that she knew where they’d be landing for pit stops and the like.

Sam seemed to have fully drifted back to sleep so Chloe carefully got up and moved to Nadine. “Hey, so sorry about yesterday.”

“No need. You started pushing about the Rafe issue didn’t you?”

“Yeah, maybe I was a bit too obvious.”

“He’s American. Anything else would have gone over his head.”

Chloe had to cover up the responding laugh to keep it from getting too loud. “Maybe so but you have to tell me about what happened between them.”

“It ended. Pretty badly considering Rafe tried to kill his brother and died,” snorted Nadine with an uncaring shrug. “That’s all you really need to know.”

“Yeah but there was more there right? Like it wouldn’t be such a touchy subject otherwise.”

“Let’s just say that even when Sam skipped town, Rafe claimed that he needed him. Sometimes I wondered if he was purposely playing dumb or sabotaging his own plans to get him back.”

“Hmm, maybe Sam needs to get laid.”

“Alright!” Nadine said much to loudly. “Not only do I not want to think about Samuel Drake being laid but whatever shit was going on between him and Rafe will not be fixed from a one night stand.”

“A pity Nate doesn’t know about this. I’d ask his advice if I could.”

“Oh, I’d still encourage it just to hear his reaction alone.”

Chloe laughed at that as Sam seemed to fall into a deeper sleep, his snores bouncing against the inside of the plane.

Nadine shot him a rather impressive glare.

“Do not dump him out the emergency hatch,” Chloe said. “Please.”

“Maybe just hang him out the side? Give him a little scare.”

“How about later when you can fully appreciate his sarcastic comebacks,” snorted Chloe. “Right now I think he’s dead enough to wake up to that and just accept it.”

“Doesn’t sound bad to me.”

“That’s not the point,” said Chloe though she still couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Also, I feel I should apologize for some of the clinginess and really bad pickup lines last night.”

“They were bad. Nearly Sam Drake level.”

“Ouch,” Chloe replied as she made a wounded expression and placed a hand over her heart. “Still, not all of it was…completely untruthful?”

“Oh?” questioned Nadine.

“Well you know me, great timing and all that.”

“Oh yes, you excel at it don’t you?”

“Alright, the sarcasm is acknowledged but not welcomed. Still it…I don’t know. Maybe this is two awkward seeing as this is our second time partnering up but…”

“Are you always this fluid with your words or just in the company of me?”

“Admittedly I am a bit more suave on an average day.”

“I hope you don’t mean that in a Drake way.”

“Oh don’t worry love, I won’t ever stoop that low,” laughed Chloe. “But I am being serious if that helps.”

“Hmm, let’s have a fun screw kind of serious or something else?”

“Well nothing right now. His gratuitous snoring kind of ruins the moment don’t you think?”

“I can always open the hatch…”

“No. No opening the hatch.”

“I’d give him a parachute at least.”

“Better, but it’s still a no,” smirked Chloe. “But I don’t know. It could be something. Anything you want?”

“Partners huh?”

“Equals,” Chloe agreed.

Nadine wasn’t used to things like that. There was always a hierarchy to any contract. Even when she’d said she and Rafe were working with each other it still hadn’t been a peaceful agreement. This was different though and the Tusk of Ganesh had been unlike any other job she’d done. Sure, the reward had been nice but it had also been…fun. Enlightening. Freeing even. And she didn’t really associate those terms with work.

At least she hadn’t before but she’d made a decision. She was done with Shoreline and this was her life now. Her choice. Not built on her father’s work or anything to do with him, just solely her.

So because of that, she decided to continue on that track and leaned in and kissed her.

“I think I just woke up to a nightmare.”

In one swift move, Chloe was picking up and chunking one of their bags at Sam’s head.

“Ah!”

Nadine let out a bellowing laugh as Sam hit the ground with a resounding thud, still tangled up in the blankets.

“Was that really necessary?”

“Oh a hundred percent,” laughed Chloe.

“Yeah? Well jokes on you. It’s actually more comfortable down here.”

“You look comfortable,” muttered Nadine.

Sam simply let out another groan. “How much longer am I stuck here?”

“We haven’t even made our first stop.”

“So too long is the answer. Thanks.”

“No problem Sam,” Chloe grinned.

* * *

 

So it turned out allowing Sara to talk through almost every question and comment kept the entire thing from getting to awkward. She certainly had a runaway mouth when she actually could run away with it.

For the most part, Rafe answered very little about himself or kept it purposefully vague which was fine enough. They talked about current events and Sara’s dad went on about football at one point. Rafe didn’t really know much about the sport, especially in its local importance, but the mother seemed ready enough to put in her own two cents when it was clear Rafe had no idea what they were talking about.

Her father eventually got up to go watch the game, leaving just him, Sara, and her mother, and when Sara was momentarily gone to the restroom, Rafe was surprised to find her mother taking his hand in hers.

“ _Listen, I know this is a bit odd and everything. It’s not like you’re her teacher or something else that makes since how you two could have met. You’re just a stranger she ran into at work but you honestly couldn’t have come at a better time_ ,” she earnestly said. “ _Just…with this whole transition and everything I think it’s been good to have someone who’s only known her since…well her_.”

“ _I assure you, I didn’t plan for her to plop down at my table one day and start asking me questions_ ,” Rafe replied, only slightly put off by the sudden warmth and kindness the mother was giving off. “ _I hope her school year goes well_.”

“ _Are you leaving Panama then_?”

“ _Why would you ask_?”

“ _Just…your tone. I’m sorry. I was probably just reading too much into it_ ,” she smiled.

“ _Well, to be honest I might. Or might not. I’m just not really sure at this point_.”

“ _Oh_ _don’t worry about it then. You’re still young. Younger than me anyways. You’ve got quite a life ahead of you I’m sure_.”

If only she knew.

“ _I’m sure you’re right_ ,” he replied with a forced smile.

“ _So what are we talking about_?” Sara asked, quickly jumping in on the conversation.

“ _Boring adult stuff_ ,” Rafe replied.

“ _Teeeell me_.”

“ _Fine. But only if you tell me about the classes you’ll be taking this semester_.”

“ _Bleh! I don’t want to talk about boring kid stuff_.”

“ _Then you understand how I feel_ ,” chuckled Rafe. “ _How about you bring out some of your paintings? I’ve only gotten to see a few photos of them_.”

“ _Alright_!” she excitedly cried out, the energy from her practically bursting forth.

The dinner ended similar to how Rafe had expected and he hugged Sara goodbye, promising to still come to the café so she could see him after school.

And as those first few days came to pass, he did. Already though he could feel her getting swept away in new responsibilities, some every kid her age had to experience. Other things that were specific to her. He wasn’t surprised that most days at the café he no longer saw her and all he got was a kind word from her mother before he sat back and simply people watched the day away.

Before meeting that girl and now after her, he’d always liked to people watch. Even as a kid he’d liked to do it, put himself in their shoes and pretend all his troubles were gone. He’d wondered what it would be like to be born average with an average house and an average family.

Some days he wished for it dearly.

Now Rafe people watched and he wondered what their lives were like. What jobs they had, the amount of friends and colleagues they interacted with on a daily basis. That kind of normal Rafe wasn’t sure he could fit into. Neither did he want to be the man on top. He’d sold his company for a reason after all.

Avery’s treasure-no. He needed to think in broader terms. Pirates, the history of old. Items and ruins lost to time. Was there any pull to that? Nate had often said he was too slow on everything, just not cut out for that line of work.

He still wasn’t the best but with the passage of time he’d gathered quite a foray of knowledge. Could he at least put that to use in some way? Could he just do it and ignore any comparisons that could come up between him and the Drakes?

He wasn’t sure if it was possible, not yet anyways. But he’d chosen to reside in Panama because of the past, because of what it had all meant to him at one point. Perhaps he could put his heart into that. Not the goals but the travel at the very least. He could give himself something to do, to further his mind and body so he wasn’t just wasting away in that apartment with no connections whatsoever.

Rafe didn’t come to a decision. Not immediately. He sat on it. Looked up things on the internet a few times and continued his daily routine for days before he finally found an auction going on from a collector’s estate. A majority of the items were set to be shipped to museums fairly soon but there were other items being sold to the public of lesser interest.

What might be heading to the museums? Would those pieces hold anything more noteworthy than what he could find online? It was certainly a possibility and if he was to go down this road, he’d learned there was little to no honor in that line of work.

But he could get caught. That wouldn’t accomplish anything. Yet just sitting here wasn’t pushing him forward and if he just went to the auction, well…there were a few reasons why he thought that ill advised.

So many reasons not to. So many reasons to go anyways.

The thoughts ran circles in his head until Rafe finally broke their tracks and closed his eyes. He was tired. Every bit of him felt like it had already lived a full lifetime and he again desperately wished he’d died that day. Things would have been so much easier now.

But then, his life had never been easy, not emotionally. Why should starting anew be any different? That first time in Panama he’d started with nothing as well. No guidance, no goals, no knowledge of what he was going to do. And he had fully trusted the Drakes and what they were talking about and had just thrown himself into the water, no practice at all.

He wasn’t following anyone specific now but why not throw himself in again?

That didn’t mean he knew what the goal was. He was still kind of clueless on that but he was ready for change at the very least.

* * *

 

“Why am I the driver?” asked Nadine.

“Because you excel at big explosions and beating the shit out of people,” Sam replied. “We’re going to try to avoid all that this time.”

“He does have a point,” Chloe said.

“Oh don’t worry. I take it as a compliment,” snorted Nadine. “So basically I wait for you guys to steal it, make sure nothing suspicious happens outside, and then we drive off and figure out what the hell this Qi person might have been hiding.”

“Exactly,” Sam replied.

“Fine. Not the worst plan I’ve ever worked with.”

“If I remember, last time you both left out any plan,” muttered Sam. “You’re lucky I was researching this property beforehand or else we’d have no idea how to get in.”

Nadine simply shrugged as Chloe replied, “I could have figured it out.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever. We’ll do this tonight and then we can leave this damn country behind.”

“Fine by me,” said Nadine just as Chloe asked, “Bad memories huh?”

“Yes! Like being in prison for thirteen years.”

“Or perhaps about a specific person?”

“Oh my god Chloe, stop pushing. I feel like I’m in high school again and that’s the last thing I want to remember right now.”

“Fine! I’ll drop it…for now anyways! Better to have a clear head if we’re breaking into this place.”

“Agreed,” Sam sighed. At least he had a break now, no matter how short it was.

Because Chloe was right on a lot of points ever since she’d started poking into his past. He didn’t know how she was so on the nose about it all, especially seeing as he didn’t think Nadine had given much away and Nate still didn’t know it all. However, being back in Panama really was the last thing he’d wanted. It had been pure chance that the journal he’d been looking for had ended up here and he was really wishing that he’d dropped it.

Yet if the journal led to Ching Shih’s hoard…again his greed was getting the better of him and despite his better judgment he’d come to the damn country again. At least this time it was a quick stop and that was all. No convoluted way to get himself put in prison or anything else as ridiculous. Just steal the journal, that was all and then the memories would be left behind once they were back on a plane.

They weren’t quite in the same part of the country as before but it was close enough that Sam could remember a few things from his time before the prison. When he and Nathan and Rafe had still been planning things, setting it all up and were still free. When his life had been laid out in front of him and he hadn’t thought any prison could hold him forever.

He stayed in their hotel room for the rest of the day, not really wanting to see what other thoughts and memories could come up by walking those streets. It had been a while and things had changed but not enough to erase all the memories.

Sleeping away part of the afternoon, Chloe woke him up when it was about time to head out. Earlier Nadine had scoped out the place just to get a feel for the area and their rental. When he asked, she assured him with a punch and a sharp word that she was good on the plan.

The last time Sam had been doing a lift like this had been back at the Rossi Estate. At least they didn’t have to do it during the auction. That might have been to much of a punch in the face.

Nadine parked the truck a fair ways off as Chloe and Sam got out and headed for the old home. A few well placed calls and swift lies had gotten them the information they needed of where the journal should be located, somewhere in the basement. Chloe boosted Sam up over the high wall that surrounded the estate before he turned back around and pulled her up. They’d brought the tools they’d likely need to get past different locks and measures of security, Chloe heading for one of the back doors as Sam went for the electrical panel and momentarily shut off the security system so that Chloe could pick the door.

A few seconds passed and then he turned everything back on before any warning could be sent out.

The next few minutes Sam managed to keep the comments to himself. There were few guards on the property but enough that they couldn’t just walk freely and talk as loud as they liked. One close call had them doing the almost comical act of hiding behind some ostentatious curtains and obviously only luck had kept them from not being caught at that point.

They made their way past the last guard post and finally went into the basement. Hopefully it wouldn’t take long but for all Sam knew, they could be stuck there all night looking through storage in the hopes of finding the damn journal.

* * *

 

Rafe wasn’t sure if it was some sign of an early onset middle aged crisis or if this was some eccentric breakdown. Now that he was actually doing this, he kept asking himself again and again why the hell he was actually here. It took all his energy to ignore the voice in his head that kept listing everything that could go wrong, all the ways he could get caught.

Yet now that he was here and there wasn’t any question of going back, there really was no fear to be had. Besides, he could easily match whatever his bail might be set at and get a whole slew of lawyers so that he never even saw the inside of a cell. There really was nothing he could possibly lose in this moment. Not even his freedom and he used that thought to calm his racing heart as he finally started to go through the contents of the basement.

He’d called about the auction and had asked a few questions on the other pieces of the estate to get a better idea of where things were and what he’d likely have to do to get in. Any point where his questions seemed to suspicious, Rafe simply played dumb and clearly it had all worked because he was now in.

The old basement door that hadn’t been remodeled with the rest of the house had only a padlock keeping it shut. He didn’t have to worry about guards or even shutting down the security system, instead going straight to the storage space after picking the lock.

There was quite a lot to look over. Things that he obviously couldn’t take with him like statues and large symbols and old weapons were lying about in orderly manners, large, white table clothes over some. Most everything else was in wooden boxes with clear labels showing what items were meant to go where and even the contents of some of them.

Rafe’s eyes quickly scanned the labels before finally picking one that had a large collection of books meant to be shipped off to some place in Asia. Before the research had come to a standstill, that had always been Rafe’s favorite part. Not so much looking over the artifacts that were found. He just didn’t have an eye for deciding if something was valuable or useful and he often got lost in the rubble. But the books and scrolls, even if they didn’t lead to anything, he’d enjoyed looking at those. At least in an time.

Now he opened up the crate and started to shift through it all. He was careful with every piece he took hold of, looking over the scrolls and wooden carvings. He found an actually bound book, the cover made of leather and stiff with age. He carefully unbound it and started looking through the weathered pages. The writing looked like some ancient form of Chinese and Rafe didn’t have a single hope in deciphering any of it. However, as he flipped through the pages, the look and smell of one of the sections caught his eye. It was just barely familiar and he could of course be wrong in his analysis.

However, he pulled out a lighter he’d brought along and carefully floated the flame beneath the page. The moment he could feel it heating up, he brought the light away and looked down at it. For a few moments, nothing happened and then oh so slowly, the randomly placed notes started to make a lot more sense. Even though he couldn’t read them, it was clear they were words marking different aspects of the symbol that was now appearing.

He could put it back. Keep searching and find something that he was more familiar with, that he actually knew the individual letters of. But it was the unfamiliarity that was interesting him now. He didn’t want to walk the same path he had before. Best to take the invisible ink as a sign.

Gently wrapping up the book, he put it under his arm as he started to put the top back on the crate only to suddenly hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

Rafe acted quickly, not bothering to finish with putting the lid on properly before slipping behind a large statue and out of sight. He held his breath, wondering if he’d be able to slip out or if there would be a confrontation. Maybe it would be best to just give up now, not even try to fight the likely guard. For now, all he could do was wait and remain frozen—

“Wow, look at all this stuff.” The woman’s voice was foreign sounding and from where Rafe was hiding, he could see the flashlight dancing across the room. “Talk about a hoarder. We could probably get a pretty penny for a lot of this.”

Who was she? Some other thief? What were the chances that they’d both come on the same night? From her hushed voice and the use of the flashlight, it was obvious she didn’t have any more right to be here than Rafe. Was it safe to come out or should he remain hidden—

Before he could decide what to do, another voice spoke up that had Rafe’s heart racing for an entirely different reason. “We’re just here for the journal alright? No need to make it to obvious-huh. I wonder why this one is open.”

“Maybe they haven’t packed everything up yet.”

The two people were getting closer now, one unknown, one very much known. Any idea of staying hidden and trying to slip away had completely left Rafe’s mind along with a great deal of sense. Only adrenaline and instinct were running through his body as the footsteps got closer. He recalled exactly where the box had been, thought about which footsteps sounded heavier and which side of the statue was better to exit from.

He wasn’t thinking about practicality in the slightest or how this could end. He wasn’t even thinking about the fact that he could be wrong. That his mind could be playing tricks on him.

Rafe simply slipped the book into his left hand and spun out from behind the statue. He saw the one the voice had come from. He saw him in the flesh for the first time in nearly a year. Breathing and alive and another god awful shirt on his shoulders.

He didn’t wait for anyone to say anything. He didn’t think about who was with him or why they were here or even what might happen if a guard heard. Rafe just took the two large strides needed and as the other’s mouth fell open in shock, Rafe punched Sam Drake squarely in the jaw.


	2. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose a little spite does the soul good.
> 
> But no, quite honestly it was the people's responses to the rude comment I received earlier that pushed me to write this chapter so quickly. With school and work just getting all the more hectic, the speed at which I wrote this chapter will VERY likely not happen again. However, I wanted to say thank you for the love and support and I figured the best way of doing that would be to get this chapter out as soon as possible.
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone! It really means a lot and the love and support really helped me to work my hardest on this chapter. I'm thinking the story is going to be about 8 chapters but that's still subject to change. Either way, thank you so much and I hope you enjoy!

Chloe had learned long ago that you didn’t always get a chance to ask questions. Sometimes you could only act and she did so as swiftly as she could. Grabbing the strangers arm, she started to get him into a headlock. He had broader shoulders but was about her height and she could easily perform several moves to either momentarily or permanently put him out of commission. However, two things had her hesitating. One was that the guy didn’t fight her, even with her arm around his neck. If anything, he didn’t seem to care, eyes only focused on Sam. And then Sam’s own reaction…

Blood was streaming from his nose (damn this guy had hit him well), falling between his teeth and onto his shirt. Apparently Sam had forgotten how to shut his mouth but it wasn’t just shock. At least not the kind of shock from suddenly getting punched. He looked like he was seeing a ghost.

“You’re alive,” Sam gasped out, his voice somewhat warped by the still gushing blood. “You can’t-you can’t be alive. I saw-Nathan told me—”

“How much could you see when all you did was run?”

Chloe found her grip slipping as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening. Sam and Nathan and this stranger. Sam thought this guy was dead. Was obviously shocked to the bone that he wasn’t. They had left him. What…

She fully stepped back and away from him. Her eyes went wide as she asked in a hushed tone, “Are you Rafe Adler?”

The man turned to her with a small frown. He seemed perfectly happy to have just possibly broken Sam’s nose, any fight in him momentarily gone. His eyes moved over her before he muttered, “You’re the woman from the photo.”

“What photo?”

“You-you’re alive.”

“It had you and him and Nadine Ross in it. Something about a tusk.”

“Oh, you’re talking about the Tusk of Ganesh. You read an article about it?” asked Chloe.

“How are you—!”

“There are still twelve guards above us Samuel. Do you really wish to go back to prison so soon?”

Chloe had absolutely no idea what the hell was going on but she could tell the remark was meant to cut and oh hell did it. Sam had practically laughed in Asav’s face, certainly seemed carefree as hell, and yet this was the first time there was honest to god fear written on his expression. Like this guy-Rafe-could actually do it.

“How?” whispered Sam.

“Story for another time,” muttered Rafe. “I have things to attend too.”

He held up a book and Chloe just had to think of what kind of fucking coincidence this all was. Just looking at Sam’s face, Chloe had a pretty good idea of what was in Rafe’s hand.

Rafe caught on too, an unkind smile gracing his lips as he said, “So you’re after this, huh? Imagine that. You’re suddenly indebted to me again.”

Sam was quickly scrambling up. “Rafe we—”

“Oh I don’t think so,” he said, stepping away from Chloe and Sam. “You try anything and I scream. I don’t have anything to lose but you…you have everything.”

Chloe didn’t risk inching forward, the guy seemed to ready to keep his promise. However, she did say, “We really do need that. Is there like…some trade we can do?”

Rafe frowned slightly, looking over her and Samuel and the book. Plenty seemed to be going through his head and Chloe really had no hint as to what his plan was. However, he focused back on Sam, eyes narrowing only slightly. “Do you know where the corner of Avenida Balboa and Calle Anastacio Ruiz Noriega is? There’s a coffee shop there.”

“I’m sure we can figure it out,” Chloe replied, her eyes falling back to Sam. So much damn emotion on his face. Now she really needed to understand what had happened.

“Come around at about four. I’m not sure if I’ll be there or not,” Rafe murmured looking off into the distance as if to gather his thoughts. “But I might be. I’m not really sure.” His gaze turned back to Sam and he murmured, “I’d try not to get blood on the floor. Better to not leave a trail behind.”

And with that, he was turning and leaving. Chloe didn’t try to stop him. What would be the point if he did bring every single guard on them right now? All they could do was hope that he decided to actually meet them at this random coffee shop.

“Sam…?”

“How the fuck can he be alive?”

“So that really is Rafe Adler?” asked Chloe.

Sam started to nod but quickly covered his lower face to keep the blood from falling elsewhere.

“You said he was dead.”

“He is! Was! I don’t know,” Sam growled out. He quickly used the bottom of his shirt to look over the open box, looking at the label on its side and the contents. “Fuck, that can’t really be it. He can’t really have it.”

“What’s the point in looking?” asked Chloe. “You clearly already saw it in his hands. I could tell you recognized it. The best we can do is hope he’ll show up at this meeting place.”

“No! It can’t be! It’s here somewhere it—”

Chloe grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him close. “Sam! We’ve been here long enough. There’s nothing else we can do.”

“But—”

“All we can do is get out of here without leaving your blood everywhere and find that coffee shop he was talking about. If we have to, we can try to track him down some other way but otherwise we should just get out of here before some guard comes down,” Chloe replied, quickly pushing the top of the lid back into place. “We need to go.”

She could tell that she was having to drag him along. Sam wasn’t even slightly in the right frame of mind at the moment. How the hell did this all happen?

At the very least, they managed to get out without being caught and rushed back to Nadine. Chloe didn’t have to say a word. Nadine seemed to get the message that they needed to hurry the hell out of there. In seconds they were already down the road and far away as Nadine asked, “What the fuck happened to your face?”

Chloe glanced back in the rearview mirror. He wasn’t really paying attention though Chloe couldn’t really blame him for getting lost in thought…

“Hey!” Nadine growled. Still keeping her eyes on the road, she managed to reach behind her and pull Sam forward.

“Ow! Stop that!”

“Who the hell broke your nose? Come on Drake!”

“Rafe! Alright!? Rafe fucking broke my nose.”

“Are you high?”

“God I wish,” groaned Sam as he fell back. His eyes went wide and he quickly looked too Chloe. “You saw him too right? I didn’t just imagine it all?”

“No, he definitely was there.”

Nadine tensed. “That’s impossible.”

“No, we both saw him. One hundred percent,” said Chloe.

“No you don’t understand,” Nadine bit back. “I looked. Just in case. His company was sold, the estate completely broken apart. He was pronounced dead!”

“He’s alive,” Sam interrupted.

Nadine quickly looked back again and then over to Chloe. “Oh don’t tell me he’s got your journal.”

“He does,” sighed Chloe.

“We’re done.”

“Wait what!” yelled Sam.

“Do you remember what the hell happened last time?” asked Nadine. “We are leaving and we’re forgetting you ever saw him.”

“No! I’m not letting him win again!”

“Win? How the hell does ending up dead at the bottom of the ocean sound like winning?”

“This was my job!” yelled Sam. “I researched it! I’ve wasted hours on it and I’m not letting him waltz in and take it!”

“What? Like he took Avery from you? How delusional can you—”

“Shut it! Both of you!” Chloe yelled, interrupting them. “Sam, if you’re sticking with this, then I’ll stick by you.”

“I can’t let you do that!” cried Nadine.

“And I can’t let Sam run off and get killed. Nate would kill me,” Chloe replied. “I understand if you don’t want to follow this anymore but—”

“You’re really going to do that?” Nadine shot back. “After…never mind.”

“Nadine—”

“No. Shut it. I’m thinking. You too Drake or I’ll break that nose in a second place,” growled Nadine.

It forced everyone to remain silent for the rest of the ride back to the hotel. Sam immediately went to go clean himself off and Chloe decided he’d probably need some help but she focused on Nadine first. Already, she was pacing back and forth in the room, energy bubbling underneath her skin.

“You…ok?”

Nadine whipped her head around to glare at her.

“Alright, stupid question. But listen you don’t have to stick around if you don’t want to deal with this.”

“If you follow Sam Drake into this ridiculous plan, I don’t have a choice.”

“Of course you—”

“No, you don’t understand! Last time I worked with Rafe I lost everything!” Nadine yelled. “And now you’re asking me to do it again for that moron!”

“I heard that!”

“Shut up!” Nadine yelled towards the bathroom door. “I’m serious. Please don’t do this.”

“I can’t walk away. Moron or not,” Chloe replied as she moved closer. “But that doesn’t mean you have to follow…oh. God I’m such an idiot.”

Chloe’s face softened as she fully understood what Nadine was trying to get across.

“Don’t worry. You’re not Sam Drake level,” murmured Nadine, her lips quirking upwards.

“I heard—”

“Shut it!” they yelled in unison, Nadine chuckling afterwards. Still, her smile didn’t fully reach her eyes as she murmured, “Chloe…”

“Come on. Us three against him. There isn’t a way we could lose,” replied Chloe.

“Maybe…maybe not,” Nadine said. “You mentioned a meeting?”

“Tomorrow around four, though he didn’t even seem sure he’d show up to it,” said Chloe. “I’ll look it up and—”

“I’ll go.”

“Why not have all of us—”

“No. You don’t know what he can be like, conniving and destructive,” said Nadine. She gestured towards the bathroom door and added, “And I don’t trust him to stay cool under pressure. I’ll see if Rafe will actually take the meeting and I’ll decide how we move from here.”

The door quickly opened, Sam coming out with at least the blood on his skin cleaned up. “No way! I’m—”

“No you are not. We don’t know what Rafe wants and better for me to get it out of him,” Nadine replied. “You’re too obvious.”

“I am not-hang on. Why are you coming closer? Will you-stop it-what are you-HOLY FUCK!” Sam quickly covered his face, unwelcomed tears bubbling up in his eyes. “What the hell!”

“Righted your nose. You’re welcome by the way,” smirked Nadine.

“Warning next time. Please!”

“What? Planning on getting punched again?”

“Oh fuck off,” groaned Sam as he wiped away the tears. He glanced back towards the bathroom mirror and leaned back. “Huh. That’s actually not half bad.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Whatever. I’m still going—”

“No, you’re not,” interrupted Nadine. “You’re honestly as bad as he is.”

“And you locked us all on a burning ship!” Sam shot back.

“Ja. I did. And I’m still less likely to act irrationally. What does that say about you?”

“Christ! Ok, you know what? I don’t care! I’m tired and confused and my face fucking hurts,” groaned Sam. “I’m going back to my room. I’ll see you two in the morning.”

Chloe watched him go, right then deciding she’d try to talk to Sam once Nadine left to meet Rafe tomorrow. Whether he liked it or not, it was better to get his thoughts out than bottle everything up. However, once the door was closed she looked back to Nadine and moved even closer. With a comforting hand on her shoulder, she squeezed and didn’t say a word.

Now wasn’t the time to actually talk about it. Nadine wasn’t ready to vocalize the words and neither was Chloe ready to give a response. She was still a bit shocked by the realization of why this was tearing up Nadine anyways.

“Hey, and if things don’t go the way we want, you can always kick his ass. Right?” Chloe joked.

“Hmm, by myself? Sure. But again, it depends what route he’s going down,” Nadine murmured, no laughter in her voice. “He can be pretty smart if he’s not being self destructive. Does he even know I’m with you two?”

“Not sure. Though he did mention the Tusk of Ganesh! He’s read an article or something about it,” said Chloe. “Why?”

“Nothing. Just trying to figure out the best to approach this,” Nadine sighed.

* * *

 

Rafe was lying in his bed, the journal resting on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. Part of him couldn’t believe what had just happened. That he’d seen Sam with his own two eyes. He couldn’t believe he’d actually punched him. He hated himself for hitting him. For hurting him again.

Another part wished he’d hit him at least once more.

He pulled the journal back up and flipped through it again. The page that the symbol had appeared on had faded away again. What secrets were hidden in this? How did Samuel know about it?

What would Rafe do tomorrow?

He had no idea if this was the only clue Sam had or if him and that woman would be able to follow Rafe if he just left. What about just finding an expert? Going on his own? Forgetting he’d ever seen them? What if he actually went to the café tomorrow?

The first time he’d let Samuel Drake into his life it had felt like a new beginning. The second time had been an actual miracle, the man back from the dead. The third time had marked his own sentencing.

They’d both already died once. They’d both lost so much time on Avery. And now Sam was living his life. At least he would have thought so except now he was back here, in Panama. The place where it had all ended and begun so many times over. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, just a planned stop and then Sam would be gone. Did this place mean anything to him now? Or was it just Rafe holding onto the memories of old?

He couldn’t tell what the right path would be. Which would be his greatest regret? He supposed that was the most important question.

Which path would leave him awake at night wondering about what could have been?

That question…that question was simple. Such things always had one answer, one definite. Rafe knew what he’d have to do to avoid that.

Maybe if he was lucky he’d get to say goodbye to Sara beforehand. Maybe…maybe he’d even keep this apartment if he left, just in case he ever wished to come back.

Rafe put the journal away and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Oh fuck,” groaned Sam. He’d just rolled over, his nose painfully pressing against the pillow. He slowly cracked his eyes open and looked around, noting how not even a hint of daylight was coming through the curtains.

A few more pained groans and he finally pushed himself over to grab his cell phone, the light momentarily blinding him before he saw the time. He still had about an hour before dawn.

God, he hadn’t gotten any sleep. Even if he’d managed to sleep to seven or eight, the dream likely would have kept on and would have just exhausted him even further. Every now and then Sam had dreams of the past. With all the shit that had happened, it would have been more surprising if every night had been peaceful. But this had been so much more vivid, more like a warped memory of the burning ship than anything else.

Afterwards, he’d just focused on the fact that his brother had been safe and alive. He’d kept that thought in his head to keep him smiling and joking and grinning. Really, this was the first time he really thought about Rafe’s…he supposed fake death now. Before he’d just been running from those memories. Now there was nowhere to run to.

“Fuck.”

Would this turn into a game of revenge now? Was that what Rafe was after? Before Sam had been fighting him tooth and nail once Nathan got involved but now…if he left Nathan out of this then maybe he’d let Rafe do what he wanted. To say Sam didn’t deserve any retaliation would have been a lie. He’d hurt Nathan, dragged him back into a life he hadn’t wanted. He’d nearly gotten his brother killed, put his wife and Victor in danger too. Yet despite it all Nathan had forgiven him. Because he was his brother. Because he was a better person than Sam himself.

But Rafe didn’t necessarily have that. He didn’t have a reason to forgive him, and Sam had hurt him, perhaps just as much as his brother.

Of course, thinking about all this could become completely irrelevant depending on how the meeting went. He still didn’t like the idea of Nadine being the only one to go but he at least didn’t think she’d betray them-well she wouldn’t betray Chloe and only by proxy himself. He was still pretty sure she’d drop him like a fly if she could.

The thoughts just kept running through his head, no conclusions possible until they found out exactly what Rafe wanted.

Once the sunlight finally started to stream in, Sam forced himself up and slowly made his way down to the continental breakfast. He spotted Nadine and Chloe already down there. The look from Chloe acted better than any mirror could.

“Don’t say anything,” grumbled Sam as he passed by and went to prepare his own cup. He didn’t even bother to try to maneuver the ceramic mug around his nose. He simply grabbed a straw and sat down with the two women, though he very clearly saw Nadine’s look of disgust. He pointed to his nose. “Remember?”

“Painful or not, aesthetically that’s almost cruel.”

Chloe let out a quick snort as Sam simply rolled his eyes and threw the straw in the black liquid. “Whatever. So we have to wait until four, huh?”

Nadine nodded as Chloe added, “Found the place he was talking about last night. It’s actually not too far from here.”

“Are we going to stake it out then? Hide somewhere while—”

“No. If it turns out he’s already working with someone, they could be watching the area,” replied Nadine. “Still, the place he chose is pretty public. At the very least it means he can’t try anything to rash.”

“You guys talk about him like he’s a mad genius and a guy who won’t hesitated to shoot either of you,” Chloe said.

“That’s probably the best description you can get of Rafe Adler,” murmured Sam as he slurped at his coffee through the straw. Nadine’s disgusted glances brought him some small feelings of joy. “When he’s really thinking things through, he’s great at planning ahead and he can be really patient.”

“Fixated would probably be a better word,” said Nadine.

“Alright, maybe so. But he will wait things out to try and get a better outcome. Usually. He also threw away Nathan’s idea of helping me and getting the hell out of that ship to try and kill him. It kind of goes back and forth,” Sam replied.

“So basically this all hinges on his mood.”

Nadine and Sam both nodded.

“Well that’ll be fun,” shrugged Chloe. As they shot her incredulous glances, she added, “What? I’ve dealt with moody assholes before. Once we understand his endgame it’ll be easy enough to beat him.”

“Maybe in a single battle but Rafe is clearly more resilient than any of us thought,” Sam sighed.

“Yeah, speaking of resilient, how did he supposedly die?” asked Chloe.

“Don’t look at me,” Nadine said. “I just locked those three idiots on the burning ship.”

Chloe turned to Sam.

“Nathan cut a rope that was holding up a bunch of treasure. I thought it had fallen on him, killed him instantly. Granted, I wasn’t paying much attention when Nathan and I were struggling to just get out.”

“But you don’t think he could have gotten out?” asked Chloe.

“Not on his own.”

Sam noted how a thought seemed to get stuck in Nadine’s head. “Shoreline…”

“Oh great,” groaned Sam, “we get to put the blame on Shoreline again.”

“Hey—”

“Don’t worry. I’m not lumping you in with them,” sighed Sam. “I’m guessing we can blame someone like Orca but he’s dead anyways so it doesn’t really matter.”

“Still, I’ll ask him. I’d like to know,” said Nadine. “But you’re also right. What matters is that he’s alive period and he’s a wall in between us and that journal.”

“So four o’clock you’ll head to the coffee shop and hopefully we’ll get some kind of answer,” Chloe replied. “And if you don’t at least send a text within thirty minutes after meeting him, then we’ll come down there too.”

“Well it’s safer than running in blind,” murmured Sam. “And until then?”

“We wait. There’s nothing else we can do,” Nadine replied. “Unless you want to drop this and get the fuck away from here.”

Oh, Sam wanted to do just that for multiple reasons and for multiple reasons he couldn’t. For the moment, he just held onto his own pride and greed. Sure, they were uglier depictions of his mind but he could at least understand them and accept the thoughts better than the others.

“Not yet,” said Sam. “Besides, even if we did just leave, who’s to say he won’t come after us for the hell of it?”

“You really think that? I mean, the guy we met last night seemed perfectly happy to never see you again too,” Chloe said.

“Again, depends on the mood.”

Chloe simply gave a little harrumph in response.

* * *

 

It had just turned a quarter past three and as Nadine stood up, she noted how Chloe jumped.

“There isn’t…actually a reason we should be afraid. Right?”

“No worries right now,” smirked Nadine. “He tries anything and I’ll break a table over his head.”

“I can believe it,” sighed Sam. “See you in a few I guess.”

Nadine nodded. She went for the door but hesitated before leaving. “I just realized I didn’t ask what he looked like. Anything different?”

“Hair was a hell of a lot messier. No scars on the face if that’s what you were wondering,” replied Sam.

Making a small noise of acknowledgement, Nadine finally left. Now that it was really upon her, she really was trying to figure out how this could go. Honestly, going by how Rafe had been acting the last time she’d seen him, she was surprised he hadn’t taken Sam’s head off then and there. So there was hope yet. Hope of what, she wasn’t sure but hope nonetheless.

Nadine got there somewhat early and due to how Chloe had described the indecisiveness, she expected to be waiting for some time. She was shocked that Rafe was already there and that he wasn’t alone.

Sam had been right. His hair was unkempt. At least compared to what Nadine was used to. The somewhat long strands hung around his forehead and eyes in a casual manner but Nadine wouldn’t be surprised if he still spent far too long getting it to look like that. Still, the more relaxed look only partially interested Nadine. What really interested her was his face.

Physically, it was the same face she remembered. The same eyes and lips and cheekbones, maybe an extra line under his eyes but otherwise still him. Yet that madness wasn’t there in his eyes and his lips weren’t turned up in some cruel sneer. The lines were still there, like the opposite of laugh lines, yet it seemed he had learned other expressions as he smiled at the young girl in front of him.

Nadine walked up, somewhat changing her tactic as she made her presence known. “She doesn’t look like yours.”

Rafe seemed surprised to finally be seeing her but not so much surprised that she’d been the one to come. He looked behind her, eyes clearly searching for Sam.

“It’s just me for now.”

“Who are you!?” cried the young girl excitedly, looking up with wide eyes.

“A former colleague,” Rafe replied. “Not the one I mentioned but she did work with us.”

That excitement in her face momentarily dropped, her eyes whipping back to Rafe. “You’re leaving already then?”

“Perhaps. I’m still not sure.”

“Are you ever coming back?”

“I will definitely do that if you want.”

The girl got up and Nadine thought she was going to hug Rafe or something. She stiffened when she hugged her instead.

“Take good care of him,” the girl said with a pointed look before hurrying back to Rafe. His arms slowly came around her, bringing her in and kissing her on the top of her head.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” she replied. The moment seemed to last a moment longer than necessary, the girl reluctant to leave before she finally turned and ran back inside.

Nadine honestly didn’t know what to think. All she could do was stare as she slowly sat down in front of him.

“I didn’t pay her as some act if that’s what you’re trying to figure out,” said Rafe.

“Then who is she?”

“Girl that’s much too friendly with strangers,” Rafe said with a soft chuckle. “We began talking about a month ago.”

“How long have you been here?”

“About two months. I was in the hospital for some time after all.”

There it was. The bite that Nadine was used to. “How did you get out? According to Sam, it should’ve been impossible.”

“Turned out there were other morons on the ship,” Rafe replied with a small shrug. “Some Shoreline men pulled me out. Not out of some sense of loyalty but because they hoped to get more money out of me.”

“And?”

“If you’re worried, I didn’t kill them. Just told them to fuck off. But not as nicely.”

“Not worried. Don’t really care anymore. I’m not with Shoreline. Done with it,” Nadine replied. She watched carefully as some form of real emotion flickered in Rafe’s eyes. His throat bobbed, finger twitched.

“You’ve partnered with Samuel.”

Nadine couldn’t help but snort. Oddly enough, it seemed to relax Rafe. “Not likely. I’d drop him in a second if Chloe let me.”

“Chloe Frazer? Was that the woman with Sam last night?” asked Rafe. “I read about you three and some archaeological find.”

“It was. I’ve partnered with her.”

“From hired army to treasure hunter? Quite a career change.”

“And what are you doing? Being less manic?” grumbled Nadine. It was only because they were in public that she didn’t feel a need to be more cautious. Still, it was interesting how Rafe didn’t seem to take the bait. Instead he sighed, momentarily looking years older.

“I was prepared to die,” Rafe answered. They felt like the most honest words she’d ever heard from his lips. “I wish I had.”

“You’re…serious.”

“I’m a bit lost now if I’m being honest.”

“And the journal?”

“I wasn’t aiming for it if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s pure chance that it captured my interest,” replied Rafe.

“Hmm, and what’s it going to take to get it from you?”

Rafe looked back inside the café. He wasn’t looking at one person but Nadine imagined he was searching for the girl. Whether he spotted her or not, Nadine couldn’t tell. When he turned back however he simply replied, “I want in.”

“What?! You’ve got to be joking.”

“I’m not talking about leading it. I don’t even really want a cut,” Rafe responded. “I don’t really need it.”

“Then what the hell are you after?”

“Purpose?”

Nadine slowly closed her mouth, stopping from giving any biting remarks. Despite how much she didn’t want to, she could relate to that question just a little too well. Still, she wasn’t just going to go along with it. “Is this some type of ploy?”

“A ploy for what exactly? I could give less of a shit about harming any of you at this point. What would be the point?”

“And what about Drake? Does that sentiment transfer to Sam?”

Rafe’s hands tightened.

“In my own opinion,” Nadine said, “forget about Sam Drake. I wish I had.”

“I _can’t_.”

“Rafe—”

“I don’t know what I want, alright?” he growled out. “I’m stagnant right now. I could do probably just about anything but there’s no purpose to any of it!”

“And you think following Sam on this is going to change that?”

“Maybe? I don’t know! I just…I need to hear him say it. Just once I want him to admit it,” Rafe said, his voice ending in a soft defeated tone.

“If you kill him—”

“I don’t want him dead. You or this Frazer don’t have to worry about that,” interrupted Rafe. “I just need to hear it.”

Nadine had an idea about what that was. She didn’t breach it though. Instead, she leaned back and really looked at him. He wasn’t the Rafe she remembered. There were definitely aspects still there but he was…tired. Lost maybe? The madness gone or at least extremely well hidden.

“You know,” she slowly said, “I’m surprised you haven’t tried to hit me. Or at least been ruder.”

“I hit you once. I don’t expect a second time to go as well.”

“You’re smarter than I gave you credit for.”

And then they laughed. They both actually laughed with each other! Nadine was so shocked, she almost choked on her own breath.

As the laughter left their voices, Rafe added, “That wasn’t exactly my proudest moment.”

“Well, I got you on the ground basically right afterwards so I’d say we’re even.”

“Are we really?”

Nadine shrugged. “Leaving Shoreline might have been the best thing I could have ever done,” she answered honestly.

“Perhaps leaving Avery’s hoard to rust was the best thing for me as well,” murmured Rafe.

“Well you’re being less of an ass than I expected so I would say it helped.”

Rafe rolled his eyes. “No reason to be at the moment. So?”

“I can’t make the decision by myself.”

“I figured as much. When do you think you will?”

Nadine got out a piece of paper. “You’ve got a pencil?”

After Rafe handed it over, she wrote down the name of their hotel. “That’s where we’re staying. Meet us there tomorrow. Noon?”

“You don’t think you’ll need more time in convincing Samuel?”

“More time might just make it more difficult,” replied Nadine. Then it hit her unexpectedly. She had just agreed to partner with Rafe again. Even if Sam and Chloe didn’t want to, she’d just said she’d try to convince them. Why the hell would she want to deal with Rafe’s bullshit again? And yet…

This entire meeting hadn’t gone how she’d expected.

“Am I going to regret this?”

“If you do, I can promise you it won’t be because of me,” Rafe evenly replied.

“Hmm, strong words.”

“I don’t have anything to prove in this. Not like before. I just…I need a change.”

“And why not try and find Drake sooner?”

“I still don’t know if he’s the change I need,” Rafe replied. “I’m simply going with the cards I’ve been dealt. It’s not like I sought him out.”

“But why now? You said you’ve been here two months. What about before?”

“Still suspicious? I told you I was in a hospital.”

“And do you actually have any proof of that? Maybe the Drakes really didn’t see what happened and you got out almost scot free. What if you’ve been planning this all along, just waiting it out?”

Rafe twisted his left arm over, the sleeve of his shirt pulling up ever so slightly. Scars like a spider web could just barely be seen. Then with one quick jerk, Rafe pulled his shirt up and let it fall back down again. Still, that second of viewing was enough for Nadine to assess the damage. The burn marks and twisted tissue and surgical scars, all heavily concentrated on the left side.

“Believe me. I haven’t had time to sit and scheme.”

Well that threw her suspicions out the window, at least partially. “How far does it go down?”

“Just below the hip. They had to remove a kidney and part of my liver along with putting in a prosthetic lower rib. Along with the broken bones it took about seven months for recovery. Still have to take pills and have about a eighth of my body mass to still gain back. Might have been longer if I hadn’t been so stubborn.”

“I’ve seen men with lesser injuries who haven’t survived because they don’t have the will,” Nadine softly said. It wasn’t meant to be unkind. Rafe seemed to understand that. “If you’re as lost as you say you are, how could you survive?”

“At the time, I wasn’t really thinking about purpose,” Rafe answered. “All I thought was how dying in some hospital bed was the most undignified end I could think of no matter what came before or after.”

“I can drink to that.”

Rafe gave a light snort as he asked, “So tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow.” Nadine slowly stood up, her eyes once more boring into Rafe’s. “I lost a lot working with you. I’m not going to make the same mistake again.” She let all threat and malice enter her voice in that second, no longer the business woman, the colleague.

Rafe didn’t flinch though. He simply nodded in acceptance. “I understand.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Nadine turned and left, wondering what the future would hold.

* * *

 

He slowly traced the scars. Lying on his bed, Rafe started at mid thigh and slowly traveled upwards. He didn’t actually remember being trapped. Apparently he’d woken up a few times but his first memory was after one of the many surgeries that had managed to keep his insides in.

His strength and stamina would never be the same. He had a limit. One that really mattered now if he didn’t want to hurt himself even further.

Pressing against his skin, he could feel the rib they’d put in. It was as hard as the other ones and he couldn’t actually feel the difference even though he knew of it. His fingers went over the surgical scar right there, the skin messed together crudely from the burns and other scaring around the area. It was pure luck that the things that had crushed his bones and organs hadn’t destroyed his heart as well. It was pure luck that it all hadn’t come crashing down on his head.

Rafe slowly breathed in and out, felt his heartbeat and how the scar tissue pulled in still unfamiliar ways. He didn’t believe in second chances and didn’t think of his survival as that. It had been a mistake, an unexpected continuation that had never been planned.

And now he was continuing. He would see Sam again tomorrow. This time he wouldn’t hit him despite how satisfying it might be. Perhaps they really would choose to work together again. Him and Samuel and Nadine Ross.

Then there was Chloe Frazer as well, an unknown he’d need to asses. There had to be something special about her if she’d captured Nadine’s interest. He wondered how well Sam knew her too.

He just had to wait until tomorrow. Today he’d made the choices necessarily to get out of this stagnant life but it was really in the hands of Nadine and the others as to what his future would hold. At the very least he got to say the possibly temporary goodbye to Sara. She’d done him a lot of good as he’d healed and lived from day to day.

Now what would he do with that healing?

* * *

 

“You what?!”

“It’s what he wanted. In exchange for giving you the journal,” replied Nadine. If she hadn’t been involved with Rafe before, Sam’s reaction might have almost been comical. As it stood, she put a calming hand on his shoulder. “He’s not the same Rafe we knew. That I’m sure of.”

“Tell that to my nose then!” Sam yelled. “He’s got another plan! Someone else he’s working with. Anything!”

“I really don’t think so.”

“And he told you he’s only been here like two months or something. I bet his injuries were actually nothing and this past year he’s been setting up some plan to get back at me and Nathan.”

“You’re starting to sound irrational now,” sighed Nadine. “He didn’t even mention your brother. And besides, I saw the scarring. I’m amazed he’s still walking.”

Sam opened his mouth to object again but hesitated upon really looking. Nadine didn’t know the full story between Sam and Rafe but she understood that it wasn’t all hate between them. Especially with the look Sam was giving her now. Despite what he remembered of the ship, he’d probably assumed that Rafe had made it out fine since he hadn’t seen any evidence to prove otherwise.

He wasn’t focusing on what Rafe could be planning, or thinking how devious Rafe could be though. Not with the emotion Nadine was trying to get across. Sam slowly asked, “How bad?”

“It took him seven months to get to this point and he’s still healing,” Nadine said. She could tell what question Sam was thinking and despite how certain he’d just been that Rafe was planning to betray them, there was no malicious intent on his face. He needed to know yet he couldn’t bring himself to speak the words. “I imagine he did. Quite a bit,” Nadine answered.

Slowly, Sam sat down, his mind clearly trying to wrap around that.

“Listen,” Nadine softly continued, “I know you have this weird relationship with him. I’m pretty sure you distrust him more than me but there’s also some serious guilt there. Why not confront this and see how it goes? Your brother never has to get involved.”

“Says you, but what if Rafe decides to go after him?” asked Sam, his voice strained. “I’m supposed to be getting on with my life now. Not wallowing in the past.”

“Don’t think of it as the past then. Like I said, he’s different.”

“Didn’t he betray you too? I don’t understand why you’re so calm about this.”

“I also betrayed him.”

“So that just makes it Even-Steven huh?”

“Who the hell is Steven?”

“It’s-oh hell never mind. The point is—”

“The point is that you have two options. Either choose to meet Rafe tomorrow with Chloe and myself or forget this job and the journal,” Nadine interrupted. “You’ve got until noon to decide.”

With that, Nadine left the room, having asked Chloe to give them some privacy beforehand. Chloe was waiting in their own room, her face clearly showing that she’d heard their shouting even if she hadn’t understood every word.

“Not go well?”

“He’s against it.”

“Not too surprised,” sighed Chloe. “While you were gone I tried talking to him a bit but what little he said and what’s happening is honestly just confusing me more. Beforehand I thought there was some unrequited love there or something. But he’s like afraid of him and in awe of him and…there’s some type of infatuation there and a lot of guilt I’m pretty sure just…”

“Listen, if Sam Drake can’t even explain it, I highly doubt you can,” Nadine replied as she sat beside her.

“Still, just how against this you originally were, I’ve got to ask what changed,” Chloe said. “You even seemed afraid for…well me.”

“I figured Rafe would be out for blood. I didn’t want you to get caught in the crossfire.”

“And now what do you think he’s after?”

“I think…just somewhere to belong. Person or place or event, doesn’t really matter. Working with him it had all been fire. Anger and energy. But it’s burned out now. There’s nothing pointing him in the right direction. Any direction really.”

“Nadine Ross,” murmured Chloe with a fond smile, “are you trying to play the hero?”

“What? No! I’m just trying to diffuse a possibly dangerous situation.”

“Says the woman with all the explosives,” laughed Chloe. “No, I think you actually care about what happens here.”

“What? To Rafe Adler and Sam Drake? Not likely.”

Chloe smiled nevertheless, simply amused by how Nadine pouted her lips and furrowed her brow. “Uh huh, well we’ll see. Besides, you’ve punched me in the face before and you care about me now.”

“Oh yeah? Who says I care about you?” smirked Nadine.

“I think just about anyone can see it. You’re almost as obvious as an American,” Chloe said as she leaned in closer. “I’ll let you in on a little secret though. I don’t need much protecting.”

“Excuse me, but I think I remember saving your ass very clearly.”

“It is an ass worth saving.”

“Oh that is bad. Don’t tell me you picked it up from a Drake.”

“You’ll never find out,” laughed Chloe as she pressed her lips to Nadine’s for a second time.

To be completely honest, Chloe had thought something would come out of that first kiss on the plane, the open invitation. Yet it was almost more exciting that it hadn’t, not immediately anyways. Like Nadine hadn’t just taken her up on the fling and then left it at that. And the fact that Nadine had been wary of Rafe primarily because of what could happen to her…well it was sweet.

“Oh shit,” muttered Chloe as they pulled apart. “I’m getting too old. I think I’m falling for your sappiness.”

“And what the hell would that be?”

“Aw, you don’t even realize you’re doing it,” laughed Chloe. Before Nadine asked something else though, she changed the subject and asked, “So, I’m guessing we’re going to meet the infamous Adler but what about Sam?”

“I think I’ll drag him down there whether he likes it or not.”

“I’ll get the legs, you get the arms?” asked Chloe.

Nadine snorted in response. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

 

Sam couldn’t believe he’d been talked into this. Well, really it was more like threatened into this but still! He couldn’t believe he was actually going along with this foolish plan to go talk to Rafe.

On the one hand, a sort of morbid part of him wanted to see the truth, what he hadn’t been able to see in that darkened basement. And then there was the part of him that blamed himself, that was saying he needed to look on what had happened and take responsibility. But then there was Nathan to consider and he had no idea what Rafe had in store for his brother.

If there was anything.

And then even with himself trying to take responsibility, he also wanted to throw that shit out the window and run in the opposite direction. Then there was the small part of himself that simply didn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Rafe had changed. And then another part that almost hoped for it.

Maybe that was partially why he was so upset. Because having Rafe alive meant he had to confront what Rafe meant to him. He had to confront the past and what had happened. Nadine had said this didn’t have to be about it but for Sam, he couldn’t separate the two. Rafe was simply too integral to his life. Nadine had only met him about three years ago but for Sam, Rafe had been in his head for over a decade, even with that decade being spent in prison.

Still, when noon hit Sam went, albeit whiningly. Chloe almost seemed excited which he supposed she would. She’d somehow managed to befriend Nadine Ross after all. She was probably thinking Rafe could be saved or something else equally ridiculous. Nadine herself seemed calm though and despite it all, that did ease some of Sam’s fears. Considering how she’d first reacted when Rafe had been mentioned again, he supposed her calm was either signaling her claims as not completely unfounded, or at the very least she’d easily take him down if he tried something.

Sam was still leaning more towards the latter belief, not really able to view Rafe as anything but a threat.

Despite that, he was going though and soon found himself, Chloe, and Nadine sitting in the lobby, waiting for Rafe to show up. Chloe and Nadine were talking about other things but Sam couldn’t really bring himself to join in or throw across a sarcastic comment.

Instead, his eyes remained focused on the sliding doors. Just waiting for that familiar face to walk in. Seeing him in the light would be different, would somehow make this whole fever dream more real. Granted, Rafe had broken his nose and that was about as real as one could get but it was still different. His hands painfully clenched as he waited…and waited…noon passed and…

There he was. Before Sam could even hope that maybe Rafe had said fuck it and had just chosen not to come, he was there. It seemed so wrong to see him just standing. There should have been fire covering him and a look of pure malice on his face.

But he was just…a man. A tired looking man as he slowly made his way over.

Chloe stood up first and held out her hand. Nadine simply rolled her eyes as Rafe gave her a somewhat confused look.

“I’m Chloe Frazer. It’s nice to meet you.”

Rafe made a noise in the back of his throat but still brought his hand up and slowly shook hers. He looked to Nadine, gave a slight nod…and then turned to him.

“Something happen to your nose?”

“Alright you—!”

“No. We are not doing this,” Nadine interrupted. “We are going to sit and fucking talk. Not act like brats, ja?”

Chloe resisted the urge to laugh and point out Nadine had just grabbed the helm of the mom role. Better to joke about it later when she wasn’t ready to take someone’s head off though. Instead she sat down and gestured to the empty spot.

Rafe slowly sat, his eyes intently focused on Sam. As for Sam, he noted the scars on the underside of his left arm and was recalling what Nadine had told him. His stomach painfully tightened, the anger changing over to guilt for a bit. He pushed that aside though and changed to concern and wariness. “Nathan—”

“I don’t give two shits about your brother,” Rafe interrupted, “and I’m sure as hell not wasting my time going after him.”

Ok…so a bit forward but the fact that Rafe seemed so certain of his words gave Sam a reason to at least breathe a little easier. He tried to remember what he’d thought of before. If Rafe didn’t really have any want to go after Nathan…then whatever this was about Sam should at least sit down and understand it. What he’d done…that feeling of guilt was coming back. As much as he wanted to, he didn’t push it away though. He let his heart get weighed down as he really looked at Rafe.

In the light, Sam could finally see that he had lost weight and muscle mass. He seemed even smaller and his eyes screamed tired but not in the same way as before. Back then it had been about pushing himself to the limit and constant late nights studying and researching. Now the tiredness was something else.

Lost was how Nadine had described it. Despite his better judgment, Sam was beginning to agree.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this quiet without having food shoved down your throat,” Rafe suddenly said.

So he was still a bit of an ass. Good to know. But in regards to all he could have said, that statement had been fairly mild.

“I’d say it’s not every day you see a man come back from the dead but for us it almost is,” Sam muttered with a small shrug. “Nadine told us you wanted in. She didn’t explain what you wanted out of it.”

“Nothing.”

Chloe spoke up before Sam could respond. “It’s rare that people go into treasure hunting without the goal of riches but I suppose you don’t need them, huh?”

Rafe gave a small shrug. “Technically I could just not work for the rest of my life.”

“Avery wasn’t about riches. Not really. Not for you,” Sam replied. “Why this? Why’d you take the journal?”

“The research and study I did, the knowledge I chose to learn, was the only thing that was ever mine,” said Rafe. “I figured I might as well use it for something.”

“Why the journal?”

“I told you. It was pure chance,” spit back Rafe. “I chose that collector because the historical artifacts he had seemed to be what I was looking for and it was nearby. I picked the journal by chance.”

Sam slowly breathed through his nose. He looked to the bag Rafe had brought with him. “Did you bring it?”

“What’s your decision?”

“I say the more the merrier,” Chloe interjected, putting her hands up in surrender. “Granted, it’s Sam’s job.”

Sam stared at Rafe. He thought about saying no, about finding some convoluted way to steal it back. And then he thought about what he’d done to Rafe. He thought about what would happen if he basically did it again.

He looked at what his handiwork had already done. His mind flashed back to when he’d first met Rafe, just barely twenty-one, younger than Nathan. Sam hadn’t been the only factor. Rafe’s own greed and obsession over Avery’s treasure had hurt him. But it hadn’t been the only thing. It hadn’t been the final nail in the coffin. Sam got that honor.

This second chance at life, at being free and fixing things with his brother and finding his own discoveries, all of it would be pointless if he said no now. Even if Rafe didn’t come after him or get angry or whatever, Sam would still be the same bastard he’d been before. He was trying to change, he really was, and he saw doing this was one way to accomplish that despite how much he didn’t want to.

“Nathan never finds out,” Sam slowly said.

Rafe seemed shocked for a second. It took time for it to sink in before he finally snorted and muttered, “That’s probably the easiest request you could have asked of me.”

“Whatever. Did you bring the journal?”

Reaching into the bag, Rafe pulled it out and handed it over. There was that hesitation as it passed between their hands, neither letting go for a second. Rafe didn’t say anything but his eyes basically said Sam would regret it if he ran. As Rafe slowly let go, Sam kept that in mind and quickly started to flip through the journal.

His eyes scanned the characters, the quick drawings. He was hoping to find that symbol, something to point him in the right direction so he wouldn’t have to translate the entire journal. Where was it—

“Do you have any idea of what you’re looking for?”

“Yes,” growled Sam as he glared over at Rafe.

“Hmm, you could have fooled me,” Rafe replied, suddenly snatching the book back.

“What the hell?”

Rafe ignored him, flipping to the page he knew to look for. Thankfully the hotels here didn’t care so much about smoking inside.

As he brought out the lighter, Sam’s eyes went to it immediately. He was shocked that Rafe still had it, wondering how he could have held onto it for so long. Back when Rafe had gotten him out of prison and they’d been working together, Sam had never seen it. He’d since forgotten when he’d passed the lighter to Rafe and had told him to simply keep it all those years ago.

That sentimentality left his mind though when he watched Rafe pull a page up and flicked the lighter on.

“Hey! What do you think—”

“You may be closer to forty than fifty but some patience would go a long way.”

“Says you! What the hell are you…oh. Wow how did-wait how did you even know that was there?!”

All leaned forward as the symbol slowly came forth on the paper.

“The smell and quality of this particular page made me think it could have invisible ink on it,” Rafe replied. He snapped the lighter shut and put it in his pocket. “You taught me that trick if I remember correctly.”

“Yeah…” murmured Sam. God those days, they’d been so simple… “That’s—”

“The Imperial Seal of China,” said Rafe.

“I thought you said you picked the journal at random!”

“I can look up a damn symbol,” Rafe growled out.

“What’s so important about that?” interrupted Nadine, doing it to keep Rafe and Sam from arguing too much with each other.

“The physical seal was lost in something like the Ming Dynasty if I remember correctly. This is just the symbol but a physical seal was made and completely carved out of jade,” said Sam.

“So what’s it doing in this journal?” asked Chloe.

“Supposedly it’s one of the lost treasures that Ching Shih collected over the years and added to her hoard,” Sam replied. “Besides just jewels and rubies and shit like that she also collected artifacts that she found. Some say for good luck, to protect her and her fleet. There are probably a lot of reasons why she would have collected them.”

“So Ching Shih wrote this?” asked Rafe.

“No, one of her men who left her service and inside this journal should be clues as to where she hid all these things.”

“So we’re going to have to wait for you to translate all this,” sighed Nadine.

“Hey! My ancient Chinese isn’t half bad and I can work while we move. After all, it’s historical fact that Ching Shih never sailed outside the China Sea. Wherever this hoard is, it’s going to be in China or around that area.”

“So then we need to get to China,” Chloe replied.

“I’ll sort that out.”

Sam whipped his head towards Rafe. “I don’t—”

“I have money to spare,” interrupted Rafe. “And if I’m joining I should contribute something.”

“You already did,” grinned Chloe. “You found the symbol after all.”

“I would have found it eventually,” Sam grumbled.

“You just keep telling yourself that love,” laughed Chloe.

If Rafe was amused, he didn’t show it. He looked to Nadine.

“I’m fine with it.”

“Then I’ll try to get us on a flight by tomorrow,” Rafe replied. As he stood up, he snapped the journal shut and put it away again.

“Wait a second—”

“Think of it as insurance,” Rafe said. “I’ll be back tomorrow, same time.”

“Sounds good. We’ll see you then,” Chloe said with a small wave.

“Hang on. Doesn’t anyone else see a problem with this?” asked Sam. “What if you just choose to go and do this on your own? What insurance do we have that you won’t leave with the journal?”

“What? Afraid to wake up tomorrow and simply find me gone?” Rafe questioned, the words carefully chosen and barbed.

At least on Sam’s part, Chloe’s low whistle was not appreciated.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Rafe softly said before turning and leaving.

Chloe reached across and hit Sam on his shoulder. “Shit, talk about a low blow. I think that went below sea levels.”

Sam didn’t respond, not in that moment. He just watched Rafe’s receding form, the words still sharp in his mind.

* * *

 

To be perfectly honest, Rafe thought about leaving. He thought about what that would do to Sam, the look on his face as he realized just how Rafe had gone behind him and done the exact same thing. What little satisfaction he would have gained would have been short lived though.

Something like disappearing didn’t quite have the same impact when the person he was betraying already hated his guts.

That of course brought forward the question of why he was doing it then. Why spend time with a man that had left him to die? That had betrayed him in more than one way? Why was he searching to hear those words from Sam when he knew that all it would do would make the past all the more toxic?

Rafe supposed it was because he really had nothing else. Somehow, seeing how this went, even if it went poorly, was better than just remaining stagnant.

He was chasing after Samuel once more and it was like his heart was breaking all over again.


	3. Connecting Flights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has a scene near the end that I randomly thought of and which actually kind of sparked this story so I've been really excited to write it. There were a few different places I thought about how to end this chapter but I decided to not leave it on as much of a cliffhanger as I could have haha. Hopefully you like it. I had a blast writing it. Enjoy!

“You surprised that I came?”

Sam bit his tongue and simply crossed his arms in response. He stared at Rafe who evenly stared back, challenging him. Honestly, the worst part of this was that Rafe was never leaving his mind. It didn’t matter how often they actually worked side by side on this. It didn’t matter if they barely talked. At least for the next two weeks until the swelling and bruising completely disappeared there was a rather permanent reminder sitting in the middle of his face.

Was this really some attempt at reconciliation? Was Rafe hoping to bond again or something else? Was it all an act? What was his game plan? Why—

“I personally think this is going to be great fun,” Chloe said with a large grin and smile. “I’m finally meeting one of Sam’s and Nadine’s friends.”

“What!?” yelled Sam.

“I don’t think—”

“Oh don’t worry. I know you two have no friends,” replied Chloe with a role of her eyes. “But let’s face it, the closest thing to one would be a mortal enemy. Anyways, we’ve already started to find some pretty interesting things. Here, look at this.”

Sam had to force himself not to say anything as Chloe basically just gave away what little progress he had made last night without the journal. She slid right next to Rafe and at least he seemed just as put off by her friendliness as Sam and Nadine were, though Nadine was definitely less concerned than Sam was.

Rafe took Chloe’s phone and zoomed in on the map she’d pulled up. “So first spot to look will be this set of islands?”

“Yep. Seems it used to function as a port for the pirate king but current erosion and what not has seriously degraded the area. Not nice enough to be a tourist spot and there aren’t enough ruins, at least no known ones, to give the government any need to protect it,” said Chloe. “They’re currently empty, not large enough or good enough to function as a modern day port  or some look out either. Should only be us when we get there.”

Rafe turned the image slightly, looking at it from a different angle. “Almost looks like a hand.”

“Huh, didn’t notice that. Creepy,” grinned Chloe as she took her phone back. “So the arrangements were made?”

Rafe nodded. “We can leave in three hours if that’s possible.”

“Fine with me,” Nadine said. “Nothing else left for us here.”

And with that, Rafe was giving them the necessary information and the airfield where they’d meet. Then he was gone. He’d disappeared again with the journal still in his possession. Having him momentarily gone didn’t make Sam feel any safer either.

“You know, just because I’ve agreed to this doesn’t necessarily mean I want you hanging off his shoulder,” Nadine said with a pointed look.

Chloe just rolled her eyes though. “I’m pretty sure he just needs a friend and what with you walking on eggshells around him and you not wanting anything to do with him, the job has fallen to me.”

“Rafe Adler doesn’t do friends,” sighed Sam.

“Uh huh. Sure. He may be a bit of a jerk but he’s not a psychopath.”

“Mmm…”

“Oh come on Sam. Stop being so melodramatic.”

Before Sam could retaliate, Nadine said, “Let’s go get packed. The sooner we get to China the sooner this will all be over.”

“Fine. I can at least agree with that,” sighed Sam.

He was happy to be getting out of Panama. He’d be even happier though if he wasn’t going to be stuck on a plane with Rafe for hours on end and then likely get stuck on a boat even longer. Still, at least they wouldn’t be in an entire country full of memories. Just ignoring Rafe entirely, Sam was actually looking forward to the trip. He’d never been to China after all and that was part of the reason he’d originally wanted Chloe on the job seeing as she’d actually been a few times. Nadine had been an unexpected addition though not as unwelcomed as she’d once been.

And now all four of them were flying out together like some team. It would have been laughably ridiculous if he hadn’t been so annoyed.

Still, he managed to complain little as they packed up their few belongings and headed to the airfield that Rafe had chosen. Sam was honestly surprised that he hadn’t gotten some private jet flown in and that they were riding commercial, albeit first class. He was even more surprised when Rafe gave a false last name at the gate. He wasn’t going to out him then and there (he wasn’t that big of an asshole) but he still asked across the aisle once they sat down.

“You’re still responding to your last name so what was that about?” asked Sam with a narrowed gaze.

“Legally, I am dead. If a paper trail got left behind I’m sure some vulture would try to find and milk me dry for what I’ve got left though most are still too focused on picking apart the company and estate,” Rafe evenly replied with a tone that clearly said, you should have figured that out idiot. He remained staring straight ahead though and apparently that was all he wished to talk about.

Sam was fine with that. He’d gotten his answer along with another interesting fact. He’d suspected Rafe might have actually disappeared seeing as Nadine had been so adamant that he was dead but now he had confirmation. Rafe really had completely left his old life behind. All he had was his cash and…he was wasting it on them? Honestly, the more answers Sam got, the more confused he became.

For the moment though, he planned to avoid them. Hopefully if anything he’d get some sleep on this flight. Just to make sure, he put some headphones in and closed his eyes, letting the music distract him from anything else. At least for a little while, Rafe wouldn’t be in his head.

* * *

 

Chloe got on the plane a little behind the others to run to the restroom. When she did, she noted how first class didn’t look like it was going to get full and decided to ignore the letter and number on the ticket Rafe had given her. Instead, she went by Nadine and the already softly snoring Sam before sitting next to Rafe much to his surprise.

Nadine turned around, giving her an incredulous look.

“Do you need something?” asked Rafe. He almost sounded wary, like a cornered cat. And judging from the stories by Nadine and Sam, she imagined he had some pretty nasty claws. Still, she didn’t think he’d actually attack at the moment.

“Just felt like a change of conversation.” She smirked over at Nadine. “Not that I don’t adore you darling but I’m curious what’s floating in this one’s head.”

“I think you should go to your assigned seat,” Rafe muttered. Chloe was betting he could have said it a lot nastier but he seemed to be containing himself. It was almost like Rafe really was trying to work with them despite how against it Sam still was and the verbal jousting the two were doing.

“What? Afraid I’m taking someone else’s seat?” laughed Chloe. “No, you wouldn’t care about that and in fact, I’m betting you even bought this seat too just so you wouldn’t have to sit next to one of us or a stranger.”

“How—”

“Figured as much. Just seems like something you would do.”

Rafe frowned and looked away. “You don’t know me.”

“No, but I’m starting to get a pretty good read,” said Chloe. “Sam calls you a conniving mad man and Nadine’s description is pretty similar. Granted, Sam said some pretty nasty things about Nadine before.”

“He still does,” snorted Nadine.

“Yes, but it’s more with snarky fondness,” Chloe replied.

“Oh, is that what you call it?”

“I’m sorry,” muttered Rafe, “but does this have a point?”

“Point is secondary sources can’t always be trusted. Or at the very least they should be scrutinized a bit more,” Chloe said. “So this is me getting past the secondary sources and coming to you. We’re going to be stuck together for a while and I want to know who’s going to have my back.”

“You needn’t worry about that,” sighed Rafe. “I’m not going to betray you. _Him_ on the other hand…”

Nadine rolled her eyes. She had twisted around in her seat and was now leaning on her side so she could look at them. “If you were going to betray him, you would have done it all ready.”

“Maybe I’m waiting for the right moment,” Rafe growled.

“If it was me or somebody else who’d pissed you off in the past,” said Nadine, “I’d say sure. You can be patient enough when your head is in control. You’d probably wait it out, hit them where it really hurts and get off Scot-free. But not with Sam Drake. He makes you too irrational.”

“He doesn’t make me irrational!”

Chloe unsuccessfully hid a snort as Rafe glared at Nadine.

“Ja, he does. It may have taken more time but we would have gotten Avery’s treasure if you had just left Drake out of it.”

“I needed him!”

Nadine let out a slow sigh. “Ja, I can see that now. Just not for the treasure.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he growled. He shot a quick glance to the somehow still sleeping Sam before looking out the window.

“I gotta say, I agree with Nadine here,” murmured Chloe. “Tell me. What was he like?”

“A selfish asshole. What else?”

“That explains why you two got along so well,” Nadine replied.

Before he could respond, Chloe quickly said, “I’m talking about before.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Rafe growled.

“Sure it does. From what I’ve heard, it’s obvious you and Nate were never quite on the same page and I doubt you would have worked with the Drakes if you’d hated them equally. That must mean there was more to Sam.”

“I said it doesn’t matter. Why can’t you let this go?” asked Rafe.

“Because you’re not shutting it down,” smirked Chloe.

“What the hell does that even mean?”

“That you want to talk. I can tell.”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Then what’s with this level of toleration? I don’t think you’d be so ready to deal with me if there wasn’t something you wanted to say,” Chloe said.

“You want me to say something? I’m amazed that someone as seemingly intelligent as you is still dealing with him,” muttered Rafe.

Chloe leaned back, letting his words sink in for a moment longer. She decided to take a break from the third degree as the flight attendant started to announce they’d soon be taking off. Chloe snapped her belt on but Rafe didn’t argue. He just side eyed her and continued to stare out the window. That and just the way he was talking about Sam…Chloe knew that there was more there and at least part of it Rafe wanted to talk about.

She let him rest for a bit however until they were in the air and the plane had leveled out. Through the entire thing, Sam gave a few grumbles but otherwise remained asleep. Once the seatbelt sign was turned off, Nadine undid hers and moved to an empty seat in front of Rafe. The few people in first class stared but no one went to interrupt or stop them. Chloe also turned to Rafe again, much to his annoyance.

“Ok, so you’re brought in on the Avery thing ‘cause you have money and though Nathan is annoying and you don’t like dealing with him and he doesn’t trust you, you still do it for Sam. So I repeat my question, what was he like?”

“The same way he is now,” growled Rafe. He went silent, looking down at his feet. It started to get uncomfortable but thankfully Nadine seemed to be willing to follow her lead. That meant staying silent…and waiting…and waiting… “He’s more afraid to be stuck behind bars now but he’s still sarcastic as hell and doesn’t know how to shut the hell up.”

“Sounds like Sam,” Chloe shrugged. “But what else? Nate ever get jealous when you two were hanging out?”

“He would have had to think of me as an equal to get jealous,” said Rafe. “He just hated me.”

“But Sam didn’t,” Chloe continued.

“Not at the time.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Nadine sighed. She’d dealt with both of them for about a year. If one thing was clear to her, it was that any claim hate wasn’t true, at least not completely.

“He blames me for his imprisonment,” growled Rafe. “Of course he fucking hates me.”

“If he hated you, he wouldn’t be here right now,” said Nadine.

“She’s got you there. Sam isn’t one for trying to make evil plans behind someone’s back. Least not intentionally,” Chloe chuckled. “If he didn’t really want you here, he would have already figured out a way to get you off this job.”

Rafe frowned at that. For a split second he almost looked hopeful in a sad yet weird way. Then that passed and he replied, “Barely tolerating me isn’t that far off from hating me. It just changes the fact that I’m here. Not how we’re interacting.”

“Perhaps, but then he didn’t exactly try and sabotage us. Not at first anyways. If we hadn’t come after him or his brother so hard, I doubt he would have really gone for us physically,” said Nadine. “He just left.”

Rafe tensed at that, his nails digging into the palms of his hands. Nadine seemed to recognize the reaction as Chloe frowned. Well there was something…but how to proceed?

“You know,” she slowly said, “Sam never did mention exactly how he left. What? Did he have to dodge a bunch of Shoreline men? Swing out a balcony somewhere?”

“No.”

Nadine looked interested in this answer, like even she didn’t know. Maybe for her, Sam really had just disappeared. Rafe knew something though…something more…

“A secret passage then,” Chloe said with a shrug. “Or maybe he bribed someone? Seems like something Sam would do—”

“He was always a free man,” growled Rafe. “I didn’t force him to stay. Not once! I just woke up alone and he wasn’t there!”

If the choice of words weren’t a big enough clue, Rafe’s immediate reaction told Chloe all she needed to hear. Nadine looked momentarily shocked only to slowly nod in understanding, like she’d suspected the whole time. And Rafe, he looked mortified that he’d even said it. His head whipped towards the window, not that it even mattered seeing as his face was currently covered with his hand. Putting that into the mix, it made sense why this wasn’t cut and dry for the two, why Sam seemed uncertain about everything and was constantly changing his thoughts. Why he wouldn’t have immediately left. Chloe had plenty of questions she now wanted to ask, both towards Rafe and Sam. However, she stopped pushing again, instead focusing on Rafe.

He was trembling. From anger? Pain? Regret? Chloe didn’t know. She just did what seemed the proper thing to do after bringing up what were clearly unwelcomed memories.

She hugged him.

“What are you doing?” His face was muffled by his own hand but he didn’t immediately shrug her off.

“It’s called a hug kid. Don’t tell me you’ve never had one before?”

“What’s with the kid crap?”

“You’re younger than me, alright?” chuckled Chloe. “Just accept it.”

Rafe grumbled something unintelligible but slowly just…relaxed. She gave one final squeeze and this time Rafe actually reacted to it a bit before she pulled back and gave him a pointed look. “Listen, I’m not great at the feely-crap but you look like you needed that.”

“You were the one that forced me to say it.”

“Fair enough and I promise I won’t push farther for now.”

“For now?”

“I think there’s a bit of magic I can still work with all this.”

“You’d need a fucking miracle,” retorted Rafe.

“Well, I’ve been known to work a few of those in my time too,” chuckled Chloe. “Point is, I’ll rather obviously change the subject for you now. What languages do you know?”

“Why do you want to know?” frowned Rafe.

“What? Think there’s an ulterior motive?” laughed Chloe. “I’m just trying to make small talk. Distract you and all that.”

“Well his Latin is shit,” muttered Nadine. “I’ll tell you that much.”

“Et frustra es homo.”

Nadine blinked as Chloe slowly worked in her head what that meant. The phrase was only somewhat familiar…

“Still haven’t a clue what it means but I’ll say your pronunciation is better,” Nadine said.

“Ha!”

“What?” asked Nadine.

Chloe kept laughing for a bit before managing to get out, “He basically just called you a worthless person.”

“Why you—”

He crossed his arms. “Don’t insult something you don’t know anything about,” Rafe muttered.

Nadine’s annoyed face froze for a moment before relaxing. “Fair enough.”

“Alright, I’m guessing you didn’t just practice that one phrase in case you needed to backtalk somebody in Latin,” chuckled Chloe.

He only shrugged this time. “Quid vobis videtur?” asked Rafe.

“Alright, I’m not a Drake,” Chloe said. “Give me a second…alright yeah. I understand what you said.”

“Ok, so you weren’t horrid when I met you but clearly you’ve been working on it,” said Nadine.

“It gets boring when all you can do is sit and go to physical therapy,” muttered Rafe. “Learning Latin just seemed…like something I might as well do. Besides, I knew a little already. I had the basics figured out anyways.”

“Cool. Anything else?”

“I can speak Spanish. Once I knew where I was headed, it seemed like a necessity,” Rafe replied.

“I can speak Hindi along with a few lesser known Indian languages,” said Chloe. “I know some basic Chinese from when I did a job there. What about you Nadine? I’m guessing German is one.”

“Ja. Along with Afrikaans, Zulu, Swati, Tswana, Russian, and Italian.”

Chloe let out a low whistle. “Impressive. Russian and all those Slavic languages always confused me. Worked with this crazy guy for a bit, thought he was Russian for the longest time. Turned out he was Serbian.”

“My father and I worked alongside a Serbian Warlord once,” Nadine commented. “One of the few jobs my father ended up backing out of. He even gave the guy his money back. It just wasn’t worth it.”

“Must have been one hell of a guy.”

“He was psychotic. At least I thought so until Ganesh. Now I wouldn’t be surprised if he actually found Shambhala.”

“Hold on a second—”

“That’s one of the lost cities Nathan supposedly discovered,” Rafe murmured.

Chloe was practically jumping with shock and excitement. “He did! I was there!”

“You’re kidding me. You worked with Lazarević?” asked Nadine. “I knew your mind had to be impaired from how many times you must have gotten hit in the head but I never thought you could be that suicidal.”

“Wasn’t one of my smartest moments alright?” Chloe replied with a roll of her eyes.

“Were you actually at Shambhala?” asked Rafe.

“Of course. Hell of a story.”

“We do have several hours stuck on this plane,” Nadine said. “I certainly want to hear how Lazarević met his end.”

“Sadly wasn’t actually there for that,” said Chloe, “but I do know what happened.”

* * *

 

Sam jolted somewhat. He could hear the jet engines starting to go quiet and his ears were popping, returning to normal pressure. It seemed he’d slept through the entire trip. At least to their first connecting flight. He stretched and blearily opened his eyes.

Nobody was standing up so they weren’t un-boarding yet…

He froze as he finally turned to his left.

“I remember that night but I didn’t realize that’s why you did it,” snorted Nadine.

“Oh yeah, he just wouldn’t shut the fuck up,” Rafe sighed. “And my mind was pretty impaired too.”

“Clearly,” Chloe said. She let out a chuckle though, smiling and clearly at ease in the situation. “And you told Nate but you didn’t tell him the full story?”

“Why would I? Besides, I’d already shot Sam once and right in front of him. Telling him about another time wouldn’t have really made an impact.”

“Naw,” laughed Chloe as she nudged him with her shoulder. “I’m betting you kept it out just to be overly dramatic and make it creepier.”

“Not intentionally,” Rafe said before a sly smile slowly graced his lips. “But it was a pretty bad ass line.”

He then laughed. Fucking laughed, not all maniacal and evil villain like either. Sam had to quickly rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming it. No way was Rafe that fucking relaxed with Chloe and Nadine. No way were the three of them chatting and laughing like old friends.

Rafe’s eyes finally found his and the humor in his eyes disappeared in an instant. Chloe and Nadine caught on right away, Nadine muttering, “I don’t understand how you can sleep that much.”

Sam simply shrugged, still too shocked to come up with a witty retort. And then Chloe…Chloe was giving him a look that he didn’t like in the slightest. What the hell had he done now?! Was it something Rafe had said…

He decided it was better to keep silent for the moment and simply waited for the plane to finally stop. What had seemed like a pretty pleasant conversation changed to a quiet and uncomfortable one as the four didn’t speak a word until they were already off the plane. Even then it was only for directions as Rafe guided them to the first connecting flight.

Once on, Sam really wished he could just go back to sleep if only to get out of the awkward situation. However, he was too awake now and after closing his eyes for ten minutes, it was obvious that it wasn’t going to happen.

“So…how much longer do we have?” asked Sam.

Rafe snorted. “What did I tell you?”

Chloe let out a loud laugh as Nadine gave a small nod. “Some things never change,” she murmured.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh, just your inability to shut up,” said Chloe. She was sitting in front of him and turned around so that they were face to face. “Ever heard that peace and quiet can actually be a good thing?”

“Listen, the only time you need quiet is if you’re sneaking up on some mercenaries and need to break their spines.”

Chloe snorted as a stewardess that was walking paused to give Sam a worrisome look.

“Figuratively. I meant that figuratively.”

Nadine rolled her eyes. “Tell that to my former men.”

“Don’t worry,” Rafe murmured towards the woman. “He’s mostly harmless. Half his murders were only committed by accident.”

“Excuse you,” grumbled Sam. “I—”

As the woman walked away with a rushed pace, Rafe interrupted him and replied, “If I remember correctly, the last time we were together, you stupidly set off a trap and nearly got both of us killed on Avery’s ship. That basically proves what I just said.”

“Actually I—well no. I’ll give you that one.”

“Thank you.”

Sam almost replied ‘you’re not welcome’ but before he could stoop to that childishly low bar, Nadine said, “How about you start translating some bits out of the journal? Might as well since we have a long ride ahead of us.”

He looked to Rafe who slowly nodded and bent forward, pulling out his carryon and taking the journal. This time, Sam snatched it back and Rafe seemed only too willing to oblige. It had only been a second but the touch burned in Sam’s minds.

A gentle hand, a moment of calm, a kind pat. He’d almost forgotten all those-no. Not forgotten. He’d pushed them away, far and deep down where they couldn’t distract him, couldn’t influence his decisions in any way. Rafe didn’t say anything. He just looked away and wrapped his arms around himself. Sam tried to force himself not to look again as he turned back to the journal. Pulling out pencil and paper, he started to go through it, writing down what he could figure out and pulling out his phone to help with characters he wasn’t familiar with.

Nadine and Chloe stayed in their seats in front of Sam the entire flight, Chloe even falling asleep against Nadine’s shoulder. Nadine only pushed her off once though Chloe fell against her again right afterwards. Rafe stayed by the window, away from everyone else, not falling asleep but never once glancing over.

Sam would know. He was looking quite a bit and honestly only half focusing on the translation.

He couldn’t help it. Rafe was becoming even more of a distraction than he’d originally expected. The moments between them…and then the betrayal afterwards. Christ, Sam really was feeling sorry for Rafe. But then, why shouldn’t he?

Nathan had gone through basically the equivalent. A bunch of lies hid behind false smiles and greed and Sam had broken his fucking heart and nearly got him killed more than once. Why shouldn’t he feel sorry for Rafe?

_Because he was a fucking bastard!_

No, no he wasn’t. Not anymore than Sam himself was.

He’d gotten lost in the narrative. His own narrative that he’d concocted to justify his actions to both Nathan and Rafe. He’d made up Rafe to be some inhuman villain, a monster. That had made it easier. Monsters didn’t have feelings. They couldn’t get hurt and had no reason to cry. He wondered if Rafe had thought the same thing of him.

The whole reason he was dealing with this was as an apology to Rafe but that wasn’t enough. Not if he truly wanted to become the better person, to make amends for what he’d done. But how to go about it?

Pride was the main problem, at least Sam could identify that. It was making it harder to just talk to Rafe without ulterior motives or a stick up his ass. And of course when Rafe actually looked vulnerable, like he deserved an apology, then he’d open his mouth and some rude comment would fall on out—

Sam really needed to stop thinking like that. At the very least Rafe deserved a proper apology, but how to approach it? He—

“Sam!”

“Fuck, don’t scare me like that,” groaned Sam as he looked up at Chloe. She was sitting turned around in her seat, sitting on her knees. “What?”

“You clearly haven’t gotten much done.”

Sam looked down and was surprised that he’d worked on the journal even less than he’d imagined. “Well at least I’ve still got a few—”

“We’re here,” snorted Chloe.

“What?!” Sam realized that the engines weren’t going and people were starting to get up to leave.

She gave him a pointed gaze. “Well, not here-here. We got one last flight before we get to Hong Kong. Maybe you’ll use that time to actually work on that.”

“Hey, if you’d like to translate this, be my guess,” muttered Sam as he stood up and stretched again. Rafe and Nadine were already heading out and Sam followed close behind Chloe. “So one more flight and then we’ll be out to sea, huh?”

“Not yet. Best to take a quick break and give you time to properly search that journal for clues, make sure we’re not going in the wrong direction and all that,” said Chloe. “Rafe’s got hotel rooms for us already.”

“Oh just great,” Sam murmured under his breath.

“Hey, he did it without our asking. He was just being kind.”

“He’s not being kind,” Sam replied. “This is probably just him trying to get us in his debt so that when we find the treasure he can try and convince us that he deserves all the credit and—”

“And what?” asked Chloe.

Sam had stopped himself, realizing exactly what he’d started doing again. He wasn’t giving Rafe even a hint of doubt, no give. He was just blaming him, setting him up as the monster and for no reason than what? Because he was a shitty person? Yeah, Sam supposed that was the only proper description for himself at the moment. But he was trying to be better damn it! He would be!

“I guess that was pretty nice of him,” sighed Sam.

“Humph, yeah it was,” Chloe said. “You know…he told us.”

Sam looked ahead to where Rafe and Nadine were out of earshot. “Told you what?”

“That you basically fucked him and left.”

“What?! He wouldn’t have—”

“He didn’t use those exact words,” Chloe sighed as she rolled her eyes. “I gathered it from his reaction to a question I asked, and judging from your reaction too, I’m only more positive it’s true.”

Sam kept his mouth shut. He bit his bottom lip, hoping the pain would keep him in the present but his mind kept filtering back to those final memories. He’d pulled Rafe’s arm off of him. The man had always been a light sleeper but after that he was gone. He’d looked so peaceful, the circles under his eyes less notable in the darkened room, his face relaxed. He’d looked his age for once.

There had been enough times between them that Sam knew he cuddled, that he drew the other body closer-or maybe it was just Sam he did it to. Some unconscious representation of what had happened, of his fear. For a moment, Sam had thought about staying. He’d ran a knuckle along Rafe’s cheekbones and counted five breaths in total and had thought about every moment they had shared. Then he had whispered, “You took thirteen years of my life. Now I’m going to make you regret every single one that you walked free while I rotted in jail.”

He’d meant it then, with every fiber of his being. He’d been so fucking angry at everything and everyone. But it was easier to just focus on Rafe, to just blame him for getting him trapped there despite the fact that it had eventually been Rafe, not Nathan, that had gotten him out. That it had also been his fault for being too slow and not paying attention. That if Nathan had just had enough strength and pulled him up, none of that would have ever happened. That if he’d jumped farther and just gotten up as quickly as the other two. He’d ignored that, ignored any feeling and thought but anger. He had made Rafe the monster.

“You don’t get to zone out on me like that,” Chloe muttered. “Listen, I’m pretty sure Rafe had feelings for you back then and there’s more to his feelings than just betrayal, even now.”

Oh, Sam knew that for sure.

“You should talk to him,” continued Chloe. “Like really talk, not just glare at each other and share a few mean words and phrases.”

“That’s not-! Ok no. That is exactly what we should do.”

“Yes and I want you to stop the rest of it. Rafe isn’t all bad, at least not this version. I actually had a pretty good time on the first leg of this journey.”

“I saw,” sighed Sam. “I can’t believe Nadine’s tolerating him enough to swap stories like this.”

“I guess they’re both just full of surprises, huh?”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

They continued on through the airport. Nadine and Rafe were already on the plane when Sam got on, this flight far more packed than the other two. He looked at the seat number on his ticket, eyes traveling around the cabin to…

Oh no.

* * *

 

Rafe was surprised that he wasn’t completely hating Nadine’s returned company or the new addition of Chloe Frazer. It seemed that the experiences she’d had with Nadine had also done the woman some good. Nadine was more tolerable for sure and each smile didn’t seem so barbed like before.

Even mentioning Nathan hadn’t been so painful as he listened to some of Chloe’s stories. After all, he’d already made peace with himself that the whole thing hadn’t really been about Nate. He’d just been easier to put all his anger and unrest on rather than confronting the truth.

The truth that was now standing right beside him.

Rafe quickly looked to the other rows and saw they were all full in first class except for the seat next to him. No! He’d thought for sure he’d bought…

“I’ll just try to find a seat in the back,” Sam muttered.

“Don’t worry about that. We can switch,” Nadine said, both her and Chloe staring.

Yet Rafe surprised even himself as he waved that idea away. “Just sit and get started on the journal. The sooner you find what we need the sooner we can part ways again.”

He closed his eyes, this time with the goal to fall asleep. He felt that would be the safer route to go if he wanted to avoid confronting Sam. Eventually Rafe would have to talk to him. There were questions he needed answering and he needed to know…to know why. But not surrounded by people when any type of outburst would just be fueled by the attention. Not now. All he could hope was for sleep to come quickly and it mercifully did.

* * *

 

“You going to fall asleep on my shoulder again?” asked Nadine.

“I didn’t fall asleep on you. Did I?”

“You most certainly did. It was almost cute.”

“Almost?”

“Well, seeing as you woke yourself up by choking on your own spit about an hour before we landed the appeal was lessened a bit.”

“Ha, sorry about that. Figured sleep would be the best way to avoid the awkwardness of it all,” Chloe replied. “Though I am happy I went over on that first flight. I’m starting to wonder why you had a problem with Rafe in the first place.”

“Admittedly, I only saw one side of him,” Nadine said, “and at that point I think that side was consuming everything else.”

Chloe slowly nodded. “I’ve known people like that. It’s not pretty when they go.”

“No, it’s not. And I would have expected the same fate of Rafe. He was certainly close to getting there.”

“He got lucky. Luckier than most,” said Chloe. “So did Sam really.”

“Despite initial appearances, they’re a lot alike.”

Chloe nodded in agreement. “Still, as much as I love drama, let’s talk about something else. I feel like there will be plenty more moments to discuss the issues of Rafe and Sam.”

“You could probably fill a whole book with them.”

“Make that a series,” laughed Chloe. “But before you were mentioning Serbia. I never actually went there. What’s it like?”

“The countryside is quite beautiful.”

“Beautiful?”

“What? Even good looking places can spit out monsters like Lazarević,” said Nadine.

“No that’s not-just the fact you used the word beautiful. I expected something more along the lines of, well the mountains weren’t great for maneuvering troops, or how, some of that damn country got in the way,” said Chloe as she did a mock impression of Nadine’s accent.

“Maybe I would have but you’ve opened my eyes to more,” Nadine said with a small shrug. “It’s made me think back on some of my past experiences with more opened eyes too.”

“You know, you really are quite sweet.”

“Ja, like a lemon.”

“I’m serious! It’s adorable.”

“Careful Frazer, walking on thin ice right now,” Nadine said though her smile betrayed the lack of malice.

“Oh, I’m not worried. I know you’d catch me.”

“Oh really?”

“At the very least to make us even,” replied Chloe.”

Nadine’s smile softened all the more. “Don’t worry Chloe. We became even a long time ago.”

“And yet you’re still sticking around with me.”

“Remarkable, isn’t it.”

“It is. I’m almost worried there’s something wrong with you,” chuckled Chloe. She pressed her hand to Nadine’s forehead. “Hmm, you don’t have a temperature…”

“I know there are several responses I could make to that but each one is just as equally horrendous as the last.”

“Not stooping that low huh?”

“Not yet,” Nadine replied.

“Yet? You might want to get away while you still can then,” murmured Chloe as a smirk grew on her face. “You might not be able to go back.”

“No problem there. I’ve got what I need right in front of me.”

Chloe’s hand slid from where it was pressed against Nadine’s forehead to her jaw as she pulled her in for a kiss. Pressing her lips lightly to hers, Chloe let the moment last before slowly moving back. “You are such a sap.”

“Oh!” The blush on Nadine’s cheeks was wonderful. “I didn’t…I mean not to be rude or anything but-um-that is I meant it more in just the future is ahead of me—”

“Don’t worry,” chuckled Chloe. “I won’t hold it against you.”

“Hmm, so I still haven’t quite stooped to your level, huh?”

“Nope. You’re safe for now.”

“Glad to hear it,” Nadine replied.

“But just so you know, you’re on thin ice. You’ll have to move carefully from here on out.”

“Don’t worry. I know you’d catch me.”

“Alright, it’s official, you’ve completely broken through,” laughed Chloe. “But you’re completely right. I’ve got you.”

“Glad to hear it.”

Throughout the rest of the flight, Chloe convinced Nadine to watch one of the offered movies. They got some Chinese martial arts film that actually had Nadine approving of most of the stunts, though she repeatedly criticized how no one could ever manage to jump that far and the romance was too dull and forced.

Chloe laughed along with her and for the most part enjoyed the flight though her mind did become distracted when she glanced back to see how Rafe and Sam were doing. Sam was leaning slightly forward, eyes glued to the journal. However, his pencil wasn’t moving, instead pressing so hard against the paper that the point was pretty much flat now. And Rafe…he was fast asleep, his head pressed against Sam’s shoulder.

It was almost amusing how terrified Sam looked. She wondered how long they’d been stuck like that. Still, after talking to both of them separately, she started to think more on what it might mean than the second movie that Nadine had chosen for them to watch (apparently the original was a trilogy and Nadine was such a liar when she said she’d thought the first one was alright).

But even so her mind was still more focused on the two emotionally repressed idiots several rows behind them. Clearly if they completely hated each other then Rafe wouldn’t have conceded and let Sam sit by him and neither would Sam just sit there with Rafe sleeping against his shoulder. So there was hope yet.

There was a lot more work before they got to that point though. It would help if one of them cracked. Who would it happen to first? Or maybe a heated argument would help things along as much as Chloe would have preferred to avoid it.

“See? That’s completely impractical! Dropping from a fall like that in that way would have your knees shoved into your stomach and your blood all over the ground. No doubt about it,” muttered Nadine.

“Huh? Oh yeah, totally but it is a movie. It’s all about the fun,” Chloe replied as she turned back to the screen and tried to focus on that instead.

* * *

 

At about the time they landed, Rafe shifted, finally moving off his shoulder and yawned. He didn’t seem to have noticed where he’d fallen asleep at all, eyes looking towards the window and the planes continued descent. Sam carefully swallowed and sat up, his back painfully cracking as he moved for the first time in however long he’d been stuck in that position.

“You really are getting to be an old man.”

“Excuse you, I’m not even fifty yet,” grumbled Sam. He glanced over, expecting some rude look but all he saw was…a hint of fondness. And then a careful mask of indifference as Rafe glanced down at his notes.

“You still haven’t made much progress.”

“I was distracted alright!”

“By what?”

“Nothing,” groaned Sam. “Just give me my own room and some silence and I’ll be fine. Planes aren’t exactly the quietest places to work.”

He half expected Rafe to call him out on making excuses. Instead, he simply nodded. “Fair enough,” Rafe murmured. “Let me know if you find anything interesting.”

Sam held back his tongue and just nodded too. They made their way out of the plane and thankfully didn’t have to wait for any extra bags. Rafe called a cab but as it slowed to a stop, Nadine said, “Here, text me the address real quick. I have something I have to do here first.”

“Isn’t this your first time in China?” Sam muttered suspiciously.

“Ja. It doesn’t change the fact I have something to do. I’ll see you all in about an hour.”

“See you later,” Chloe replied before Sam could argue further. As Rafe gave her the address, Chloe grabbed her bags and put them in the trunk before finally shoving Sam into the back of the cab and dragging Rafe with her.

Rafe glared at them both for being forced into the back with them but closed the door anyways and told the man the address of their hotel.

Chloe enjoyed the ride over, never having been to Hong Kong and her last visit being mostly in the North of China. It was interesting finally seeing such a famous city that she’d seen in movies and read about all over the world. She didn’t even mind the length of the drive, just enjoying the sights as she stayed between Sam and Rafe and kept any bickering from happening.

For those that didn’t know English as well, once they were at the hotel both Sam and Chloe easily managed to get checked in with little trouble and soon the three were going to the very top floor.

“You really got a penthouse suite?” questioned Sam.

“Seeing as we’re working on this together, I figured I might as well. Besides, there are three rooms and something tells me Nadine won’t mind sharing.”

“Hold on a second,” muttered Sam as he looked to Chloe. “That’s still a thing?”

Chloe snorted. “What do you mean that’s still a thing? You saw us kiss.”

“I thought it was leading up to some one night stand or something.”

“Have you seen how they’ve been interacting?” muttered Rafe. “It’s obviously more serious than that.”

Sam’s mouth dropped. “Are you serious!?”

“No, I’m joking. Of course I’m serious,” muttered Chloe with a roll of her eyes.

The doors opened and the three walked into the penthouse, Chloe letting out a low whistle. “Nicely chosen. Also, I’m going to pick mine _and_ Nadine’s room first.”

Rafe shrugged in indifference.

Chloe walked off to one of the bedrooms leaving Rafe in the middle of the room. He turned and found Sam still by the door.

Sam found himself once again faced with memories and Rafe almost confronted him then and there. It would have been so easy to start yelling, to start accusing. Instead Sam all but ran to one of the other rooms, not giving Rafe a chance.

The door closed, nearly a slam as Rafe slowly moved to one of the couches and dropped the bags. He leaned back and closed his eyes, slowing letting his entire body just breath. Despite the fact that all he’d done was just sleep near him, he’d needed this break from Sam. It had been so long since they’d interacted, since they’d been together, and Sam wasn’t the only one clearly having flashbacks.

And with these memories coming back, Rafe couldn’t help but ask why he was doing it all? Why ruin what little happiness he had from those days? Why prove what in his heart, he already knew? He was too stubborn was why. His head needed confirmation despite what his heart already knew.

But how to broach it now? He hadn’t expected to enjoy even part of the past twenty-three hours and yet he’d enjoyed Chloe’s company. She’d even assured him it was fine to call her by her first name. And Nadine was far more tolerable now that they were actually talking. Before their ‘talking’ had basically been each of them scheming behind the other’s back. Now they just…enjoyed each other’s company and despite how alien an idea it was, Rafe had enjoyed it.

Confronting Sam could ruin his plan to actually go after this treasure and his interactions with Chloe and Nadine. What should he do now?

* * *

 

“What’s all that?” asked Chloe.

Rafe and Sam had both been locked in their rooms for a while and at the the moment Chloe had decided it was best to leave them alone. Besides, Sam needed to get at least some work done on that journal. This wasn’t a holiday after all.

Now Nadine was back about an hour later just as promised. She had food on one side and an unfamiliar duffle bag in the other hand.

“Judging by our trip with the Tusk and my experience with Avery and the stories about Nathan Drake, I figured we shouldn’t go without a little firepower,” replied Nadine. “I talked to a former associate and he gave me the info to some places where I could get some guns off the market.”

“As far as I know, we’re the only ones on this but that’s a good idea,” Chloe grinned. “And that?”

“Food. We survived on peanuts and plane booze for nearly a full day,” Nadine replied.

“True enough but you don’t know any Chinese.”

“I do have a phone,” Nadine said with a roll of her eyes. “Besides, it seems most people here at least understand some English. And get those two idiots out here as well. They should eat too.”

“I told you, you care.”

“I just don’t want our translator here passing out on us and it’s pure chance I got enough for Rafe.”

“Uh huh. Not buying it,” grinned Chloe as she went and banged on both the rooms. “Come on guys. Open up! We got food!”

Sam came in seconds. “Oh, yeah? Anything good?”

“Do you care?” laughed Chloe. “You’re like a goat. You’ll eat anything.”

“Hey, I do have standards just so you know.”

“I’m sure goats do too.”

Sam just rolled his eyes as he went to inspect what Nadine had gotten them. As they sat down, Chloe turned to see the door to Rafe’s room open up.

“I’m fine but thank you for the offer,” he murmured.

He looked ready to close the door but Chloe quickly moved across the room. She shoved a foot into the door and grabbed Rafe’s arm. His shock allowed her to pull him through easily. “You’re a part of the team,” she replied. “And we can’t have a team member passing out on us. Come on. Nadine got enough for all of us.”

“And it isn’t half bad, ow! Stop that,” muttered Sam as Nadine kicked him in the leg. From his expression it was clear he’d responded automatically and wasn’t paying attention enough to realize that he’d replied to Rafe nor see his reaction.

Rafe seemed to quickly pick up on that as well and what little hope had been on his face quickly disappeared. “I should just—”

“Not a chance,” laughed Chloe as she put an arm around him. “You’re sitting down with the rest of us.”

As Chloe forced him into a chair and sat down at the small dining table too, Sam finally looked up and realized that Rafe was joining them. Before it could get awkward, Chloe said, “So we don’t need to worry about weapons. Nadine’s gotten us enough for now.”

“Is there some warlord or crazy organization after this too?” asked Rafe.

“No, just figured it would be better to stay on guard,” Nadine said. “If someone does come after us, it’s better to be prepared.”

“Agreed,” Sam said. “And I have finally found something of interest.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Chloe. “I’m guessing it’s not a giant X with a nice little message like ‘here is the treasure, spend it wisely’.”

“If only it could be that simple,” snorted Sam. “This guy is about as annoying as Avery though at least I don’t think we’ll find any stupid tests. Seems like Ching Shih’s pirate hoard was never meant to be found.”

“Sounds ominous,” murmured Nadine.

“Wouldn’t be exciting if it wasn’t,” Chloe cheerfully said. “What did you find?”

“Some talk about being left in a sea of insolence where only the blind resided. Seems like some sort of riddle but while I figure out more, I think it’s safe to say an island is our goal.”

“It does sound like a riddle,” said Chloe. “Hard to solve a riddle in a different language though. There’s always a chance that something got lost in the translation.”

“I’ll figure it out,” Sam said with a small shrug. “Just might take time.”

“You’re surprisingly nonchalant,” Rafe murmured, his voice soft.

Both Chloe and Nadine seemed to understand in a second that something was cracking between the two. It was hard to say why now. Maybe it was something to do with Sam’s words or the long plane ride over and that they were all a bit messed up by the time change.

Chloe had no idea and one glance from Nadine showed that she was just as clueless. At the very least Sam and Rafe weren’t directly next to each other. Hopefully if this turned physical they’d be able to stop it.

“Why wouldn’t I be? No one is forcing me to look. This is my choice,” Sam replied.

“You’re pretty headstrong Samuel,” spit out Rafe. “I don’t imagine anyone could ever force you to do anything.”

“Well sometimes you have to choose between two unsavory options.”

“Oh really? Being a dick or being an asshole? That must be hard for you.”

“I was doing what I had to!”

“Yes, for your pride!”

“For my brother!”

“He was just another excuse!”

“And what about your excuses!?”

“What excuse?! The excuse for why I got you out?!”

“To start!” yelled Sam.

They were both standing now, Chloe and Nadine looking between the two with wide eyes. As bad as this could go, it was probably better to get this out now while they were in the comfort of a hotel room and not somewhere more dangerous like an old ruin or in some fight.

Chloe decided to let it run its course as long as no one started to throw punches. After all, she’d kind of hoped at least one would crack.

“You took it from me!” Rafe growled.

“It wasn’t yours!”

“It was the only thing that was mine! The only thing I had worked for and you took it away!”

“Avery was my life! It would have changed everything! What would it have done for you? Added to your money pit!?”

“It wasn’t about the money, not that you could understand something like that! I bet if I’d never told Nate the truth, you would have kept the half for ‘Hector Alcazar’ for yourself along with your own damn share!”

“I would have told him!”

“Says the man that forced his brother into all of it based on a lie!”

“You tried to kill him!”

“Because you walked out!”

“Is that what this is about?! Me walking out because—”

“I know why you walked out!”

“Then why the hell are you here?! What the hell could you possibly want from me?!”

“Don’t make yourself sound so important because you’re not!”

“Yeah? Then why the hell are you still here?!”

“Because I want the truth!”

“What fucking truth?! That you’re a psycho?!”

“I said the truth!”

“What truth?!”

“Why you stayed!”

“You really want to go down this route?”

“I need to know.”

“You need to know? Then I’ll fucking tell you if it’ll make you disappear! I stayed because you had resources! You had the money and reach me and my brother could never have had on our own and even better you had a fucking soft spot for me that I used to my advantage! I fucking used you! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Every moment, every god damn compliment, every fucking touch was me fucking using you because I knew you wouldn’t look twice! I used you and I have never felt happier than the day I fucking left you all alone! So how does that sound! Are you happy now?! Is this what you wanted to hear!?”

And then silence stretched forward like a plague. Sam wasn’t thinking. Logic had completely left his mind but so had his heart. Just anger had filled him up and each yelled word had Sam replying tenfold. He was seething and the only thing on his mind was to hurt as hard as he could.

Chloe was frozen, not quite expecting it to go that far or become that harsh so quickly. She couldn’t even remember when she’d stood up but now she tensed, wondering what would happen next. Some truth had been yelled out and sometimes things had to be broken before they could be fixed but she was still on edge.

Nadine now had her confirmation. She’d assumed what answer Rafe could have possibly wanted from Sam but she fully understood now. He wanted to know if every moment had been a lie. If Sam’s goal had been clear cut from the beginning. If there was any hope to hold onto. Sam’s response had been a clear enough answer but Nadine couldn’t take it for certainty. She found just as the heat of a moment could offer truth, it could also often warp what a person really meant.

And as for Rafe…it was only his own dignity that was keeping him on his feet. His fingernails tore into the palms of his hands as he answered Sam’s final two questions.

“No, it doesn’t make me happy. But it was what I asked for. Wasn’t it?”

He turned slowly, moving away from the table and heading for the door. Well he’d gotten what he’d ask for. Any pain, any fallout was his own fault.

Rafe left, closing the door behind him just as Chloe launched from her chair, rushing after him. The moment she was gone, Sam collapsed against the table. He was shaking so hard, the weight of what he’d just said crashing down on him as he finally started to understand the words he’d just spewed out.

“Hey.”

He looked up just in time to get squarely punched in the jaw by Nadine.


	4. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to start by saying that I didn't intend to get this chapter out so soon but when I have the urge to write, I'm kind of bad at pushing things to the side just to get time to write haha. Still, good news for you because you got another chapter in like two days! I will say, this won't ever happen this soon again and that is a certainty I know of haha.
> 
> I think part of the reason this chapter came easier is because a large portion of it is just one very long interaction rather than a lot of back and worth between characters like the past three chapters. This interaction I thought of breaking apart but considering the characters involved, I figured that it would make more sense for them to push on and get to the point rather than being interrupted and having to reopen to an emotionally vulnerable state later on. That probably sounds weird and vague on its own but hopefully it makes sense once you read the chapter.
> 
> Also, for those interested in the treasure hunting part, that is coming more into play now! I just felt before everyone really got serious about it, the entire team had to be on the same page, hence this chapter. Also there's a lot of Sam so hopefully you'll be able to understand him a bit better here.
> 
> Either way, here's an extra long author's note for an extra long chapter (and no I didn't intend this chapter to be my longest one yet either haha). I honestly thought of publishing it later just to try and keep the upload schedule more normal but since it's already done, I figured why not. Besides, the feedback of each chapter really helps and influences the next chapter and I know it'll be easier to continue writing this story at such a breakneck pace if I publish this chapter now.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading, the kudos, and the comments, and I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!

Chloe didn’t bother knocking, opening up the door to Rafe’s room and going inside. It didn’t matter how thick someone’s skin was. Those words would have pierced anyone and she was dead set on not letting Rafe deal with it alone. Yet the few seconds it had taken her to walk in there, she saw she was already too late to prevent one thing.

She’d never actually done it herself, the idea almost comically movie-esque. However, there was nothing laughable about the situation as she moved into the restroom and watched the blood drip between his fingers and onto the bathroom counter.

“Let me look at that,” sighed Chloe as she moved closer, her image moving from whole to shattered as she went in front of the broken mirror.

“It’s fine.”

“Oh yes. That’s why blood is outside your body rather than in,” Chloe muttered. She took his hand and forced him to turn to her as she looked over the bloody knuckles. “Shit you really went at it.”

“I’m angry. What do you expect?”

Chloe looked at his face. “But not surprised? Huh?”

“No. If anything, I expected something worse to come out of Samuel’s mouth,” he softly replied.

Chloe let out a soft sigh as she focused on the cuts for a moment but all that could really be done was bandage it up. Not that she had anything on her. “You know,” she said, “I don’t think—”

“It doesn’t matter how much he meant it or not,” Rafe interrupted. “He hates me. That’s enough isn’t it?”

She didn’t quite agree with that but she felt that she should keep the opinion to herself. At least for the moment. Instead she asked, “What are you going to do?”

Rafe shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve hit him enough as it is and I don’t want to hurt him again. Even…after that.”

“Well I think you should both talk.”

“After all that?”

“Especially after all that,” Chloe replied as she let go and Rafe’s hand fell to his side. “You’re both exhausted and better to start talking now before you both put up walls and get lost in your own heads again. It’s not all hate. You both wouldn’t be able to tolerate each other if that was the case.”

He just shrugged again, his face mostly devoid of emotion. “I don’t care. If he wants to talk, fine, but it’s not going to change anything.”

“Only if you keep thinking like that.”

“Believe me, I’m going to keep thinking like this.”

Chloe just sighed again and tiredly rubbed her eyes. “Whatever, but you do know Sam can talk out of his ass a lot, right? He’s very capable of doing a bunch of stupid shit and this isn’t really any different.”

“Of course I know. I fell for all of him. Including the faults,” Rafe sighed.

Looking up sharply, Chloe asked, “So you really did fall for that stick in the mud?”

“Sadly yes.”

“Why?” she asked softly. “What was the start?”

“He was kind and patient when Nate wasn’t.”

Chloe chuckled. “That’s hard to believe.”

“Maybe for you but remember, Nathan Drake hated my guts. Probably still does even though I’m sure he believes me still dead.”

“Hmm, considering how your last little meeting almost ended…ok yeah. I can believe that.”

Rafe rolled his eyes.

“How was he kind?” Chloe softly continued.

“He didn’t get irritated if I didn’t understand some phrase in Latin. Even…even afterwards he was willing to teach me. To just sit and work through things that didn’t come naturally to me,” said Rafe. “I knew it was different after prison. I knew that there was no way we could completely fall back on our old ways but I…I didn’t look. I stayed ignorant and it only hurt me more in the end.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Of course it’s my fault. I should have known! I shouldn’t have been so blind.”

“Still, you got him out,” Chloe said. “Even Nate couldn’t do that.”

“What does it matter? He blames me for putting him in there in the first place.”

“Has he told you that?”

“Not directly but—”

“I’d ask him about it. You can’t know for sure until you do.”

“That’s what I thought before. I thought I really needed to know why he’d stayed. And look where it’s gotten me now.”

“People aren’t just black and white you know.”

“They can be.”

“They can seem to be,” Chloe amended. “There’s always something else going on though. It doesn’t excuse actions or the words said, but it should be acknowledged.”

“Seriously? I’m amazed you’ve only known Samuel for a short time.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re so adamant about defending him.”

Chloe shrugged. “I see myself in him.”

Rafe laughed. It was strained but Chloe took it as a good sign nonetheless. “I don’t think I’ve seen two people more different.”

“Hmm, don’t hold me in such high regard. I’ve hurt people I’ve loved too.”

“Sam doesn’t love me,” Rafe sighed with a shake of his head.

“Maybe that’s too strong a word for him but he cares about you. That’s obvious.”

Rafe looked away, clearly not willing to agree with her statement. He clenched his fists and the blood started to flow again, cracking through the scabs that were trying to form.

“I wasn’t always the person I am now,” she said, memories flitting back to her. “I still wouldn’t call myself amazing but I did used to be pretty shitty. It’s only because people were willing to keep coming back for me, that they kept pulling me in the right direction that I’ve become who I am now. That I can call myself happy and alive at all.”

“You think Sam deserves to be helped?”

“I think he deserves a punch in the face and hopefully Nadine’s already done that,” said Chloe causing Rafe to unexpectedly laugh again. “But afterwards…I think you both deserve some help. And you both should talk. Not just yell accusations in the other’s face.”

“It won’t change things.”

“Maybe not but you could both hopefully leave things better than that display in there.”

Rafe ran a hand through his hair, small streaks of blood getting left on his face and in between the strands. “I’ll agree with you there. It shouldn’t be hard to make things better than what happened. But it would probably be best if I left afterwards.”

“Oh hell no!”

He frowned, clearly not understanding why Chloe would say that. “I can give you money to support this expedition for a few—”

“I’m not talking about that! You’re staying because I want you to stay,” Chloe interrupted.

“You…want me to stay?” asked Rafe.

“Yes! Is that so hard to believe?”

“Of course.”

“Listen Rafe, I like you. Whatever happened with the Drakes, I think you’re a cool guy and if Nadine can turn over a new leaf, so can you. Besides, I don’t like the idea of you being on your own right now. I think you need someone.”

“What? Are you my caregiver now?”

“If I have to be,” smirked Chloe. “You’re not leaving like this. Besides, you stole the journal first. You deserve to be here as much as anyone else.”

“You…actually mean that.”

“Yep. And just as I want you here, I want Sam here too. As annoying as he can be, I do like the guy and he’s the only one we have that can translate the journal,” said Chloe. “And that means we need some type of reconciliation between you two. At least so you can be in the same room again without trying to take the other’s head off.”

“There isn’t much hope.”

“I think there’s a bit a more there than you think.”

* * *

 

If it was any other situation, Sam might have lashed out, tried to take Nadine to the floor or something else equally stupid. Instead, he hit the ground and remained there, holding his cheek.

“Fuck.”

Nadine let out a small snort. “That’s probably the best description you can give for that scene. And you’re welcome for not breaking your nose a second time. Not that you deserve it.”

Sam didn’t respond, to lost in his own thoughts. He’d really fucking said all that. Holy shit how much of a fucking piece of shit could he possibly be!? He’d been so worked up, just trying to hurt Rafe for the sake of doing it. Each yelled word Sam had responded to it without thinking. The consequences…he never thought about consequences. He just acted. That was why Nathan had nearly gotten killed because of him. It was why he’d nearly killed Rafe, albeit indirectly. It was why he was sitting on the floor regretting every word he’d just shouted. This wasn’t at all what he’d been trying to achieve but then maybe…he couldn’t get what he wanted. Maybe he’d never been the good guy and couldn’t change.

Perhaps he’d always be stuck playing the villain of Rafe’s story. He knew he’d almost been the villain of Nathan’s.

“Get up,” Nadine muttered, kicking him in the leg. “You’re not leaving it like that.”

“The last thing Rafe wants right now is to see me,” murmured Sam as he slowly pulled himself up.

“I’m sure it is but neither of you are leaving this hotel until you do,” growled Nadine. “Hell Drake, that was more brutal than any spine I’ve snapped.”

“I wasn’t thinking.”

“Clearly.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“You go in there and you fucking apologize,” growled Nadine. “Be a decent human being for once in your damn life.”

He couldn’t believe that out of everyone he knew, it was Nadine Ross telling him that. And sure, that was what he should do. It was the right thing and yet… “He deserves better than me.”

“Ja, he does,” Nadine evenly said. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you’re all he’s got right now.”

“What? You seem to be pretty buddy-buddy with him now. You and Chloe. He’s got you guys. I’m the third-uh fourth wheel here.”

“You’re what he needs,” stressed Nadine. “You’ve always been what he needs and as much as that pissed me off then, it pisses me off even more now. But you leaving or him leaving or both you just parting ways isn’t going to change anything. Not for him and not for you. You’re better at hiding it. You laugh and smile like some idiot but I bet even once you made it out of that burning pirate ship alive with Nathan, you were the opposite of ok no matter how many times you assured your brother you were fine. Am I right?”

Sam didn’t say anything at first, looking towards the bedroom door and wondering what was happening between Chloe and Rafe. “When did you become a shrink?” he asked softly.

“I’m not. I’m just smarter than you,” muttered Nadine. “You’re going to fucking talk to him now and at the very least fix what you just said to him.”

He couldn’t help it. He laughed, sad and torn as it came out his throat. “I really am the villain. Aren’t I?”

“No, you’re a fucking idiot. Don’t try and place yourself on some pedestal,” Nadine replied. She grabbed his arm and started to push him towards the door. “Now talk to him. No punches, no more words spewed out in the heat of the moment. Just fucking talk.”

Sam went willingly. On the one hand, fighting Nadine Ross was fucking stupid even on a good day and on the other, he was just too tired to push back. As they came to the door, Chloe suddenly came out. She looked at the developing bruise near his jaw and nodded. “Good. Now get the hell in there and talk. And I mean actually fucking talk this time.”

“Yeah, yeah I’ve got it!” groaned Sam. “I’ll talk just don’t punch me too.”

“No promises,” Chloe replied, stepping out of the way as Sam went in.

One of them closed the door behind him. It was probably for the best. No way for him to run away from this situation. He looked around, Rafe not in the main room. He was standing by the sink in the restroom, likely just how Chloe left him. And then he saw the blood and the shattered glass.

“Fuck Rafe! Do you know what that can do to your hand?”

Rafe jolted slightly, like he hadn’t been prepared to hear Sam so soon after the fight. Confusion washed over his face as Sam rushed forward and grabbed his hand.

“Chloe already looked at it.”

“Punching a face isn’t like punching a mirror. I should know,” sighed Sam as he scrutinized the wound in much more detail. He used his fingernails to pull out an almost invisible sliver of glass. Rafe winced but remained silent as Sam simply focused on the wound. He was there to talk yet just tending to the injury was so much easier. He tugged Rafe closer to the sink and he went willingly. “It’ll sting but best to clean it now before it scabs over.”

Rafe simply nodded, his eyes focused elsewhere as Sam cleaned the wound. He twitched but never actively pulled away from Sam, grinding his teeth whenever the pain flared up.

The sink ran red for a bit as Sam cleaned the wound with soap and water. When he finally let go, he started looking under the cabinets. “A place this expensive has to have some sort of…perfect!” He pulled out a first-aid kit with instructions he could barely read not that it actually mattered. He cleaned Rafe’s hand further, wrapping it up and taping it there. “Keep it elevated. It’ll reduce the swelling.”

“You punch a lot of mirrors?” muttered Rafe.

Sam didn’t try and think of an easier answer that they could both accept and move on from. He just said the truth, the first words that came to mind. “Did a few times in prison. Punched a lot of walls too. And people. Sometimes I just got…so angry I couldn’t help it.”

Rafe twisted away at the mention of prison, holding his injured hand close to his body.

“I don’t blame you for that…by the way.”

“I don’t believe you,” Rafe replied.

“I did! How does that sound?” stressed Sam. “Can you believe that? But I also blamed my brother! I blamed…I fucking blamed a lot of people ok? Some made less sense than others but we were all at fault. We all weren’t. It happened and that’s it. I don’t think about who’s to blame anymore. Just that I’m out.”

Rafe made a noise in the back of his throat and moved back into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of it and looking at the floor.

“I’m…I shouldn’t have said what I did back there,” sighed Sam as he followed him in. “I wasn’t thinking. Just reacting.”

“There must have been some truth there,” Rafe muttered.

“No it-! Well, I guess there sort of was. But it’s not true to who you are. Then or now,” sighed Sam. “It’s easier to see things as black and white. You should know that more than anyone. I just…I wasn’t thinking about you or even how I really felt. I was just attacking because…because I don’t know how else to interact. It’s selfish and cruel but it’s the easiest way to protect myself.”

It was certainly more honest than any other word Sam had said to him. He stood in front of Rafe wondering what he might do. If he got angry and started yelling, Sam would reign himself in, just take it. Whatever Rafe decided to do, he deserved it.

But then, that just showed he was hoping for the effortless way out. It was easy to stand there and get hit with verbal abuse and closed fists. It was harder to answer truthfully. Answer Rafe’s question of, “Then what do you feel for me. Anything?”

Sam was silent for a moment, rubbing his face tiredly as he tried to gather his words. He hated standing over Rafe and sat beside him instead, clenching his fists tightly together.

“The anger isn’t a complete lie,” sighed Sam. “Everything that’s happened between us, it’s impossible to keep that emotion out. But everything else…I…hell I don’t know where to start.”

They were silent for a moment. Both staring at the ground, avoiding the other’s gaze.

“Why not start at the beginning?” murmured Rafe.

“The beginning?” laughed Sam. “I-oh why not. Fuck, if we’re going there I was charmed.”

“Charmed?”

“Impressed,” Sam added. “So what that Latin didn’t come naturally, that your instincts were different. You fucking tried harder than us sometimes. You didn’t give up.”

“I didn’t let go and it nearly killed me,” Rafe replied. “I still can’t completely. Let go that is.”

“Maybe neither can I,” sighed Sam. He finally looked over at Rafe. He saw the young man he’d first met, the one who’d gotten him out of prison, the one ready to kill Nathan with a sword. He saw the broken one. “You kept the lighter that I gave you back then. Why? It’s cheap.”

“I couldn’t let you go,” murmured Rafe. “I couldn’t forget when you were kind to me. When you smiled. All your brother did was run and all I did was stay in the same fucking state of mind for thirteen years. I couldn’t move on. I know it’s fucking stupid but I couldn’t throw it away.”

“Did…did I really mean that much?”

“You are the first person to ever see me,” Rafe said. “Neither my father nor my name nor what any of that bullshit could mean. You just saw me. That still matters. Maybe that’s why I still can’t let you go.”

The meaning behind the words pulled at him, like rocks tied to his feet and hands in a lake of regret. Sam rested his face in his hands. “I fucked up.”

“We both did.”

“No, but I was worse! Those things I said to you—”

“You were hurting,” murmured Rafe. “I’ve said things just as cruel. Done things worse than a few words. I even shot you once. Twice actually even if neither were completely intended.”

“That first time…was that the story you were telling Nadine and Chloe?”

Rafe snorted. “You mean the one where you somehow convinced me to get fucking plastered?”

“And then I kept saying shit like ‘wow Nathan is such a legend’ over and over again?” questioned Sam.

“You wouldn’t shut up,” Rafe replied. His lips twitched upwards and it was clear he was forcing his mouth to stay in a neutral, straight line.

“And then you shot me in the foot,” laughed Sam.

“Wasn’t exactly sober mind you.”

“No you weren’t. If anything I’m surprised you managed to hit anything with that shot. And I’ll admit I get pretty fucking annoying when I’m smashed too,” Sam chuckled. “Still…bullet wound and all…that night was pretty fun.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Rafe muttered as he rolled his eyes.

There it was. Finally. A smile that wasn’t being forced down, that felt true and honest. Still, it fell away like the petals on a dying flower. An almost painful silence well on them again. Rafe eventually broke it, voice hesitant and almost lilting in its softness.

“Where are we going?”

“I don’t know,” Sam replied. “I just know I don’t want to go back to…to what happened out there. I don’t want to really become that. I don’t want to get to a moment where I can no longer realize I don’t mean cruel things like that.”

 “It’s not pleasant.”

“I know. I was fucking a lunatic just—”

“I wasn’t talking about just now. I was talking about me,” Rafe interrupted. “I’ve gotten to that place. You’ve seen me there. Completely delusional. Ready to kill. All logic gone.”

“Yeah…but you’ve seen me there too. I almost blew Nadine’s head off for no reason but to prove a point,” muttered Sam.

“I’m sure Chloe thanks you for not doing that.”

Sam snorted and rubbed his face. Christ he wasn’t used to this, feelings and shit. He was so fucking tired but he knew if he tried to walk out now, it was pretty likely that there were two women out there ready to shove him back in.

“I was…shocked,” Sam slowly said, “when you turned out to be alive. Like really fucking shocked. But I was…thankful. Relieved.”

“Why would you feel that?”

“Because I pushed you to that point.”

“I got on that burning ship all on my own Samuel.”

“Yeah but I didn’t help. And if I hadn’t…Christ if I hadn’t left then…I don’t know how it would have ended. But getting out of there…there was one thing I knew. It was that you hadn’t deserved that end.”

“And you blamed yourself.”

“Yes.”

“I blamed myself for your death too.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“If I hadn’t killed Vargas—”

“If I’d jump farther, if I’d run faster, if Nathan had pulled me up quicker, there are a million what-ifs,” sighed Sam. “Believe me. I’ve thought of every one. And I’ve blamed every little bit that led me to getting stuck in prison. I’ve forgiven. And again, I’ve realized it doesn’t matter. Not now.”

“You’ve…forgiven.”

“Fuck, yeah I should…god of course I haven’t actually told you. Yeah. Yeah I forgive you Rafe. Fuck I mean that. Not that I really think of it as your fault anymore either,” sighed Sam.

Rafe stared, utterly confused. “You mean that. You actually mean that.”

“How could I not! I was nearly thirty Rafe and you were a kid!”

“I was—”

“You were fucking twenty-three! That’s still a kid!” growled Sam. “I shouldn’t have let you come with us to the prison-I shouldn’t have even let Nathan come! Fuck, I basically raised him and you’d think I’d be better at that shit but no. I didn’t think and you acted suddenly and unexpectedly and it’s not your fault. Ok? Vargas was an asshole anyways but hell, if I’d been closer I probably would have been stupid enough to do the same thing.”

“You wouldn’t have.”

“No, Nathan wouldn’t have because he’s the hero with the heart of gold,” sighed Sam. “I never was that.”

“Me neither.”

Sam chuckled. “So fucking alike and yet all we do is argue.”

“For the most part. Wasn’t all arguing.”

“No. It wasn’t.”

Silence stretched between them again, both uneasy and uncertain. After a moment, Sam spoke up simply to fill the void. Because he didn’t have anything good to say, he just muttered, “Let me see your hand again.”

The quiet was easier as he focused on Rafe’s injury, looked at how it was swelling and that the bleeding had stopped.

“Why did you stay?”

Sam let out a small groan.

“You don’t have to answer.”

“I need to though,” muttered Sam. “I’m just…fuck I’m not good with this.”

“Being honest?”

“Yeah.”

“Neither am I,” Rafe said softly. “But I’ll go first if that makes it easier. I wanted you to stay. Hoped for it. The best night of my life was when you didn’t leave the moment you were out of prison. I’d thought you stayed for…anyways the worst one was when I woke up alone.”

Sam closed his eyes. He imagined the anger dripping from Rafe, the broken glass and ceramic and wood that must have surrounded him. He thought of the moment after that anger had left him. Once the truth had fallen on his heart and how his whole body would have trembled.

“I didn’t mind you,” murmured Sam. “I…enjoyed teaching you shit and…I tried to hold onto the past. How it was before the prison. But I was too caught up in the past. My brother had moved on, created a life for himself but I couldn’t handle that. I wasn’t mature enough to leave him be, to move on with my life too. I stayed because I wanted to. Because I didn’t hate you. I don’t even hate you now. I left because I’m an asshole who only knows how to destroy.”

“I can understand that feeling,” Rafe muttered.

There it was. The truth finally out in the open. Not the one spewed out of hatred and heat but the real one that mattered. Did it make a difference to Rafe? Sam wouldn’t be surprised if his leaving now only hurt more. He couldn’t do anything right, could he? Truth or not, it didn’t really matter. He’d hurt Rafe so fucking much and he couldn’t change that.

“I’m sorry I can’t change what I did to you,” Sam softly said. “But I’m thankful you’re alive.”

“Me too,” Rafe replied with a shaky breath. They sat there, still so uncertain and guarded yet their hearts were at least out now. No longer were they actively trying to hide.

Sam looked down and saw he was still holding Rafe’s hand. It was the longest amount of time they’d been in contact for…forever. Sam wasn’t jumping away and neither was Rafe. They just sat there, neither quite sure how to proceed.

He’d…missed Rafe. Fuck he’d missed him so god damn much after he’d thought he’d died. He’d hidden the feeling away, crunched it into nothing and shoved it into a dark corner of his mind. That feeling was awakened again, growing as he realized that Nathan hadn’t been the only one he’d had time taken from.

All he’d focused on was the surface. Like he always did because it was easier. He’d been so wrapped up in his own anger and resentment and confusion and just how uncomfortable it was that he hadn’t noticed this. He hadn’t realized the one reason that had kept him from completely shoving Rafe away in the first place, that had kept him from shooting Rafe on that ship before the trap had gotten set off.

It didn’t matter that he’d left and why. Even in the prison he had felt it but he’d hidden it under the scars and cigarettes because you couldn’t survive when you focused on shit like that. You couldn’t survive if you allowed yourself to just feel the pain and loss and heartache and just let it all out.

“I…missed you,” Sam whispered as he forced his eyes to look.

Rafe’s reaction, more confusion and shock. Sam had destroyed it all. Rafe couldn’t believe him. Why would he? All Sam had done was shit that proved the opposite. This would be the last straw, wouldn’t it? Sam doubted they’d be able to talk after this, not after Rafe would be the first to break. He’d yell everything Sam had done into his face. He’d ask him how the hell he could miss him after all that. He’d throw him out and that would be the end. There wasn’t another way it could—

Sam’s eyes widened as he felt Rafe’s lips press against his. He should have said something. Should have pushed him back and asked why. Just jumping into it all again was too much. There were still things that needed to be said…and yet Sam just wasn’t good at that.

His eyes slipped shut and he widened his mouth, letting Rafe enter him again. He couldn’t get close enough. He wanted more. More heat and movement. Rafe tilted his head making for easier access and Sam rushed in—

Only to jump back, his hands coming to his face.

Rafe was flushed and confused, his breath coming in quick bursts. Before Sam had to worry about explaining though, realization washed over Rafe’s face and he let out a sharp bark of laughter.

“I’m not sorry for that,” Rafe smirked.

“I can’t really blame you for it,” sighed Sam as his still healing nose throbbed. “Fuck that hurt.”

“Despite how insistent you could be about planning shit you were always terrible about rushing into such things,” chuckled Rafe.

Again a smile, one that Sam hadn’t really seen in years. It was the first time that Sam really saw proof that Rafe had changed. That smile was just…him. Nothing was hidden behind it and, at least for a second, there was nothing else holding him down. He looked as amused and happy as he had before the prison when Sam would help him translate a word or tell a bad joke.

It slipped away though. Sam didn’t know how, but Rafe looked even more tortured than before.

“I’m not sure I can survive if you leave again.”

“I’m not! I won’t-no. No I won’t promise you,” sighed Sam with a shake of his head. “I’ve broken so fucking many that they’re meaningless now. But I will prove it. I’ll show you that I won’t leave.”

After a moment, Rafe turned to him and cupped his face with his bandaged hand. “Then show me by not letting me wake up alone this time.”

Sam moved in fast, though this time he was more careful about not ramming his nose against Rafe’s cheek. He also took care of Rafe’s hand, breaking the kiss to push him further up the bed and then onto his back. He was taller and wider and it was easy to keep Rafe pressed against the sheets, pushing his mouth further open after they’d both kicked off their shoes.

Again, there were still things to talk about and yet Sam was only to ready to push in this way instead. At least this growing warmth and need he completely understood.

The low moan that escaped Rafe’s lips only encouraged Sam.

One hand dropped lower and the moans only increased as Sam started to massage him through his jeans.

“Is this alright?” Sam breathlessly asked in between kisses.

Rafe nodded and Sam quickly kept going, capturing each whine and groan with his mouth as he felt the inside of Rafe’s. He could feel him getting harder. He was hard. Fuck it had been too long. His heart was hammering in his chest as his hand moved again and he grinded against Rafe, loving the way Rafe’s hips bucked and he pushed up against him.

Sam started to feel underneath his shirt and Rafe reacted instantly. As Sam pulled back, Rafe took it off in one smooth motion. He threw it to the side and placed his left hand on the back of Sam’s neck. Rafe started to pull him back down but he stopped when he was met with resistance.

“Sam?”

Rafe frowned, confused as to what could have suddenly stopped Sam. His fingers tangled into Sam’s hair, keeping him there if…if he tried to leave. What was wrong? And then he realized Sam wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at…oh.

Sam stared at the flesh, his hand slowly coming over, his thumb moving over the folds and twisted scars.

“Samuel,” Rafe softly whispered. He could just barely feel Sam’s touch in the area, the nerve damage as extensive as the external scars.

“It really does go all the way up to your arm,” Sam murmured. He looked at how they traveled along the left side, the clear cuts near the shoulder.

“There was talk of amputating it early on.”

Sam tensed.

“They didn’t. Obviously,” Rafe added as he wiggled his fingers on the back of Sam’s neck. “I’m still breathing Samuel.”

“Just barely.”

The words came softly, unexpectedly catching in the back of Sam’s throat. He’d hurt Rafe. He knew that. He’d seen that in the outburst and they had talked through it farther than they’d ever done before. Sam understood that his actions had affected even more than just his brother and his own life. He knew his actions were why Rafe had gotten hurt at all.

But that was thinking of it all in a mental way. An emotional way. He hadn’t been thinking of the scarring, of the ship. He hadn’t been thinking of the months of confinement to some bed, or a heart monitor counting on, the only sound in a room no one wished to visited. He hadn’t thought of the bodily pain, all the physical therapy and surgeries and pills. None of that had quite come forward in his mind.

Despite what Nadine had told him, he hadn’t realized just how fucking close he’d come to losing him.

Rafe pushed himself up on one elbow and kissed him. Slowly, he pulled back and whispered, “I’m still alive.”

“But only…”

Sam stopped. He closed his eyes like that would somehow help but they kept coming. He’d been the big brother, the one who had to take care of Nathan when their mother had died and their father to much of a bastard to raise them himself. In their earlier years, he’d been the rock. He’d been the strong one that protected Nathan every moment he could.

And in prison…day one of his sentence-his real sentence-he knew not to show weakness. It would only get him killed. So every time a nightmare woke him up, every moment he missed his brother or remembered his mother or thought of Rafe… All the times he’d been unsuccessful about avoiding a gang and had gotten beat into a corner, every time he’d been singled out, every time he saw someone else finally getting to leave that hellhole and finish their sentence…

When he spoke, he couldn’t remember the last time his voice had shook so much or been so raw, not from something like this. He might have been woken from sleep or have smoked more than usual in one day but never…never had this caused his voice to waver so much.

He opened his eyes and saw that Rafe had fallen back onto the bed. His eyes were wide with shock and Sam’s tears were peppered across his face and chest.

“I can’t…I can’t remember…I can’t remember the last time I ever cried. Fuck.”

Sam tried to wipe at them but they kept falling. Every moment where he’d held it in, when he couldn’t risk it, it was starting to come out.

And now the most recent moment. The fact that he’d thought Rafe dead. That it was a miracle Rafe was alive at all. That weight was falling on him now. He could have actually lost Rafe without ever realizing what that meant to him.

His arms were trembling too much. He couldn’t hold himself up and collapsed against Rafe, the tears falling faster. He ignored the pain running up his nose and buried his face into the crook of Rafe’s shoulder.

“I’m so fucking sorry.” It was all he could say. Just repeating that again and again. He was saying it to Rafe, saying sorry for all that he’d done to him but…there were other reasons that his brain couldn’t quite fully understand at the moment. He was just so fucking sorry for it all.

He couldn’t breathe and he just gripped Rafe as fucking hard as he could.

Rafe’s arms slowly tightened around him, gripping his shirt and no longer holding him like he was afraid Sam would leave. He just…held him.

“I’m sorry,” Sam gasped.

“Stop fucking saying that,” muttered Rafe.

“Sorry—”

“No. Not even that,” hissed Rafe. “You shouldn’t have to fucking say sorry for crying on me you idiot.”

Sam simply lay against him, feeling the tears slow and the salt left on his skin. He could feel Rafe nudging him with his hands, forcing him to look towards him. Finally Sam looked at him again, looked at him and was shocked that he hadn’t been shoved away instead.

Rafe caressed his cheek, just looked him over before he slowly let out a soft breath. “It seems we both make the same mistakes. I never thought to look deeper. Who knew you were as broken as me.”

He kissed him. This time was soft, gentle even. Just the pressing of lips before Sam rolled off him and wiped away the remaining tears and salt.

“Bet that was real fucking sexy, huh?” sniffed Sam. Somehow his voice was still fucking soar. How the fuck could crying make his throat so raw?

“You’re allowed to cry,” Rafe murmured.

“Yeah…yeah I guess I am,” Sam said with a shuddering sigh. He looked over. “Did you? When I left?”

“I did,” replied Rafe. His voice was barely above that of a whisper. “I couldn’t breathe. I thought I wouldn’t make it.”

Sam cupped Rafe’s cheek. “I’m not going to do that to you again.”

“If you do, there will be hell to pay.”

“Then I’ll meet it head on.”

“Good,” murmured Rafe.

They laid there, both just counting their breaths as they got their heartbeats under control. Sam felt like he was in some warped dream. It felt like years since his outburst in the main room. Were they even still in China? All sense of time and space was gone.

“What are we doing?” Rafe asked for the second time, soft and questioning. He looked at Sam with piercing eyes. He needed an answer as much as Sam did.

“I don’t know. And I can’t promise I won’t mess it up sometime down the road,” Sam sighed. “It’s practically a staple of my character now.”

“But?”

“But I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want to be the thing that alienated you. I want to be a better person. I want to someday prove it to you,” Sam replied.

“I don’t want you to go,” Rafe admitted.

“Then…I won’t.” Sam fiddled with his hands, avoided looking right at Rafe for a few seconds more as he really thought about his next set of words carefully. “I know I wasn’t kind at the start of this. I know I didn’t want you on this trip and everything but…partners?”

He let his right hand fall over, an offering of many kinds. A truce.

Rafe looked, his gaze almost painful to Sam as he waited for his choice. Slowly, Rafe’s bandaged hand came over. He took Sam’s hand gently at first before tightening. It was a strong grip despite the pain it must have caused Rafe.

“Partners,” he softly agreed.

As Rafe carefully pulled his hand back, Sam sat up with a sigh. He had no idea how much time had passed but fuck that had been more than he’d been prepared for.

He started to put his legs over the side of the bed only to let out a shocked yelp as he was pulled backwards. He blinked in surprise as he looked down to see Rafe’s bandaged hand slipping across his waist.

“I told you I wanted you to stay,” Rafe said with a narrowed gaze.

“Oh uh, right. Of course. Not that I mind!” Sam quickly added. “Just…surprised.”

“It’s been nearly two years,” muttered Rafe. “I get to hold you now if I fucking want to.”

Sam rolled his eyes. After everything that had happened, how could anything ever surprise him again? He looked at how Rafe turned in to him and couldn’t help but smirk. “You’re such a fucking cuddler.”

“Shut it.”

For once, Sam obliged. He slowly breathed in and closed his burning eyes. He felt Rafe by his side, pressed against him and so very real. Sam was fucking exhausted and he finally let it take him, slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Nadine let out a slight yawn as she poured herself a glass of water. As she sipped at it, she headed over to Sam’s room and opened the door. She expected to find him fast asleep, snoring loudly with a pillow over his head or something else ridiculous. Yesterday she and Chloe had let them be once it was clear neither was going to try and make a run for it, and they’d spent the rest of the day in bed and watche movies before passing out.

It was only just now twenty-three hundred in Hong Kong but all their sleep schedules were so messed up that Nadine was just waking up. She expected Sam to be doing the same thing and yet the bed was empty. It looked like he hadn’t even slept in it. The journal and the notes were still on his desk though so she didn’t think he’d run out or something.

“Huh, he’s not in here?”

Nadine looked behind her at Chloe and her messy hair. For the moment it was lose, hanging around her face as she looked into the room.

“Ok,” she slowly said, “either he momentarily left—”

“Unlikely. I imagine this is how he left it when he came out to eat yesterday.”

“Alright…” muttered Chloe. “So that means he’s in Rafe’s room. He’s either dead on his floor or…”

Nadine shrugged. “It happens. A good heated argument can lead to sex.”

“Yeah but it’s not exactly what I was hoping for if you’re right. I wanted them to talk. Not bang their feelings out if that’s the case.”

Nadine rolled her eyes. “Well maybe they didn’t. Drake could be dead on the floor instead. Take a peak and see.”

“Ha ha,” muttered Chloe as she walked across the room. She hesitated, clearly thinking about knocking but quickly decided against it and instead cracked the door open. She looked in and…her shoulders relaxed. “Well,” she whispered, “no dead body and it’s not the den of sin I was worried about.”

Nadine snorted and moved closer, leaning against the doorframe as she looked at the two men. They were sprawled out on top of the sheets, cloths still on for the most part with Rafe wrapped around Sam’s side. She caught a glance of Rafe’s hand and remembered what Chloe had told her. She wondered where they had found the supplies to bandage it up.

“Clearly something must have happened to get them like that. I’m assuming something good,” Nadine said.

“Hmm, never pegged Rafe for the cuddling type,” mused Chloe. “Granted, didn’t think you were into it either.”

Nadine gently kicked her as Chloe quirked a smile.

Nadine walked away and Chloe followed, gently shutting the door. “I’m happy they’ve apparently reconciled, and damn I didn’t think it would happen in one day, but I am also happy you slugged him nice and good too.”

“I’m just sad I didn’t get a second good swing in,” snorted Nadine. “But hell, if it stops, or at least lessens the arguing and awkwardness between them, then fine.”

Chloe nodded in agreement. “Since they seem exhausted and it will probably be a bit longer before we find this pirate hoard, how about we actually explore Hong Kong a bit? I mean, having a night in was great and all but let’s see what this city has to offer.”

“It’s nearly midnight here.”

“Perfect. Always been a bigger fan of the nightlife,” grinned Chloe. She pulled her hair back, beginning to put it into a lose braid as usual. “Come on. It’ll be fun.”

“Well…”

“Live a little. I know you can,” smirked Chloe. “Maybe if we’re lucky we’ll find some thugs in an alleyway to fight or a nice bar that we can explore some local drinks in.”

“Fine. You’ve convinced me,” Nadine said as she moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Doesn’t take much huh?”

“From you? Not really,” smirked Nadine.

 “I’m glad I’ve become such a good influence on you.”

“Hmm, wouldn’t exactly call it that.”

“You’re right. I’m a perfect influence,” Chloe replied. “Now come on. I’d love to have weeks to explore this place with you but hopefully Sam will figure out the clues of that journal and we’ll be in the thick of it again.”

“I have missed being shot at.”

“Well hopefully it won’t get that bad,” laughed Chloe.

* * *

 

Rafe shifted, his eyes flickering awake. His breath caught in his throat and it took several moments before he could slowly ease it out. Sam was still there.

Somewhat under him, one arm thrown over his face and snoring softly. It was him and he had stayed.

Rafe closed his eyes and relaxed against him. He’d been afraid to wake up and…maybe it had all been a dream. He was alone as he had been before and the reconciliation had just been something he’d made up in his head to make himself feel better. Or even worse it hadn’t been a dream but he was just as much alone.

Sam had already broken their truce. There really was no trusting him, believing that he’d missed him or felt sorry. Maybe the whole crying thing was an act and—

No. He didn’t need to think about that theoretical turn because it hadn’t been a dream and Sam hadn’t left. The ups and downs of yesterday, the yelling and quite truths, kissing him and then the shocking tears. He was surprised he wasn’t suffering from whiplash.

Rafe remained where he was though, taking the comfort he could from Sam’s warmth. He couldn’t believe this would happen every day, every night. He couldn’t believe there wouldn’t be that one day he would wake up disappointed and Sam would be gone. But he would take advantage of the time he was given. He wouldn’t push Sam away and though he couldn’t forgive him for everything, he doubted Sam had too. After all, trying to make one’s brother a shish kabob was kind of a hard thing to forgive.

Nevertheless he’d stayed and that’s what had Rafe’s heart easing as he remained there for a moment longer. He wondered what the aftermath would be. Would they start to drift away again after that emotionally draining conversation? Rafe couldn’t be sure until Sam woke up and they confronted each other again.

For now he rested though and drifted back into sleep for a moment longer before waking again. Sam was still snoring and this time Rafe reached over and pinched his nose shut.

Making a rather undignified noise in the back of his throat, Sam blearily opened his eyes, the arm that had been thrown over his face falling back down. He blinked a few times, let out a small groan and then rolled over only to freeze up.

Confusion washed over his face before he let out a soft sigh and quickly relaxed, everything from yesterday likely coming back to him again.

“For a moment I…thought it was before,” murmured Sam, his voice still rough from sleep.

“It would be nice if it was. Wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah? Go back in time. Stop myself from being a complete moron. Definitely sounds like a plan,” sighed Sam.

Rafe huffed in agreement. “And now…”

“Not going to take my head off, are you?”

“No. I’m not,” sighed Rafe.

“Well don’t sound so disappointed.”

“I’m not,” Rafe muttered with a roll of his eyes. “Just…this may be harder than trying to constantly ignore you.”

“Things worthwhile usually don’t fall into your lap,” Sam said with a small shrug.

“Fair enough,” said Rafe as he pushed himself up and headed to the restroom. He carefully unwrapped the bandage and looked at his hand. The swelling was moderate and it seemed all the cuts had scabbed over.

“No stitches then. That’s good,” Sam said as he walked up behind him.

Rafe nod in agreement. When he looked back to Sam, he frowned though, noting the bruise on his cheek. “I don’t remember that from last night.”

“Oh, yeah Nadine slugged me before I came and talked to you.”

“Good for her.”

“Glad to know my pain amuses you.”

Rafe winced. “You know it doesn’t really—”

“It was a joke.”

“Oh, right. Of course.” So he was right to think this could grow awkward. It was stupid to think it wouldn’t at all. There was too much history there. It couldn’t all be rewritten in a single night. “Ha ha.”

“Just don’t laugh if you think they’re that shitty,” snorted Sam. He looked at his reflection in the unbroken mirror before turning away. “I’m gonna find something to eat. Fuck I’m starving.”

Rafe simply rolled his eyes, watching him go before turning back to the mirrors. His eyes turned to the unbroken one and a torn sigh escaped his throat. Even in its smooth, clear surface the image wasn’t perfect. Not anymore.

He held his left side and remembered how Sam had just broke upon finally seeing it. Rafe hadn’t expected that and yet…despite how painful it had been to watch, it had ultimately been a good thing. Rafe took it as a sign that Sam did still feel for him, that the murmured ‘I missed you’ wasn’t a lie.

Still, it made him hate himself a bit too for making it to much about himself. Sam never had talked about prison and Rafe had never pushed. However, he’d never really thought of just how traumatizing it would have been, how uprooting it would be.

“You idiot,” muttered Rafe. “You’re too good at hiding it behind your eyes and laughter.”

He shook his head clear and cleaned his hand again. Going into the bedroom, he grabbed a clean shirt from one of his bags and threw it on, covering up the damage before finally walking out of the bedroom. The door to Nadine and Chloe’s room was open, the two apparently gone for the moment. Sam had already taken a few things out of the mini-fridge and was promptly stuffing his face.

“I have no idea what this is but it tastes great.”

Rafe let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t think that sugary shit exactly equates to a good breakfast.”

“It’s like three in the morning here. Breakfast rules don’t apply.”

“Is it really?” muttered Rafe with a shake of his head. His sense of time was completely gone. He walked over and poured himself a glass of water. Before he could walk away from the small kitchen area though, Sam was shoving something in front of him. “What the hell is that?”

“No idea.”

“That sounds safe.”

“Just eat it, alright? You never eat enough,” muttered Sam as he shoved it into his hands.

Rafe frowned at that. Could they really go back to that? He could remember how he’d be working on something and Sam would shove something in his face to distract him or get him to eat. He remembered how when he became too obsessive, Sam had pulled him back and kept him sane. That was probably why it had been so easy to go off the deep end when he’d left. But were they really comfortable enough to get into this pattern so soon?

Maybe he was the only one with a problem. After all, Sam was already walking away with a candy bar shoved in his mouth, clearly indifferent to Rafe’s inner monologue. Of course, he’d just been shown how well Sam could hide things. It was equally likely that he was freaking out in that moment too.

Still, if Sam didn’t want to push, Rafe would keep his distance for the moment and focused on what he was guessing was a fruit. Despite the almost pear like skin, the shape and texture was closer to an apple. He shrugged, eating around the core as he followed after Sam.

At the door, he hesitated. Sam was already picking up where he’d left on his notes, mind fully focusing on the translations. Rafe remembered their agreement of yesterday but actually working alongside each other again? It seemed impossible. Rafe felt that the moment he said anything, a fight could happen again. Would Samuel fall on Nathan’s words? Would he call him stupid and slow and a waste of space?

He took a step back, not wanting to risk the backlash he was sure to come with his simple question but before he could leave, Sam’s eyes had caught him.

“Oh…do you want to look at what I’ve got so far?”

Rafe couldn’t help but relax. His fear of denial momentarily dampened.

“You said something about some riddle yesterday. Right?” asked Rafe as he moved closer.

Sam flipped to a page of the journal and then pulled a piece of paper over. Taking the pencil out of his mouth, he pointed to a section of writing in the journal and the first line on the page.

“That’s the literal translation. Below it is more a semantic one. The rest is just notes about some of the comments in the journal and how they probably apply to it. Could be clues how to find the island.”

“And you do think it’s an island?” asked Rafe.

“Well I doubt they dumped it in the middle of the sea,” Sam chuckled.

Throwing the core of the fruit into a bin, Rafe picked up the piece of paper and sat on the bed. He pulled his legs up into a cross-legged position, eyes trailing over the scribbles.

“Maybe you can actually solve it,” Sam said.

“Doubtful. I always hated riddles,” sighed Rafe. “If this even is a riddle. Still…there is an odd draw to the words. Isn’t there?”

Sam nodded in agreement.

“Wouldn’t hurt to look at it.”

“Go ahead.”

Rafe quirked his mouth into a smile at that. It felt good that Sam was so willing to just hand it over, to allow him to look. He reread the translations.

_True money of Ching Shih lies in oasis. Sea of insolence surrounds money. Sightless fools guard better._

_The hoard of Ching Shih was hidden from the government and possibly her own people. The hoard is surrounded by the sea (insolence may imply the island was actually in enemy territory, possibly people that opposed her rule). The guards could be a reference to Ching Shih’s own terracotta warriors? Would explain the word sightless but not fools. Perhaps the hoard is guarded by the skeletons or carvings or her enemies? Need to look more into Chinese superstitions._

There were other notes written around the translations along with the added bits that Sam thought might be further clues to the hoard’s hiding place. Rafe had no idea how right or wrong Sam was about his assumptions but it was easier focusing on the single sheet rather than trying to search through the journal for something of use. Finding that symbol written in invisible ink had been pure luck and Rafe didn’t think such luck would happen twice.

He instead reread the literal translation again and Sam’s interpretation. As Sam had noted, it confused Rafe why sightless fools made the best guards. But then, he was just thinking how he would logically word such a cryptic message. Not like a Chinese pirate a few centuries old.

Still, the mention of fools made Rafe wonder what the Chinese had to say on idiots. Sam had noted needing to look up more superstitions and Rafe did just that after grabbing his phone.

He scrolled through credible sites and random blogs, looking for anything that could key him into why the script had been written in such a way.

Sam didn’t interrupt him, fully focused on the journal and leaving the two to sit in silence. The fact that they didn’t have to talk to each other was a nice break. For the moment, no issue of how he needed to act or what should be said came up, yet at the same time there was still a certain level of trust being given.

It had been a while since Rafe had felt so comfortable.

About thirty minutes passed and neither Nadine nor Chloe were back. Rafe made a mental note, not knowing when they’d original left and unsure of when a good time to call them might be if they didn’t come back soon. However, his attention was quickly drawn to a proverb he’d discovered earlier. Only now had he found it recorded in a more credible source however and he quickly dived forth.

The English translation was, _you_ _need your wits about you the most when you are dealing with an idiot_. The site he was on had the original version as well. Rafe wasn’t sure what he was exactly looking for or where that particular saying would take him. However, he went with his instinct and kept pushing.

The most dangerous foe was a fool. That was when true intelligence was needed, true wit. He looked back to Sam’s translation. Perhaps…perhaps the fools were enemies that Ching Shih didn’t fear. Perhaps these fools protected her hoard without even knowing it. And then the wit to get past was the knowledge of these enemies and how they thought. But that still didn’t get him any closer to where Ching Shih had hidden everything.

He looked back to the original characters, the small pictures completely unfamiliar to him. He didn’t know a hint of Chinese in any shape or form and probably wasn’t the best person judge yet the idea he had wouldn’t let go.

“Can I see the journal? Specifically the page with the talk about the sea of insolence and all that?”

“Uh, sure. Here,” Sam said, momentarily pausing as he flipped back through the journal. He handed it over and looked curiously at Rafe.

Deciding not to explain himself-because honestly he wasn’t even sure what he was doing yet-Rafe looked through the characters. “This is the one for fool. Yes?”

Sam nodded.

“And this, the one for insolence?”

Another nod.

He showed Sam the Chinese proverb he’d found and Sam nodded that the character they used for idiot was interchangeable with the word fool. They were the same. At least that’s what Sam claimed.

The more Rafe looked at the original text, the more something in the back of his mind simply kept bothering him. Rafe looked up more characters on his phone. He looked at the different versions of the words and phrases and then quickly found himself rewriting them. Perhaps it was just a natural linguistic change over time but Rafe honestly couldn’t tell how the characters Sam had seen were exactly the ones he’d translated them as. The extra lines didn’t seem like an accident…

“I could be completely wrong but this doesn’t exactly look like the character for fool. Does it?” He was hesitant again. Would Sam laugh? Tell him off for looking into things he didn’t understand?

“Yeah it-well. It has…did I really miss that?” Sam suddenly snatched the journal back. He stared intently at the pages for a few seconds before spinning around, pencil flying across paper. “No…not that one…perhaps…”

He trailed off and Rafe simply let him work. Was he just humoring him or was there actually something there?

He fiddled with his hands, not knowing what else to do as Sam continued his scribbling. Rafe honestly thought that there was nothing there, that Sam would berate him for focusing on something that was truly nothing and yet before he could just tell Sam to stop, it was pointless, the man was literally jumping up, mouth open wide in shock.

“Holy shit. I can’t believe I missed this!”

Rafe quickly went to his feet. “Wait, missed what?”

“You’re right! The characters were wrongly written if you’re just going by how I translated them but then, I didn’t translate them correctly. The guy who wrote this combined characters, maybe as some sort of shorthand. Maybe it was common in Ching Shih’s government to actually write it this way. I thought they were just mistakes but—”

“So what does it mean?” interrupted Rafe.

“He combined the character for insolence with that of the character for China’s people. Ching Shih created her own character for the men and women under her so this character is specifically for the people of China’s government at the time, not her own.”

“So the sea that surrounds the hoard is the people of China?” asked Rafe.

“And the character he combined with fool was the symbol for the Qing Dynasty.”

“So by that logic the Qing Dynasty was protecting her hoard. How does that make any sense?”

“It doesn’t if you translate this character to sea but…but it could also be used for the term mother! I just translated it to sea because I thought ‘pirates, duh!’ but it’s not! The hoard isn’t surrounded by the sea! It’s surrounded by the mother of the people of China. The motherland! It’s not an island! It’s somewhere in China!”

“Wait, you’re—” Before Rafe could ask if Sam was serious he was kissing him and grabbing hold of Rafe.

“I would never have thought the translation was wrong! Hell Rafe, you’ve saved us from months of pointless searching!” Sam turned back to his notes, excitement brimming from him. “So in that case this makes more sense and over here…yes so that seems right…and then this could be pointing towards…uh huh…”

Rafe blinked utterly thrown by Sam’s excitement. Then his words…he’d actually helped?

It felt…good. Really good to have gotten that right, that his instincts hadn’t been wrong. And then the way Sam had looked at him, impressed and excited and happy. It was all Rafe could have asked for. Slowly he moved back and sat down on the bed.

Before he’d always enjoyed just watching Sam work. When he got in the zone and his focus couldn’t be taken away…it was one of the things that had drawn him to the man, that he admired about him.

Rafe eased back and simply watched, occasionally feeling over his wounded hand and moving the fingers to see how they felt. He didn’t feel a need to interrupt Sam and even when the doors to the suite opened up, Sam didn’t notice in the slightest.

Rafe looked up though to see Chloe and Nadine walking in. Again, he noted Nadine’s smile before anything else. When working with her before, he’d never seen her happy, not truly. It was a welcoming look to her usually stoic nature.

“I’m glad to see you’re both alive,” snorted Chloe. Her face softened though as she focused on Rafe. “Reconciled?”

“Um…yeah we’ve…we’ve talked,” Rafe admitted.

Nadine moved closer and kicked Sam’s chair.

“Jesus! Don’t scare me like that! I was working,” muttered Sam, finally coming out of his trance.

“Ah, I scare you huh?”

“Any normal person would be scared of you,” grumbled Sam.

“Well, we always knew I wasn’t normal,” Chloe laughed as she flopped on the bed next to Rafe. She nudged him. “You really alright?” she whispered.

“Better,” he murmured back just as Nadine asked, “Any progress?”

“All thanks to Rafe.”

He jolted, shocked by Sam’s words.

“I wouldn’t have even been looking in the right direction if he hadn’t made me look at that riddle again,” Sam replied, looking over with a small smile.

“So we’ve got you to thank huh? Well done Rafe,” grinned Chloe.

“I just—”

“We would have been lost in the ocean for weeks if not for him,” Sam interrupted.

It didn’t seem like Sam was just trying to be overly pushy. He actually meant the praise and gratitude. Rafe had finally done something of note on this fucking confusing trip.

“So the treasure isn’t on some island?” asked Nadine. She leaned against the table and looked over Sam’s work. “Where we headed then?”


	5. The Right Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter didn't quite go how I was expecting. Because the intended ending of this chapter was pushed back, it could possibly mean adding an extra chapter or at least making one or two longer than intended. Not sure and don't quote me but we'll see. Anyways, a huge thank you as usual!

Sam started talking about what they’d need to Nadine as their goal had suddenly changed from going out to sea and towards the jungles, mountains, and wildlife behind them.

Chloe had dragged Rafe back to the main room, claiming she needed help with picking out some good room service. Of course, as she flipped through the menu Rafe sighed, “What do you want to know?”

“Am I that obvious?” snorted Chloe.

“In this instance, yes.”

“You wound me. I’m usually better at being coy,” Chloe smirked. “So, Nadine and I had a great night on the town. What about you and our resident ass? It seems that things have done a complete one-eighty with you two.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Oh. I thought it went well considering you two were enjoying the other’s company without screaming at each other.”

“It didn’t go horribly,” Rafe quickly said, “there’s just…still plenty to unpack. It was a…stressful night to say the least.”

“Hmm, and how are you? Did you get Sam to grovel at your feet for being so heartless?”

Rafe rolled his eyes. “He didn’t need to grovel. But he apologized in the best way he knew how.”

“So a lot of cursing and muttering and saying he’s bad at feelings and shit huh?”

“Basically.”

“Not surprised. Nothing is straight forward with that man. But if you guys hadn’t talked then who knows, we probably wouldn’t have ever found Ching Shih’s hoard.”

“We haven’t found it yet.”

“No but we’re on the right path now,” Chloe grinned. “All thanks to you.”

“Why do you say that? Why does Sam keep saying that? All I did was make him look at it again.”

“So? Sometimes the biggest events are caused by the smallest ones. It doesn’t matter what you did,” said Chloe. “It matters what came out of it and holy hell is this big. I had no idea what we were looking for in that journal and neither did Nadine.”

“Neither did I. Either of you could have made the same leap I did.”

“You say that but we honestly can’t know since you’ve already made the leap.” Chloe nudged him. “Take the credit. You deserve it.”

He blinked, leaning away and clinching his fists.

“What? Was it something I said?”

“Just…your word choice is all.”

It took Chloe a moment to understand what was bothering Rafe. She’d known him for a short time and he was unlike anyone she’d worked with before. His reasoning and way of thinking, it was just so different to how the people she tended to interact with thought. “Sometimes it’s knowledge or money or power that gets you things,” said Chloe, realizing what Rafe had latched on to, “and sometimes it’s pure luck and instinct. Doesn’t change the fact that you deserve the credit. And don’t forget, you found that symbol first which led Sam to the right direction from the start. Who knows what you’ll do next?”

“Eat apparently, seeing as you’re so Hell bent on getting food.”

Chloe let out a loud laugh that had Nadine’s and Sam’s heads turning towards them for a moment before focusing back on their planning. “I meant philosophically or something, not literally,” she said. “But yes, food does sound good. But not this.”

“Do you even know what those words are?”

“Half of them,” smirked Chloe. She pushed the menu away and pulled out her phone. “Nadine and I saw this cool looking restaurant but we didn’t get a chance to go in since it was closed. Was like two in morning after all. But it opens at ten thirty so how about we get this all hashed out and go there?”

Rafe shrugged. “I don’t really care either way.”

“Oh don’t say that. Make a decision?”

“About what?”

“About if you want to go out and eat!” exclaimed Chloe. “If you don’t want to, we can figure something else.”

“I don’t—”

“Nope. Don’t you dare say that. Sam over there has about a million and one opinions floating in his head at once and he’s never afraid to share. I want to hear one of yours.”

Rafe just shook his head. He side-eyed her and muttered, “You can be almost suffocating. You know that?”

Chloe winced and pulled her arm back. “Pushing too hard?”

“Maybe…but I actually don’t mind,” Rafe said, a smile slowly gracing his lips. “Why not see a bit of Hong Kong since we’ll be leaving it so soon?”

“That’s the spirit,” Chloe said, her face quickly breaking into a grin. She jumped off the couch and headed back to Sam’s room. Leaning against Nadine, she looked at the extensive list they were compiling. “Ah, what happened to just going with the flow?”

“Fighting a group blind is different from not packing enough water and food for an expedition,” Nadine said with a roll of her eyes.

“That and we couldn’t bring a lot of stuff with us so we need to gather what tools we can here. And I want my own rope,” Sam said with a pointed look. “And we should probably get some other climbing equipment too. I doubt we’ll have plentiful crates to climb up on.”

Nadine rolled her eyes at that. “Ja, so we’ve got the equipment planned out for nearly three weeks—”

“Though hopefully we shouldn’t get anywhere near to running out since we’ll still be fairly close to civilization,” Sam quickly added. “Also, we’ll need a vehicle and camping and sleeping equipment since at the very least this will take a few days.”

“So you know where we’re going? After about an hour of you just figuring out you were pointed in the wrong direction?” asked Chloe with a raised eyebrow.

“I know it’s right this time because everything fits,” Sam argued back. “Going by the idea that she’d hid the treasure out on some island had me working twice as hard to get every clue and phrase to make sense. Looking back into the mountains has everything falling into place perfectly.”

“Still some exploration we’ll have to do once we’re there,” Nadine added. “What this guy told about the hoard was apparently more so in a reminiscent fashion than any goal of actually leaving a trail for someone else to follow.”

“And as Chloe already asked, where is this place?” repeated Rafe.

“Around the area of the city of Hechi in the Guangxi region,” replied Sam. “It’s about ten hours away.”

Chloe narrowed her gaze. “What about the places we’re going to be searching? This is closer to civilization than we’re used to.”

“Well we’d have to get permission from like organizations and shit that are preserving the area or…”

“Or we just go and hope we don’t get caught,” snorted Rafe. “Trading mad men with guns for park rangers. Fine by me.”

“Whatever we encounter, we’ll be ready,” Nadine simply said with a shrug. “Shouldn’t take more than three days to get everything we need.”

“Good to know this venture is finally going somewhere,” said Chloe. “Let’s get what we can done now and then we can go grab dinner.”

“It’s like six in the morning,” muttered Sam.

“And I don’t play by time’s rules,” Chloe laughed. “Come on, that gives us almost five hours to get all we can done.”

* * *

 

Nadine walked the streets, phone in hand as she headed to the stores where they could get the equipment they’d need. Despite the fact that she’d been running around Hong Kong with Chloe hours before this, she wasn’t too tired. Besides, it had been a while since she’d had any reason to push herself, even if it was just her body’s want for sleep that she was slightly fighting.

Chloe and Sam were back at the hotel looking for a good place to rent a vehicle along with scanning satellite images of the area. It was simply easier to do all that online in the hotel. And Rafe…he was walking beside Nadine.

He’d been completely shocked when she’d asked him to come with her. She’d been shocked by her own words too, both Chloe and Sam giving her careful looks as Rafe had slowly nodded in agreement.

Now they’d been walking for about five minutes after taking some public transportation into the hub of the city. It was only eight in the morning and there were plenty of stores that weren’t open. However, Nadine was going by a few of her contacts from her Shoreline days to get more reliable tools rather than the commercialized shit.

She’d mentioned the first place they’d be going to and Rafe had murmured, “Ok,” and now… they were back to silence again.

How interesting how little she’d cared for Rafe before. And that caring, it wasn’t completely wholesome now. She certainly didn’t consider Rafe a friend by any means. Granted, she didn’t think of Sam Drake in that vein either.

Yet when she’d landed her eyes on him again, after all that time, that indifference had struck her in an interesting way. Before, the partnership had been strong yet volatile, both with their own goals in mind that had eventually torn them apart. Yet the whole reason she’d gone into business with him was because she’d believed the venture would be worthwhile.

As leader of Shoreline, she’d always demanded money upfront but that monetary requirement hadn’t been the only thing she’d looked for. The investment had to be a worthy one, not some crackpot idiot or psychopath like Lazarević. Granted, Rafe had gone off the deep end near the end hence the violent end of their partnership. But seeing him without the fire that had made her agree to the venture in the first place…it had been disappointing. Perhaps even a little painful, Rafe’s near lifelessness reminding her much of her father.

Granted, their situations were nothing alike, her father’s lifelessness caused by disease. But she hadn’t liked seeing someone so confidant and capable becoming so lost. Especially not when she could at least do something about it with Rafe.

And now here they were. Working again. And sure, their conversations on the plane had been enjoyable enough and it had been nice to simply talk to Rafe without there being some underlying manipulation but Chloe had been the in between. She’d instigated it and had acted as the tie linking them once more.

Now she was gone and Nadine found herself wishing to speak to Rafe again. She tried thinking of some way to open a conversation up, a way to ease them both into it, but she just wasn’t that coy. She was to straight forward and that showed as she bluntly said, “Are you forgiving him then?”

Rafe let out a loud huff. “You didn’t waste any time with that.”

“I’m simply trying to understand how stable you two will be on this expedition,” replied Nadine. “Whether it’s a natural occurrence or caused by some other group, I want to make sure everyone will be levelheaded enough to make it out alive of any dangerous situations.”

“You really care about her then.”

“What are you talking about? I just don’t need some emotional bull to get in the way if we find ourselves in a crumbling ruin or a gun fight.”

“You didn’t want me to originally join this. You were more against this than Samuel,” Rafe responded. “Not because I couldn’t be useful. I’m sure you could imagine plenty of ways to put my money to use in making this whole thing easier. But that wasn’t what mattered. It was that I could put Chloe in danger.”

“You destroyed a lot that was important to me Rafe.”

“It wasn’t my fault that you had a shit choice for lieutenant.”

“I-! Fine. Fair enough there,” muttered Nadine. “But you were dangerous. I didn’t want that volatile nature on this team.”

“But then we talked and you changed your mind.”

“I did,” Nadine slowly admitted. “You’re closer to how you were when we were first introduced though. Still different, but you’re calmer than you were near the end. Your patience is back.”

“My sanity is back. It’s alright. You can say it,” snorted Rafe. “But you’re trying to change the conversation. Chloe—”

“Is a colleague.”

“Who you sleep with.”

 “You’re one to talk.”

“I at least admit I have feelings for Sam,” Rafe muttered with a pointed look. “Complicated, painful, very deep feelings that are far more complex than yours so why are you trying to avoid it?”

“Avoid what? There’s nothing to talk about.”

“You’re avoiding it with me. And apparently you’ve been coy enough so that Sam didn’t really notice until I pointed it out to him.”

“Sam doesn’t notice a punch until it’s already hit him in the face.”

“Because all Americans are dense, right?”

“Especially Drake.”

A soft chuckle escaped Rafe’s mouth before he could help it. The fondness on his face was clear.

“Now who’s the love struck fool,” muttered Nadine.

“Oh, you are. You can’t be love struck if you’re aware and you are not aware.”

“I am perfectly aware.”

“Then what are you doing after this?”

Nadine blinked, completely put off. She…couldn’t answer it. She didn’t know why she couldn’t just answer. It should be so easy and yet… “Well what are you going to do after this?”

“Stay with Sam? Fix things further?” Rafe suggested with a small shrug. “If it doesn’t work in the calm, in the between times that aren’t filled with research and travel and excitement then maybe this has all been a fantasy we’ve both latched onto for far too long. But there’s a chance that it isn’t and I want this to be fixed. It was one of the few good things I ever had in this life. I don’t want to lose it now.”

“Fuck Rafe, you really love him.”

“I do,” sighed Rafe. “God help me. And you really love Chloe, don’t you?”

“I don’t—”

“Don’t deny it. Don’t vocally say it. You won’t mean it and it’s only more painful when you say lies like that out loud. I know.”

Nadine…held her tongue. As difficult as that was, there was truth in Rafe’s words. That was both even more infuriating and almost welcomed. Who knew that her and Rafe had something like this in common.

“Have you ever been in love?” murmured Rafe.

“What are we? Gal pals?” Nadine muttered with a roll of her eyes.

“You don’t have to answer it. Just…whether or not you have, don’t let those times influence what you feel for Chloe. And don’t let your former life influence it either. This is a new leaf for you, isn’t it?”

“Ja…it is. And I wouldn’t have it if it weren’t for Chloe,” she sighed.

Rafe nodded in understanding.

“But you’ve been avoiding my question.”

“Excuse me, but it was you that tried to push talk of Chloe aside.”

“Maybe so but you brought her up in the first place so you wouldn’t have to answer me,” retorted Nadine. “So I’ll repeat myself. Have you forgiven him?”

Rafe shook his head. “Why do you want to know?”

“Because I need to make sure—”

“Is there another reason?”

A sigh slowly escaped Nadine’s lips. “I am just genuinely curious. I rarely forgive people who try to kill me.”

“Because you kill them first, huh?”

“Ja, that usually happens.”

Rafe rolled his eyes. “Of course. But…it’s not like Sam shot the gun. Not in a physical or metaphysical way. Sure, if he hadn’t knocked himself out then he might have been a bit more active in ending me but Nathan…he tried to give me an out. Despite all that I had done to him, despite all the lies, he gave me an opportunity to leave with them both. But I was just…too wrapped up in myself. My decision to try and kill him was one of the worst choices of my life…so yes. Back to your original question I do forgive Sam, at least in the sense that I understand a great deal of the fault was also mine.”

“Hmm, that’s mature of you.”

“I am an adult,” Rafe sarcastically said.

“No, I just mean it’s the kind of thing I would have expected of you near the beginning. More evidence that your sanity is back so to speak.”

Rafe laughed at that, a full laugh as he turned to her with a soft smile. “Well, I’m happy it’s back.”

“It’s certainly welcomed,” Nadine said with a smile of her own.

* * *

 

With nearly everything in order, Chloe got her wish as the four of them had finally gone to that restaurant for dinner at about eleven in the morning.

Nadine and Rafe had both come back with plenty of rock climbing, survival and camping equipment. That combined with the weapons Nadine had gathered the night before meant they would likely be good for the entire expedition. Tomorrow they’d gather food and water and the day after they’d pick up the rental and head to the city of Hechi.

Now with the drinks ordered, Sam said, “Did you get me a grappling hook? You better have gotten me a grappling hook.”

“I got you the damn grappling hook,” muttered Nadine with a roll of her eyes.

“I really need to hear the story behind this,” Rafe said with a pointed look.

“No story, just that Sam’s a big baby,” laughed Chloe as Sam gave her a playful kick under the table.

“Wait a second, we haven’t actually told you about Asav though. Have we?” Nadine said.

“That’s right!” Chloe excitedly added. “All I did was talk about Shambhala last time but we never even talked about the Tusk!”

“So there was more to the story I read. Not surprising but who’s Asav?” asked Rafe.

“A jackass,” Sam said. “The fucking torture—”

“He did not torture you,” sighed Nadine.

“I don’t know. After hearing his hypocritical bullshit I’d consider being stuck with him for weeks on in torture too,” snorted Chloe.

“So who is he?” Rafe asked again.

“Was,” Sam replied. “These two beautiful ladies made sure of that.”

“With your help,” Chloe smirked.

“Don’t give him that. He doesn’t deserve the credit,” replied Nadine.

“Excuse you! I had to fight off like twelve of Asav’s men by myself because I was helping Chloe get back to you of all people!”

“I bet it was closer to five.”

“Oh ha ha.”

The story didn’t get out chronologically but through constant interruptions, laughter, and arguing as they told the true story of the Tusk of Ganesh to Rafe.

Chloe thought it was a good moment before the expedition. She’d always thought it was good to have a bond with those that you were about to go into business with, only near the beginning that had often meant manipulation and lies. Nathan and Charlie and Victor were probably the first ones she’d really found herself calling friends after so long. Now she had these three knuckle heads with her just having a good outing and it was odd in its own way.

How her life had changed.

They spent nearly two hours just talking and chatting as they ate. Afterwards, they agreed it would probably be best to try and reset their internal clocks and remain awake for the rest of the day. Hiking through foreign territory in the middle of the night wasn’t exactly advised after all. Because of that they took to the city again, now during the day for Chloe and Nadine.

As they went, Chloe still talked and laughed and joked with everyone but she also noted Nadine’s attitude. She hadn’t been with her long but she knew that when something was on the woman’s mind, then she typically distanced herself from what was happening around her.

Chloe kept the information to herself, deciding that if her mind was still occupied by the time they got back to the hotel she’d ask her about it.

As it stood though, they simply wandered the streets, going into shops they found interesting and looking at the unfamiliar sights. At one point, Sam suddenly grabbed Rafe’s hand, the move unexpected by everyone as he suddenly pulled him to the crosswalk. Thankfully it was green for them as he rushed them forward into the crowd of mostly business people and tourists.

“What the hell!” yelled Nadine as they had to quicken their pace to keep up.

“Just look! We can’t miss this up.”

“A park? Really Drake,” muttered Nadine as they made it to the other side of the street. “We’re in one of the greatest technological cities in the world and you want to look at some park?”

“Yeah, I do,” Sam retorted with a glare as he finally let go of Rafe’s hand and quickened his pace.

Rafe gave Nadine a pointed look. “You’d enjoy this much green after being stuck in concrete boxes for over ten years, hmm?”

“Fine, fine. Still, you have to admit it’s kind of ridiculous. He looks five.”

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she watched Sam rush into the park, his eyes wide with excitement as he spotted a bridge a ways off and seemed to zero in on it.

They quickly caught up and spent the rest of the afternoon there, Nadine keeping any more comments to herself. They went to the sites and followed the streams in the park, continued to talk and laugh as they pointed out the unfamiliar wildlife and occasionally stopped at small carts that sold food or handmade items.

Close to five they decided to have dinner and once they finally reached the hotel again, Chloe was full and exhausted. She headed straight for her room even though she was curious what Rafe and Sam would do. Would they sleep separately or together? Would they talk again tonight? But she’d probably just question them afterwards instead.

As Nadine followed her in and closed the door behind her, Chloe remembered how she’d been reacting before. She decided to start off easy and simply asked, “So how was your morning with Rafe?”

“Average. What else would it be?”

Chloe shrugged. “No idea but I suppose average is good too. I’m actually kind of hoping we get in some small amount of trouble just so I can see you two in action. Seeing as you even gave the Drakes a run for their money, I imagine you’re quite lethal.”

“There were a few moments where I might have said we even made quite a team,” Nadine smirked.

“I bet,” chuckled Chloe as she kicked off her shoes and walked into the restroom. Seeing as she’d stolen the main bedroom, there was a nice sized tub in there that she turned the water on for.

“If you’re worried you smell Frazer, I assure you, you’re fine,” Nadine teased.

“Nah, I just want to take advantage of this since we could be stuck in the middle of nowhere for a while,” she replied. She unclipped her bra, slipping it out from under her shirt, and threw it off.

“Anyone ever tell you, you’re actually quite messy?”

“Excuse you, I’m a delight.”

“A messy one,” snorted Nadine.

As the water rose in the tub, Chloe stripped further down and waggled her eyebrows. “There’s room for two.”

“Hmm…”

“Come on. You can’t be so tough that you can’t enjoy a nice tub,” Chloe laughed. Testing the water, she undid her hair and finally slipped in. Her shoulders relaxed, a long, blissful sigh escaping her lips as the water continued to rise up her sides. Her eyes suddenly lighted on one of the complimentary bottles. “Oh, bubble bath stuff.”

“If I’m getting in there, you are not pouring that junk in the water. It sounds like something Samuel would do.”

“Really?”

“I’ll bet you five dollars he does,” Nadine replied as she pulled off her shirt. She made a point of neatly folding it on a chair which had Chloe practically rolling her eyes out of her head.

When Nadine slipped in, Chloe splashed the water towards her. “Finally.”

“You get my hair wet and you’re dead, hear me?”

“Ah, you wouldn’t do that to me.”

“We haven’t talked about my hair before. Don’t test me.”

“You’re a formidable enough opponent that I’ll back off,” chuckled Chloe. She looked over the complimentary bottles, trying to find the shampoo. “So, you looked a bit distracted today,” she casually said.

“Did I?”

“Just a little bit. Get some mysterious phone call from the past?” Chloe asked as she finally figured out which bottle it was.

“No.”

“You sure. You didn’t have some other secret life besides Shoreline that you’re getting called back into or something?” teased Chloe. “Do you work for some government? Are you a secret agent?”

“No Frazer,” Nadine said with a roll of her eyes. “Come here.”

“I can bathe myself you know.”

“Oh just come here.”

Chloe chuckled, managing to maneuver herself around in the tub before resting between Nadine’s legs. She reached around her and grabbed the bottle, running her fingers through Chloe’s hair.

“You aren’t trying to distract me from your life as a secret agent, are you?”

“No Chloe,” Nadine snorted as she worked in the shampoo and massaged her scalp. For a moment, they sat in silence, just the sound of the water occasionally lapping at the sides.

Chloe waited until Nadine spoke again, her voice soft and the question a surprise.

“What are we doing after this?”

“Hmm, don’t really know yet. Figured we could go visit Meenu again, and two jobs back to back is a bit much. Some downtime could be nice. Something like that. Why?”

“Just wondering…”

There was something else Nadine wanted to say. What was it? Chloe kept herself from pushing, knowing that whatever it was would likely be better if she didn’t directly ask. Nadine was usually so straight forward. If something was making her hesitate then it must have been something serious on her mind. Or maybe Chloe was just overreacting now. It was hard to tell but…

“Are you expecting me to come with you?”

“Uh…I mean yeah. Or I mean…I was. Why? Secret life you have to run—”

“It’s not that,” Nadine interrupted with just a little bit more force. Chloe decided to leave that joke alone for the moment. “I just wanted to know…how long this would continue.”

Chloe glanced over her shoulder. “Not everything has to have an expiration date you know.”

“Ja. I know that. I just…wanted to know what your feelings on the matter were.”

“Do you not want to be partners?”

“No! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

Nadine slowly sighed and Chloe felt her resting her head on her shoulder for a moment. “I’m not used to this. Alright? It’s been a while since I’ve been…in a relationship of any worth. I’m just not sure if…”

“If I’m all go for it? Thinking I may want to jump ship at some point?”

“Chloe I don’t—”

“Naw, I know you don’t mean that in a bad way,” Chloe murmured. “I can understand being uncertain. Hell, we did have a pretty rocky start.”

Nadine couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

“I’m serious though. I’m perfectly happy remaining partners…for however long you want. Hell, maybe up to the point where we’re gray in the hair and can no longer pull ourselves up a grappling rope.”

“Christ I’d rather not think about that,” Nadine replied, though her tone showed the humor laced in her words.

“We all get old one day.”

“If we’re lucky.”

“True enough…” Chloe trailed off, her next set of words carefully thought upon. “I like having you around just so you know. You don’t have to worry about me kicking you to the curb or something. I’d like this to last.”

“…alright,” Nadine murmured.

Once she felt Nadine straighten up, Chloe leaned back, twisting her head so she could kiss her on the cheek.

“Watch the hair.”

Chloe laughed, wrapping her arms around her legs as she felt Nadine’s fingers begin again with her hair. She wasn’t too surprised that Nadine was feeling a bit uncertain. Chloe had been thinking about their relationship as well. She was just more used to putting off talking about things like that behind a smile and a quick laugh. Thankfully Nadine was too forward to deal with that.

Would it last? If a relationship went past the idea of a one-night stand or a quick fling that was usually the first question to come up. Chloe knew that a lasting relationship was different, that she’d have to work at it.

She’d failed horrendously with Nate and sometimes she was still amazed that he hadn’t left her behind despite all the chances he’d had. And now this…at the very least she hadn’t gotten Nadine locked in a jail cell for three months. That had to mean this whole thing was already looking on the up.

For the moment though, she simply rested in the tub, exhausted from how much running around they’d done that day and the lack of sleep. The feeling of Nadine’s fingers running through her hair almost made her want to fall asleep then and there but Nadine was kind enough to knock on her head.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.”

“I’ll try. Just don’t use my head as a door,” snorted Chloe.

* * *

 

Chloe and Nadine had already gone straight to their room leaving Sam to awkwardly shove his hands into his pockets as he watched Rafe go to his room. Did he want to be followed? Did Sam want to go there?

He could at least answer that second one. Yes, he did. He was starting to realize just how fucking great it was actually talking to Rafe. The baggage was obviously there but it was like when he’d first met him, their sarcasm and cynical nature mixing perfectly before the pain and manipulation had come in.

But maybe the only reason Rafe had wanted him to stay before was because of how exhaustive that conversation had been. Now that they both had clearer heads, perhaps he didn’t need him or even want him near. What would he—

“Stop having an existential crisis and get your ass in here.”

Sam snorted, his shoulders suddenly relaxing as he walked in. He took out his cigarettes.

As Rafe caught sight of them, he quickly pointed to the balcony. “Don’t even think about letting that smell soak into the sheets here.”

“Fine, fine,” Sam muttered with a roll of his eyes, remembering all the times Rafe had complained about his smoking.

He pushed open the doors and walked out on the balcony, the drop an impressive one considering they were on the top floor. He could just barely make out the park and some of the areas they’d visited that day in between the sky scrapers and neon lights.

Sam watched the smoke that flew from his lungs disappear in the darkening sky. It looked like it was going to be a mostly clear night as the sun dipped beneath the horizon but no stars were appearing all the same.

So much had happened. They were finally on the trail. It looked like the final resting place of Ching Shih’s hoard was in the mountains, hidden away in a manner of caves and contraptions designed to protect it from the rest of the world. In jobs like this, there was always the fear that it had crumbled because of time and natural circumstances or perhaps someone else had discovered it long ago and torn it apart. But Sam was still excited. It was impossible to take that feeling from him.

He got down to the end of the cigarette and was halfway through a second one when Rafe finally came out, his hair damp. Sam looked him over with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re taking a shower,” Rafe said with a pointed look.

It made Sam laugh as he carefully balanced the cigarette between his lips. “It’s real fucking amazing. Isn’t it?” he asked as he took a drag.

Sam didn’t further explain what he meant. He didn’t need to as he watched Rafe’s shoulders slowly relax. “You’re right. In some ways I wish it was harder. Getting back to this.”

“It would make the hell we put each other through make a bit more sense. Huh?”

“Now I can’t help but wonder what it was all for.”

“Greed mostly,” muttered Sam. “And I think you said it best too. Pride. Nothing good basically.”

“It wasn’t good because of how we used it, but I liked your pride. I liked how much you cared and how confidant you were with your knowledge and goal,” Rafe replied.

“Yeah?”

Rafe nodded. They stood on the balcony with the sounds of the city washing over them as the occasional breeze touched their cheeks. With twilight out, the moon showed against the purple sky and the blues and reds and greens that flashed beneath it.

It was comfortable, just standing by each other. There had been plenty of times like this in the past, quiet moments that Sam had missed.

“Why?” Rafe whispered, his voice breaking through their personal silence.

It wasn’t spoken in anger or some accusation. The question just confused Sam and he asked, “Why what?”

“Why was Avery’s treasure so important to you?” asked Rafe. “You and your brother always talked about how it was your life’s work, how it would change everything. I know the money was part of the reason but you worked on it so long…it was one of the few things you were able to hold onto while in prison. I’m just…curious as to why.”

“It’s…not a simple one. Hell, maybe it is.”

“I’m sure it’s personal. You don’t have to tell me.”

“It is personal but…there’s no reason I shouldn’t tell you I guess. It’s just…it’s been ages since I’ve talked about my past and really only Nathan knows. Well, scratch that Victor knew more than most and he just kept his mouth shut after I ‘died’. But just…”

“It’s fine. We’re trying to work things out and I just brought up the past like that. No reason—”

“My mother.”

“What?”

“You’re…you’re not the only one in the fucked up father’s category,” sighed Sam. “But my mother…fuck I loved her with all my heart. She was a historical archaeologist. Avery was her last job, her unfinished work before she died. We wanted to finish it for her…we did. Just maybe not in the same manner we’d planned,” sighed Sam. “She’s also where our last names came from.”

“You took your mother’s last name instead of your father’s?”

“No, not like that. She had a theory that Drake actually had heirs so…my brother and I decided to make that true when we ran away.”

“From your father?”

“No. That bastard left right after the fucking funeral,” sighed Sam. “He put us in an orphanage…”

Somehow, it was easy to keep talking. He kept telling Rafe his early life. There had never really been a reason to discuss it with anyone and now that Avery was truly buried, it was almost like that past was fully closed and done. That fact made it easier to talk though. No longer did he feel like he had to hold these secrets close to his chest.

“I’m surprised you stuck with Victor Sullivan for so long considering how much you disliked him,” Rafe murmured.

“Yeah…well…I still don’t love the guy,” snorted Sam. “But I’m happy we met if only that Nathan wasn’t alone afterwards.”

“The only reputation I ever got from him was as a sleazeball.”

“He _is_. Just…not to Nathan. And I guess now me by proxy as well.”

 “Still sounds like a better father figure than your actual one.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” laughed Sam.

“You ever wonder where he is now?”

“No reason to. I haven’t even thought about him in years. Any thoughts of him left when he decided to leave me and Nathan,” Sam said with a small shrug. The anger was no longer there, at least not like his feelings when he’d been younger. Mostly it was just indifference. “Wouldn’t be surprised if he was dead now anyways. He’d have to be…sixty-nine. Maybe even seventy now? Fuck it’s been a while since I’ve ever thought of all that. Your father is dead, isn’t he?”

“The company would not be broken up if he was still alive,” chuckled Rafe. “No, he died from alcohol poisoning about six years ago, drunken ass.”

“Wow…I don’t think I ever asked.”

“You didn’t,” Rafe replied. “Not that I care either way though. Now he’s just another thing lost to time…if anything I’m kind of happy about it all. He was always so obsessed with a legacy and yet now his estate and company are no more and I’m ‘technically’ dead.”

“Feel good?”

“Fuck yes.”

Sam laughed at that as he finished off his second cigarette. “Glad to hear it.” As he put it in the ashtray, he looked over and then, just to make sure, he asked, “So you want me to stay.”

“No, I wanted to breathe in your putrid fumes on the balcony for five minutes and then kick you out,” muttered Rafe. “Yes I want you to stay. Just take a damn shower first.”

It was simple and most people probably wouldn’t have picked up on it. For Sam though it was fucking wonderful hearing Rafe’s sarcasm like that. No more barbs or manipulation, just his sarcastic ass dealing with Sam’s own stupid comments. The back and forth they’d had before was incredibly missed and Sam couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he headed back in.

* * *

 

About a week and a half. Not even two and so much had happened. Yet so little at the same time. It was only now that they were finally moving out to search for the treasure, only now that any progress at all had been made.

Yet Rafe felt like he was walking into a new life. No longer was there a fear of becoming stuck, of him becoming static and unchangeable. He felt better, clearer headed than he had in a long time. It was like being able to breathe for the first time in ages, like it had been so long that he’d forgotten what normal breathing was like. Being around Sam, or even Chloe and Nadine now, he imagined this was how one was supposed to feel around people. Not constant paranoia but comfortable.

Safe.

No longer was there a need or a feeling to constantly fight everyone he came into contact with. That anger had left him and though he didn’t feel quite whole, he felt like he was healing.

Now they had everything ready and meticulously packed as per Nadine’s instructions into the rental. Chloe had hopped into the driver’s seat before anyone else and Rafe slid into shotgun.

“I am not sitting in the back again,” Sam said.

“I don’t sit in the back.”

“You’re about to,” Nadine shot back.

Rafe just raised an eyebrow, not at all perturbed, as Chloe muttered, “Oh come on you two. It’s a near ten hour drive so shut up and get in the back.”

“You can’t seriously be taking his side,” said Nadine.

“Come on Chloe. You sit in the back and I’ll drive,” tried Sam

All three of them chimed in at once. “No!” That at least got Nadine laughing as Sam let out a groan and glumly got in the back, pulling himself across the seats to the other side.

“You too,” said Chloe as she gestured at Nadine.

“You’re going to pay for this later.”

“You love me,” Chloe grinned as she started the jeep and headed into traffic. “So, you’ve managed to figure out the coordinates that the journal gave?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “Bit annoying since I had to change it all to the universal longitude and latitude but eventually got it. Seems like the area is along one of the mountain ranges. Will be a lot of hiking and shit.”

“Weather at least looks promising. Not too much rain so we won’t have to worry about that,” sighed Nadine. “No way we’ll be able to take the jeep there though.”

“Certainly is a bit rougher terrain compared to Madagascar,” Rafe replied.

“Or what we saw in India. And yeah, I’d rather not end up dangling over a cliff side in a jeep,” muttered Chloe.

Sam piped up, “I’ve done that before. Not fun.”

“I don’t even want to know,” groaned Nadine as Rafe let out a quick laugh.

“Anyways, we’re looking for an opening to a cave system. Supposedly it’ll take us to where we’re going. There’s talk of like spiritual cleansing and how you have to go through this specific path or you can’t reach the place or something but it’s probably just mystical bull,” Sam said. “Probably a number of better ways to go that we’re just not aware of. This one will just be filled with traps.”

“Don’t knock the mystical bull—”

“Listen Chloe. I don’t care if you agree with Nathan. There is no way some evil warlord got mystical powers from some blue resin and there’s no way there were crazed purple natives dressed as yetis protecting Shambhala, alright?” Sam said. “I can believe Shambhala but not that. It sounds more like you were all just hallucinating.”

“Oh no, that was the Pillars of Ihram. There was apparently this water or whatever that basically caused the whole city to go crazy and Marlowe had something similar. Charlie certainly didn’t have a good time and apparently neither did Nate,” replied Chloe.

“I still just can’t believe that,” sighed Rafe. “Even among those that believe every Nathan Drake story, no one believes that crap.”

“Ja, isn’t discovering El Dorado enough?” Nadine questioned. “Why does he have to add these ghosts?”

“Actually Nathan told me it was mutant Nazi zombies,” replied Sam, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “In Peru.”

“Listen, I’m starting to hope there is some curse over this treasure just so I can see all your faces when weird shit starts going down,” said Chloe.

“One of these days I’m going to get the truth out of all those adventures,” Nadine said.

“Already said it.”

“Yeah, I’ll just prepare myself for the bowels of Hell to open up on this trip and make sure to call you for help,” Rafe said.

Chloe laughed. “Oh no, if Hell itself is opening up count me out. You guys have fun with that on your own.”

“Ha ha. But can we talk about something that matters now?” asked Sam. “Rather than mystical bull that is not going to nor has ever happened? Because going by some more research I did of the area yesterday, there could be some parts where all we’ll be able to do is rock climb. So buddy system alright?”

“Ok dad,” snorted Chloe.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you guys don’t bother to actually plan for shit like this.”

“I did,” said Nadine. “Bought extra rope for it.”

“Thank you. At least someone around here is sensible,” sniffed Sam.

Chloe laughed. “You two are adorable.”

“Shut it.”

Rafe simply rolled his eyes and asked, “Is there any more hints as to what it is we’re actually looking for? Will it be a structure or a hole in the ground?”

“Kind of depends on how well it was built,” replied Sam. “There’s talk of a carefully made structure, like a shrine or whatever. Turns out they thought some of the treasure they stole from other lands and ships was cursed or something. They built it to trap the spirits they believed were in them.”

“Why would they shove the seal of China in there too?” asked Chloe.

“Remember, Ching Shih basically ran her own government. She was a pirate. No way in hell would she have given that to the Qing Dynasty. She was probably saving it to use as a bargaining chip if needed.”

“Fair enough,” Chloe replied. “So this structure is supposed to be in this cave system we’re looking for?”

“Supposedly but the wording is a bit weird. Might open onto a mountain side and the building is hidden in the foliage or something away from satellites. Not really sure,” Sam said. “We’ll know when we get there I suppose.”

“How reassuring,” muttered Nadine.

For the most part, they went on like that, double checking their plan and what equipment they had while teasing and calling each other out on plenty of bullshit all around. The little road trip went by quickly as they made one major stop for lunch and made it to Hechi by six.

“Alright, we’ve got limited sunlight so we’ll have to hurry with our first camp. Probably have to go back and better hide the jeep the next day or something,” said Chloe as she drove through the city.

“There won’t be any specific road we can follow since we’re not going near any tourist spots or common places to hike. We’ve got to keep heading along this road and get off at a point that’s safe. Then we should be able to go about another thirty minutes before it becomes too forested and hilly,” said Sam.

Chloe drove through the city, the group turning silent as they looked out the windows. They’d been able to see them from farther off but now the mountain ridge really stood out around the city. Somehow they were just so different than any they’d ever encountered. Perhaps it was the proximity to civilization that was the odd part, or how they rose up in relatively tall, disconnected points rather than being large and flat. Trains and commercial rivers went through some of the mountains but for the most part it was open and empty wildlife for miles, far less clustered than the area closer to Hong Kong.

Going by satellites and other explorers, no major ruins had been found in the area which made sense seeing as the steep sides and terrain would have made it difficult to farm or create any type of civilization. Nevertheless, there was plenty that could be hiding underneath the foliage and inside some still unexplored cave systems.

Eventually they got to about the point where they were going to go off road and all yelled at Chloe’s quick and sudden change from a moderately smooth road to nothing.

“A little notice would have been nice,” muttered Rafe as Sam rubbed the top of his head.

“I was said to go when no one was around and no one was around,” snorted Chloe. “Besides, we’ve gotta hurry if we’re to beat the sun.”

Now going off through the spars territory with their lights off, they were at the mercy of Chloe as they bumped along for a while longer until it started to become clear that the jeep wasn’t going to like going any further.

“Alright, we’ll just put her here for now and hope nobody discovers her,” grinned Chloe as she put it into park and turned it off.

“Let’s get the packs. We should be able to do at least thirty minutes of hiking before we have to stop to make camp,” Nadine said.

As they grabbed all their supplies, Sam started to hook two major ones that had mostly sleeping bags and food together. Rafe narrowed his eyes.

“What? It’s not a problem,” Sam said with a shrug. Before Rafe could argue further, he quickly added, “Listen, if you think you can handle it, fine. But I don’t want you pushing yourself past your physical limitations.”

Rafe opened his mouth…and then slowly closed it. He gave a quick nod and grabbed two smaller packs instead. Sam’s surprise was fairly expected. After all, Rafe had always hated feeling undermined no matter what the context. But his health and his acknowledgement of his limitations were the most important thing at the moment. Better to smother any pride for the moment if it meant he had his full strength when it was really needed.

With everything packed and the jeep moderately covered, they headed into the forest, the sounds of civilization far behind them. Wind rustled through the trees and unknown insects could be heard waking up for the night. Several birds flew overhead but most of the animals had run off at the sound of their approach.

The journey was done mostly in silence as everyone watched their footing and Sam made sure to keep them headed in the right direction. Eventually they made it to a small clearing as twilight hit them that was good enough for camp. They didn’t bother pitching enclosures seeing as it wouldn’t likely rain that night or tomorrow morning.

Once everything was done, Nadine passed out dinner. She’d already made herself the head of rations as she’d said, “I don’t want Sam shoving all this down his throat behind our backs.”

“Eat what’s fresh for the first few days and then to ration bars,” Nadine said.

“Still better than prison food,” Sam replied.

“So about how long should it take us to get to the area?” asked Chloe.

“About three to four days. We’ll have moments where it’ll be mostly a straight shot but there’s all sorts of things that could cause us to take longer than expected,” Sam said. “I know there’s at least one ravine that we’re going to have to cross. It’ll take time but it’ll be shorter than going all the way around.”

“Then best if we get to sleep as quickly as possible,” spoke Nadine. “I’ll get up early and hike back to make sure the jeep is well and out of the way and we can try to get going by seven thirty.”

“Ah, but I was hoping to tell ghost stories tonight,” joked Sam as he flashed his torch only for Rafe to knock it out of his hand.

“Didn’t we have a whole conversation here about why that’s all shit?” asked Rafe.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun,” Sam defended as Chloe simply rolled her eyes and stretched out on her sleeping bag.

“Stop being annoying and go to sleep Drake.”

“You lot are no fun.”

“If I have to spend the next few days with nothing but your voice as entertainment then I have complete right to shut you up here and now.”

Sam stuck his tongue out at Nadine, earning him a quick hit from Rafe as the four settled down in the forest. With no major predators in the area and no one else after the treasure, there wasn’t much need for a lookout and they all slept soundly through the night, all having had to deal with much worse sleeping arrangements at one point or another.

In the early hours of the next morning, they woke up to a group of bats flying overhead as the sun started to peak over the crests of the mountains.

By herself and without any equipment on her, Nadine managed to make it to the jeep and back again in just thirty-five minutes and it was about seven thirty when they left as planned. Sam had spent time mapping out the direction they were meant to go with a compass on hand. He led the way and managed to only get on everyone’s nerves two times with his annoying comments in the morning.

As they took a quick break around midday, Chloe said, “Weird how there isn’t much wildlife.”

“Most are probably just not used to us being here. We’ll probably only get the rare curious outsider or if there’s a group of something and they feel more confident,” Nadine said.

“Yeah, might find a group of bats, especially once we find the caves,” said Sam. “There are a few species common to this area and a lot of caves. Or maybe monkeys.”

“Well if we need to, we know Nadine can take care of them with ease,” laughed Chloe.

“What? You don’t like monkeys?” cried Sam. “Whatcha going to do? Exterminate them?”

“No! I like them thank you very much. And I certainly know more about them than you.”

“Wait. So you do like monkeys?”

“Ja, and?”

Sam snorted. “Nothing.”

“Ah come on Sam, no making fun. There’s gotta be something cute you like too,” laughed Chloe before they could start a fight.

“Speaking of which, don’t you owe me five dollars?” Nadine asked.

“Hey, we have to ask first, don’t we?” Chloe said. “So Sam, you take bubblebaths?”

Before Sam could even muster up some form of denial, Rafe deadpanned, “He does.”

“Hey!”

“The first day we were working, you were late and I had to go look for you and then you attacked me with bubbles,” Rafe flatly said. He gestured with his hand like he was showing off some exhibit to Chloe and Nadine. “As you can see. Despite this he is a fully grown adult.”

“Ha!”

Sam kicked Rafe off the fallen tree they were sharing as Chloe shook her head. “I’ll pay you when we get back.”

“You better,” Nadine grinned.

From there they pushed onward at a mostly comfortable incline. The foliage was almost all encompassing, the light soft except for the occasional opening in the trees. Conversations drifted away, all simply focusing on how quickly they could make it through the forest. Only once they were actually in the right area would there likely be traps and old messages to translate again. For the moment it could have been any normal hike, albeit one in the middle of China.

They managed to find another fairly clear spot, this one close to a stream that everyone was quickly using to splash water on their face. At least one thing they could all agree on was that one of the worst aspects of going on a long trip like this was the lack of showers.

With the wind only picking up slightly and apparently still little chance of rain, the two men and women laid out on the ground, staring up at the few stars that managed to be seen through the trees. Already it was so much clearer than the sky of Hong Kong, almost like it was full of life rather than bland and black.

The nightlife of the forest lulled them to sleep, still days full of hiking ahead of them.


	6. A Path to the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So depending on how chapter 7 and 8 turn out, I've decided I'm either a) going to write an epilogue that will serve as like a mini chapter 9 or that b) the epilogue will be shoved in at the end of chapter 8 depending how long it and 7 are. Not positive which way I'm going to go yet but we are almost finished with this and I can't wait to get there!
> 
> This chapter was a blast to create and there's an idea in here that has been in my mind since I first started writing this. The scene was actually supposed to happen in chapter 5 but hey, things don't always go your own way haha. I'm so happy to finally get that scene out though and thank you again to all those that are reading this and writing comments and leaving kudos! Enjoy <3

“Christ, I sometimes forget treasure hunting is this boring,” groaned Chloe.

“Treasure hunting has always been hours of research and even more hours of leg work,” retorted Sam. “It’s not my fault you and Nathan have an unnatural amount of run-ins with men with guns.”

They made it to the ravine that Sam had seen in the satellite imagines and they now were making their way down its edge and to the bottom. The river that had once run through it was now barely a trickle but it must have been massively powerful to cut such a deep and wide gouge into the earth.

It was just barely wide enough to make jumping it unrealistic and instead they were going down its slick sides, their grappling ropes lodged into some rocks. There hadn’t looked to be anything good to catch the rope on the other side and they wouldn’t have a good view point from the bottom anyways meaning they’d be putting the pickaxes to good use, the walls not uneven enough to freehand it.

Sam continued to ease down when suddenly he felt his own rope give and he fell the remaining four feet with a yelp that caused Chloe to let out an amused laugh.

“I told you to give me one of those packs,” sighed Rafe as he eased on down beside him. “You were too heavy.”

“Well next time I’ll listen,” grumbled Sam as he pushed himself up and had to use the ravine’s wall to balance himself. With a sigh, he looked down the sandy, mostly dry bed and— “Holy shit!”

“What?!” growled Nadine, her immediate reaction to take out her sidearm.

“No-no I’m fine,” Sam quickly said. “Just wasn’t expecting something like this here.” He quickly stepped to the side. “Or to be standing in…him.”

Everyone’s eyes focused on where Sam had fallen. It took a moment for them to register that what they were seeing weren’t odd rocks but bones.

“Shit, wonder who he was,” muttered Chloe as she walked closer. Sitting back on her haunches, she pulled out some of the dirt and sand, revealing some lasting clothes on the figure. The original color was undistinguishable but what little of a pattern that could be seen had Sam cocking his head curiously.

“Looks…almost like a soldier’s uniform from the late 1800s. Probably not though. The decay and missing pieces is probably just making it harder to place,” sighed Sam. “Wouldn’t make since for a soldier from the Republic of China to be all the way out here.”

“Maybe just a random villager?” suggested Rafe. “This ravine is massive. The original river probably went by several villages.”

“Someone got swept away and ended up here,” agreed Nadine. “Can’t see how he probably died though. Too much general trauma from the bones.”

“Well however he died, doubt he has anything to do with us. Nothing else besides the clothes managed to stay with him anyways,” sighed Sam. “Let’s get out of this god damn ravine now, huh?”

Chloe went first, finding the best path up the wall which everyone quickly followed afterwards. Once back up out of the ravine, Sam said, “We have about sixteen more miles from here. Probably won’t be able to make them all before the sun comes down but we’ll get close.”

“So we’re almost there. Good,” Nadine replied.

“Yeah, finally something interesting other than more trees,” said Chloe.

“Again, it’s not my fault—”

“Yeah, yeah. Heard you the first time,” Chloe laughed.

After making sure their packs were secure, they started to head back into the dense forests and the dimmer light. They’d encountered one primate much to Nadine’s delight and had seen a few more birds, bats, and plenty of insects. However, the forest creatures seemed pretty content in staying away as they started to come to the end of their journey.

As Sam had suggested, they didn’t make it to the end goal that day and made up one more temporary camp. They were in the biggest clearing they’d come across so far, the sky open to them as they set up.

“I think I see an arm of the Milky Way,” Rafe commented as he looked into the darkening night.

“Always loved things like this. Being able to see it all so clearly and away from cities,” sighed Chloe.

For just a moment there was a simple feeling of peace around them. They all sat or stood in silence, staring up at the brilliance that was the night sky. At least until Sam opened his mouth.

“So if you believe in ghosts does that mean you believe in aliens too?”

“I never said I believed in ghosts,” snorted Chloe. “But yes, aliens one hundred percent.”

“Well, yeah aliens make sense,” Rafe replied with a roll of his eyes.

“Oh hang on, don’t tell me you believe in them too.”

“Don’t believe in them,” Nadine said, “but it’s more logical than mystical resin and water and shit.”

“More logical,” muttered Sam. “You lot are unbelievable.”

“Oh shut up. You’ve gotta believe in something,” said Chloe.

“Not a thing. And I am very proud of that fact thank you very much. Nothing I could ever fully depend on but what I saw right in front of me,” Sam replied.

“Even after growing up in the Catholic orphanage?” asked Rafe.

“Well…I mean I wanted to believe but…just couldn’t bring myself to. No signs or shit and praying never helped me though I’m sure it did some people. Just my own two hands ever got results.”

“Wait, hang on a second. You and Nate grew up in a Catholic orphanage?” asked Chloe. “Well that explains all the damn Latin.”

“One of the few teachings I actually kept from the nuns,” Sam replied. “And Sister Catherine’s smoking habit.”

“Why am I not surprised,” laughed Rafe.

“Place was good for Nathan. Would have liked it if he’d stayed there a bit longer…but…well things don’t always go your way. Huh? Anyways, tomorrow…”

They talked a bit more into the night before falling asleep underneath the stars. The next day they went quickly, packing up and going through the forest as they finally neared their destination. Eventually their rather straightforward path was interrupted by a steep slope. It went down about twenty feet and back into the trees. Looking out farther showed a wide valley in front of them covered on all sides by mountains. Sam pointed towards one of the nearer and steeper ones.

“That’s our destination.”

Nadine took out a pair of binoculars and looked over the area. “How far up do you think this opening will be?”

“About midway near the east side,” said Sam.

“There looks to be a few good flat areas. We should see how close we can get and make a base camp while we look for the opening,” said Nadine. “You said there’s some sort of symbol that will signal it’s the right way.”

“Yep. I doubt it’ll be too obvious either. It’ll probably take a few days to find,” Sam sighed. He looked down the slope in front of them again.

Rafe was too busy looking over the valley as Chloe and Nadine discussed the best way to get down. No one was paying attention as Sam shrugged his shoulders, tossed his packs and slid down the gravely steep.

“Sam!”

“Phew! Bit rough on the ass but it’s doable!” he shouted back. “Come on!”

“Absolutely no-Chloe!” Nadine yelled.

Chloe stumbled slightly before quickly righting herself at the bottom. She grinned back up and gestured down. “Come on! It’s fun!”

“Fun my ass,” grumbled Nadine. She glanced over at Rafe. “Are you really—”

“Why not?” he shrugged and was quickly going down the slope as well leaving Nadine to practically roll her eyes out of her head and follow.

“See? Not so bad,” Sam laughed. “Come on, we should be able to make it over to the foot of the mountain by midday.”

They went swiftly, now more on the lookout for anything suspicious or out of place in between the trees. Perhaps there would be evidence of someone else having come through, remnants of the pirates or even another group. However, all they saw was more green and lots of insects. With the temporary end in sight, they kept their paces quick and talked little.

Once at the bottom of the mountain they took a break, all gathering their strength for the steep treks and rock climbing they were about to do.

Despite how much distance they had just crossed, this was by far the most difficult part and what could have only been a mile took them nearly the rest of the day as they climbed a large part of it and had to carefully drag their equipment with them.

Eventually Nadine stopped them as they came across an alcove in the mountain side. “I doubt we’re going to find another place this well protected from the elements,” she said. “Best to camp here.”

Sam looked around and finally nodded in agreement. “I saw one of the chasms we’ll probably have to climb up when looking for the opening. We’ll never be able to get all this up there too.”

“Then for the rest of the day we rest and tomorrow the real adventure begins,” grinned Chloe.

Sam looked over to where Rafe had set everything down and had chosen to lay across the mostly flat floor. He went over and sat near him, at first not saying anything about it. This had been the most strenuous part of their journey by far and simply being near him he could hear how he tried to control his wheezing breath.

“You could have said something,” Sam murmured.

“There weren’t…any good places…to rest.”

“I just don’t want you—”

“I know when I’ve pushed myself too far,” gritted Rafe.

Sam shut up as Chloe and Nadine talked closer to the mouth of the alcove, neither really noticing their discussion. There murmured voices, the wind moving around them…Rafe’s ragged breathing. Sam listened to it as he sat there, managing to keep any more comments to himself.

After a moment, Rafe spoke, his breathing somewhat slower and more even. “I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“You know your limits. I shouldn’t have suggested otherwise.”

“Well, going by past experiences, it makes sense why you would,” Rafe sighed as he pushed himself up. “You know, there was one day when I managed about two steps. The rest of the day I couldn’t even sit up in bed.”

“Shit,” muttered Sam.

“Not that decrepit now,” Rafe snorted as he held his side. “But that was a bit much.”

“Well good thing we’re resting tonight. And we’re almost there.”

Rafe nodded. “It’s…weird.”

“Yeah?”

“Just…being here. Us working together,” sighed Rafe. “It’s odd being happy.”

“You’re happy?” Sam slowly asked.

“I think so. Yeah. I guess that’s the best word for it.” Rafe looked over and frowned slightly. “Did I say something…wrong?”

“No! Not at all,” Sam quickly said. “I…I’m glad you’re happy. Really.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Sam stood up again and helped Rafe to his feet as they started to properly unpack everything with Chloe and Nadine. They even did a small fire due to the colder temperature.

As night fell, Chloe pulled Nadine closer.

“Um—”

“Your reputation will not be ruined if they know you like to cuddle,” laughed Chloe. “Now get your ass over here. Mine is freezing.”

“Wait you—ow!” yelled Sam as Nadine threw a rock at his head.

“Not another word Drake,” she warned.

“Fine, fine,” Sam replied as he put his hands up. “But I’m just saying—oof!”

Before he could say more, Rafe had sat down beside him and pulled him back as he wrapped his arms around him. “Go to bed Samuel,” murmured Rafe as he buried his face into his back.

“Fine but you gotta admit—”

A chorus of, “Shut up Sam!” interrupted him.

“Alright! Sleeping now! Shutting up,” grumbled Sam as he eased back on the rock floor.

* * *

 

That first day Nadine made sure everyone had all the equipment evenly dispersed. Now that they were practically there, it seemed unlikely that they’d encounter anyone or even need them but Nadine pushed everyone to wear their sidearm anyways. Better to be safe than sorry.

Looking over the valley gave a beautiful view. The sky was bright and clear and it was easy to see for miles. They focused on the mountain itself though, carefully exploring the area as they looked for a symbol that Sam had illustrated for them from the journal.

Nothing was found but it at least allowed everyone to get their bearings.

Then the next day passed…and the next…and still nothing. It was difficult to keep moral high but Sam reminded everyone how the likelihood of finding the entrance right away would be slim. They just had to keep pushing, eyes always scanning their surroundings and the smallest details.

When progress was made, it was unexpected and sudden.

“We’ve already been over this area,” sighed Chloe as she gestured around.

Their view was slightly blocked by a small formation that they’d had to climb over. She was right of course, they’d already scoured the area and besides a particularly large spider that Nadine successfully knocked off, there didn’t seem to be much.

Still, something about the place felt right to Sam. Perhaps it was how it was out of the way and even hidden somewhat on the mountain. It blocked the sun and you couldn’t even see the valley.

“Let’s just look around one more time alright?”

“And then we’ll climb higher?” pressed Nadine.

“Yes, fine,” sighed Sam. “We’ll finally try somewhere new alright?”

They moved about a bit more despite how clear it was that no one thought they’d find anything of interest.

After a moment Rafe stopped though. Cocking his head to the side, he took out his flashlight and shined it on the rock wall. He took several steps back. The sun was currently low enough that it didn’t illuminate the small area they were in and Rafe’s flashlight was the only glow.

“What the hell are you doing that for?” muttered Nadine.

Rafe gestured towards him. “Just…look.” He took a step to the right and then one more step back. “I’m not the only one seeing this. Am I?”

Just looking at the spot it seemed like nothing. Just small shadows cast over the grey and brown rocks. But as Sam slowly moved back to where Rafe was standing, the shadows blended together in specific patterns and an image shown from the rock.

Nadine shook her head. “I don’t see anything.”

“Wait, no I think…well I’d almost say a carnivore of some kind but…yeah I think those are wings,” murmured Chloe. “Is that…is that the symbol you told us—”

“It’s a bixie!”

All eyes turned to Sam.

“What the hell is a bixie?” asked Rafe.

“It’s also known as a pixiu among other things but bixie is more common to China. It’s often times incorrectly called a chimera in the West. It’s a mythical creature with some combinations of a lion and a dragon.”

“Ok so not real,” Nadine replied. “Why do we care?”

“Because it would have been important to Ching Shih,” Sam said with a grin. “These things were known to ward off evil. This one even has two antlers to symbolize a female! She could have ordered it put here for all number of reasons. Perhaps she thought it would help to protect her hoard.”

“Or keep what’s in the hoard hidden,” Chloe replied as she tapped her nose. “Like you said. She stole a lot of stuff from other people and some of those things might have held bad spirits in her mind.”

“It doesn’t matter why. What matters is that we’ve found it.”

Nadine walked over to the wall. “Except we haven’t.” She slapped her hand on the rock. “See? No entrance.”

Rafe turned off the flashlight and put it back in its hook. “Interesting formation but she’s right. There’s nothing there.”

“Not from this point of view,” Sam simply replied. He quickly walked over and started to grab onto the rock, pulling himself up towards the edge.

“You do realize we walked around that way. Right?” asked Nadine. “There’s nothing there.”

“Yes but we didn’t climb over that way,” Sam said as he finally stood up and balanced on the edge. Looking down, he shook his head and let out a low whistle. “Fucking hell.”

Chloe followed Sam’s movements but Nadine simply shook her head, went out the way they’d come and carefully moved around. Looking up at them, she shrugged. “See? Nothing?”

“Things aren’t always so black and white love,” Chloe grinned. She looked down as well. For Nadine, it looked like she was just seeing the smooth rock surface. Going the other way had been easier and hadn’t required the pickaxes hence why they had gone that path. But what the hell were they seeing that Nadine wasn’t?

Chloe took a step forward—

And disappeared.

“What the fuck!”

“Come on up Nadine,” laughed Sam as he turned around and helped pull Rafe up.

By the time Nadine had moved back around and had climbed up, Rafe was gone too. Only…he wasn’t. She stood next to Sam and stared down as well, her head cocked to the side.

“It…looked flat,” she muttered, amazed she hadn’t seen it.

“If we’d been up here when the sun was lower we might have spotted the shadow that proved it wasn’t one continuous form but…” Sam shrugged. “Finding that symbol works too.” He gave Nadine a large grin.

“What?”

“Come on. Just say it.”

“Say what?”

“You were right Sam? I’m so sorry for doubting-oof!”

“Not a chance,” snorted Nadine as she pushed Sam down between the two rock formations.

“Thanks for that,” Sam grumbled as Nadine slid in beside him.

“You’re welcome.”

“You know that wasn’t actually me saying—”

“Hush,” Rafe hissed, his flashlight on again and sweeping over the area. “I think we found our entrance.”

As Sam and Nadine shut up and turned on their flashlights too, the cave lit up. It looked mostly like a natural formation though Sam noted the decayed structure by a pathway. It was mostly wood that had crumbled from the elements and probably some insects taking an interest in it too. The rusting metal was the best kept pieces but it was still hard to tell what it was.

“Maybe a shrine or something? Another bit of protection? Hard to tell now,” sighed Sam. “What time is it?”

“Almost five,” Nadine replied. “We’ve got about two hours before it’s too dark to climb.”

“We’ll want leave soon then,” added Chloe. “I may love a good adrenaline rush but climbing down a rocky cliff in pitch darkness isn’t one of them.”

“Hmm, we should still check it out. See if it’s going to be a long expedition or not.” He gestured towards Chloe. “How about you and I continue down for a bit? Won’t be gone for longer than thirty minutes at the most.”

“Why don’t we just all go then?” asked Rafe.

“Don’t want us all to get trapped down here huh? Better if at least someone stays behind in case we find ourselves trapped in a room or something.”

“So we’re your rescue team. Great,” muttered Nadine.

“Hey, it’s not a completely bad idea,” Chloe laughed. “Besides, we’ll just do a quick survey of what the journey down there is going to look like and then we’ll be right back. No problem. Then we can plan for the trip tomorrow.”

“Whatever,” Nadine sighed. “As long as this isn’t some stupid ploy to see Rafe and I in action so we can come save your asses.”

“Not at all,” laughed Chloe. “We’ll be back soon.”

Sam did a little mock salute and then they were heading further into the tunnel. Again, the whole thing seemed mostly natural with a few areas clearly smoothed down to make walking easier. They went a fair way before Chloe spoke up.

“I know why you asked that.”

“Yeah? Well thanks for not just spelling it out then and there,” sighed Sam. “Rafe probably would have just gotten pissed and then insisted on coming anyways.”

“He would have only gotten a little pissed.”

“You think?”

“As headstrong as he is, he trusts you. Or he’s beginning to again,” Chloe replied. “I’m sure he’s noticed all the moments in the past days where you’ve suggested we take a break or look around an area once more just so he can catch his breath.”

“Maybe he has…”

“He’s observant. I’m sure he has and I’m sure he realizes why you suggested this,” Chloe said. “It’s kind of you. Looking out for him like this.”

“Kind huh? I honestly can’t help it,” sighed Sam. “Now that things are…healing I’m just now realizing how much of a bad idea this all was.”

“Rafe’s not helpless.”

“No but what if something happens that none of us can help with? What if something goes wrong? We’re days away from civilization with no vehicle! Now that every day involves climbing up and down this damn mountain and maneuvering on ledges and hanging from ropes—”

“Sam.”

“He’s constantly winded! He’s always holding his side and I can tell he’s in pain. What if—”

“Relax love,” Chloe interrupted as she forced Sam to stop. “You keep worrying this much and you’re going to go gray before you hit fifty.”

“I know. I know. Just…I wasn’t thinking. Again!”

“If Rafe honestly thought he couldn’t do this, I doubt he would have come along.”

Sam stared at her.

“Alright, eighty percent sure he wouldn’t have come along.”

He continued to stare.

“Maybe sixty-five.”

And more silence.

“Fifty percent alright! But if something was really hurting him, he wouldn’t keep it from us. Ok? Whatever version you knew, the one that I’ve come to know is too practical to put us all in danger because he can’t handle this and isn’t willing to explain it. Everyone knows how damaged he was, it’s not like it’s some secret,” said Chloe. “He’ll be fine.”

“You know, I can’t quite believe you,” Sam sighed, “but somehow hearing it does make it a bit easier.”

“Good,” Chloe said with a kind smile. She hit him in the shoulder and gestured forward. “Come on. Let’s try to find something to impress those two with when we get back.”

Sam rolled his eyes but the two quickly continued on, flashlights occasionally gracing the walls of the cave to see if any markings had been left behind. There were moments where other crevices opened up and headed off into other directions but for the most part the path was clear enough. Judging by the direction, it had curved back into the mountain while continuing slightly downward. Did it spiral all the way down? Was that where this would end? Some giant cavern beneath the entire thing?

Certainly an interesting and impressive thought but just as Sam was about to say they should head back, both he and Chloe found themselves freezing. It wasn’t a skeleton or some shocking painting. There was no structure of any kind and certainly nothing archaeological about it.

No, in fact their path seemed to continue onwards and down as expected. Only now there was another path opened to them, this one clearly not natural.

“What the hell?” muttered Sam. He walked over to the side and felt along the walls. They weren’t perfectly smooth but the grooves were patterned. Like someone had just drilled through.

“Aliens.”

“What?”

“Definitely aliens.”

“No, it’s not aliens,” sighed Sam with a roll of his eyes.

“Hmm, I guess not. Aliens wouldn’t need a bridge.”

Sam looked to where she was shining the light off in the distance. The drilled hole wasn’t perfect. There were dragged cuts both above, on the sides, and along the bottom where natural openings in the mountain were. A makeshift bridge had been placed over an opening into a cavern beneath them.

“I think I can just barely see light at the end,” muttered Sam. “Does it go through the whole fucking mountain?”

“Or how about who the fuck made it?” questioned Chloe. “Do they known about the treasure?”

“Maybe they’re not here anymore,” Sam replied as he walked forward a bit.

“You could always yell and find out.”

“And if there is someone on the other end of this that hears the echoes? Not exactly a great idea.”

“Well should we go back and tell the others or…”

Sam shrugged. “We still have a few minutes. Maybe there’s a clue down—”

“What the fuck!”

Chloe and Sam reacted quickly. The flashlights fell to the ground as they spun around and grabbed the man, throwing him to the rocky floor. Chloe dropped on him and got two good punches to the face as Sam went by the natural path and grabbed hold of another guy that he could just barely make out in the darkness. The light from their flashlights spun round and round, barely bringing any light to the pitch black. He managed to slam the unknown into the wall and possibly even crack his skull just as a gun cocked and a light was shined into his face.

Sam didn’t have time to react. The man’s finger tightened and he likely would have been killed him then and there if not for one of the man’s comrades as she knocked his gun down.

“We meet strangers in the fucking middle of nowhere and you just go ahead and try to kill them?” she growled out. “We’ve got more men and we need to know why the fuck they’re here. You two. Hands up.”

Sam stepped back over the fallen body of the man he’d thrown into the wall as Chloe got off the man she’d been wailing on. There were too many. A group of six not including the two downed men, all with guns drawn and pointed at them. Suddenly having Rafe and Nadine stay behind seemed like a genius move.

“Nasim, get their guns,” the woman ordered, gesturing at the still holstered sidearms strapped to them. Too bad they hadn’t had time to get them out. Might have been a fairer fight. “Keep your hands up,” she quickly added when both Sam and Chloe had relaxed a bit.

As the guy called Nasim came to take their guns, another started to help up the man Sam had thrown into the wall. The woman gestured to the one with the bloody face. “Is Miguel dead?”

Nasim took their guns as well as picking up and turning off their flashlights before he checked the downed man’s pulse. “Just knocked out.”

“Hmph, leave him. We’ll send someone to get him later or he can come crawling back on his own,” she growled out.

“Bit harsh,” muttered Sam.

“Shut it. Guns remain trained on them. Now march.”

“What, no one planning to lead us on?” asked Sam.

“It’s a straight shot. You’ll do just fine. Now turn around and start walking before we blow out your kneecaps and drag you behind us.”

“Someone’s in a bad mood,” Chloe muttered as she slowly turned with Sam.

“We should have gone hiking more North. I’ve heard people are much friendlier up there,” Sam whispered.

“Well this is the last time I go hiking with you. I mean really? What kind of relaxing vacation is this?”

“You were the one who didn’t want to be normal and stay in a hotel the whole time. No, you wanted to go camping.”

“It’s not my fault you’re a couch potato! I mean really! Some sun isn’t going to hurt you.”

“No but they might.”

“Both of you shut up!”

Chloe just barely held back a snort. Sam shot her a quick smirk as Chloe simply rolled her eyes and mouthed, _Uptight bunch_.

Still, if they were quick to act then that could be good for them. Especially the apparent leader. If they just got stuck with her then they might be able to rile her up and lead her to do something stupid. Nevertheless, for the moment all they could do was continue forward. There were moments where they could have dropped into a cavern or tried to squeeze through a crack in the rock but with no idea where it could lead it was honestly safer staying on the path. Besides, they needed to figure out who the hell the people were.

Several minutes in complete silence passed as they swiftly walked down the tunnel. The light at the other end got brighter and bigger until they were on the other side. They looked out onto unfamiliar land. Because of the position of the sun, the mountain cast a shadow over the jungle beneath it along with a camp at its base.

They’d come from a different direction obviously and even looked like they’d been there for a while. The human-size drilled hole helped to prove that as the woman from before growled out, “Start heading down. Slowly.”

“Apparently they don’t have Nadine’s concern for safety,” Sam muttered under his breath as they were pushed down.

Nevertheless, this side was more gradual. They mostly walked down it. The few parts where they had to go over ledges and cliff faces were few and didn’t provide many opportunities to get away. Still, this was taking a lot more time than they’d told Nadine and Rafe that they’d be gone. By now they had to know something was wrong but what would happen? Would they get ambushed as well? Was there another team in the cave system? Even if they managed to follow the drilled tunnel all the way out without being captured, then what? There was practically no covering up at that opening and it would be pure luck not to be noticed.

And Sam suspected they had their eyes trained everywhere. Even if they had gotten the jump on the other two, they seemed professional enough. They even had bulletproof armor and an unfamiliar symbol sewn into their sleeves.

Of course, that was also worrisome. Why would they need bulletproof vests? Who else was here or coming? What the hell had they stumbled into?

It was doubtful Rafe and Nadine would have reacted immediately to them not being back right on time. They probably thought they were trying to play a prank or something. But the sun was dropping lower and they’d probably been gone fifteen minutes to thirty minutes more than they’d planned. Nadine and Rafe had to be doing something now but what next…

“Keep moving you two before I kick you down the side,” growled the woman.

Chloe glanced back, trying to see if there was any obvious badge or mark on her uniform. But there was no visible sign of rank and they certainly weren’t wearing any type of branding that she recognized. Still, they seemed more organized and color coordinated than just an army for hire or a ragtag crew. The firepower they were packing was closer to what she remembered from Lazarević’s men than anything.

 They arrived at the camp, arms somewhat aching from being forced to hold them in the same position. Sam had dropped his just a moment before and that had earned him a kick in the back.

It was hard to gather exactly how many men they had but as word quickly started to go around, more and more came out of tents. It was weird though. Despite the coordinated uniforms the camp didn’t feel military in nature. It was almost…casual, familiar. Like all these people knew each other or were related somehow. Though that second one wouldn’t have made sense considering all the different ethnicities but it was the best way Chloe could describe it.

“In here. Now.”

Finally the woman walked in front of them and led them into one of the larger tents. There was no one in there at the moment but it was clear the place wasn’t meant for sleeping. Maps and pictures were everywhere with a fold up table housing all sorts of documents. Weapons were shoved into one area.

“Tie them up,” she ordered and one of the men grabbed some rope to do just that.

No point in fighting it now though Sam made sure to tense up and position his hands in a specific way. If they did get a chance it would hopefully make escaping just a little easier.

“Bit rough there darling,” Chloe snorted as someone tied her hands behind her back as well before pushing them both to the floor.

“So how are we playing this?” asked Sam. “You talk first? We talk first?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to shut up!”

“You would have thought with as many times as you’ve been a hostage, you would know how to act like one, huh?” questioned Chloe.

“What can I say? I just don’t know how to keep my mouth shut.”

“Then I’ll shut it for you!”

“Wei! What have we been talking about?” suddenly came another voice from outside the tent.

A man walked in and from the moment he stepped in, it was clear he was in charge. The woman who had been getting so riled up immediately backed down and bowed her head. “Apologies Tommen,” she murmured.

“What have we been talking about?” Tommen repeated.

“I need to have better coping mechanisms for my anger,” she replied, letting out a soft sigh.

“Good.” Tommen stepped forward and squeezed her shoulder. It was a gesture of comfort and honestly just made the whole thing more confusing.

Tommen sounded like he was from the Scandinavian regions, Wei was clearly Chinese, and then they had seen a whole mix of other African and European and Middle Eastern and Asian ethnicities and accents. Still, there was that almost creepy feel that this wasn’t some army they were dealing with and Tommen didn’t seem like a warlord like Lazarević or Asav. If anything, Chloe was getting a Marlowe vibe from the man with Wei in the place of Talbot.

Only Chloe still had no idea who these people were, had never seen the symbol they were so proudly brandishing, and they didn’t seem quite as impressive as the Hermetic Order.

Which had her thinking… “Oh god. Don’t tell me you’re a cult.”

Wei tensed again but Tommen laughed in response, only seeming amused by her words. “Some small minds have called us as much. But I assure you, our mission is quite real.”

Chloe leaned over to Sam. “So definitely a cult.”

“Whatever you think of us does not change our importance. But why and how have you come to this area?”

“Would you believe we’re just camping?” asked Sam.

Wei narrowed her eyes and stepped forward. However, Tommen again stopped her with a simple hand and replied, “With guns?”

“Never can be too careful,” Chloe shot back.

“You both have quite the tongues,” Tommen said as he cocked his head to the side. “I can see why Wei was so easily enraged by you.” He turned to one of the other men in the tent. “Other than their guns, have you searched them?”

“No sir.”

“Go on then.”

Sam ground his teeth. God he wished he’d left the journal with Rafe and Nadine. There wasn’t much he could do though as the man pulled it out from where he’d slotted it into the waist of his pants.

“Hmm, you must take after our teacher. He too enjoys surrounding himself with old books and journals,” Tommen said as he took it.

“Teacher? Urgh, can you get any more culty?” asked Chloe.

“Better than some bullshit made up word huh?” Sam asked.

“Fair enough.”

Tommen gestured to one of his men. “Get Howard here. I think he would find this quite interesting.” He walked forward, looking down at them as he waved the journal in front of them. “Now, how would two foreigners come across an old journal written in outdated Chinese?”

“What can I say?” asked Sam. “I always write in outdated Chinese.”

Tommen let out a soft sigh. Taking a knee, he looked at them eye level now and his next words most definitely reminded Chloe of Marlowe. “Politics. That’s the real warzone. The right words at the right time in the right crowd can kill you faster than any bullet. I find words to be much more effective in all situations, diplomatic or otherwise. But if both of you don’t start telling me the truth, I’ll let Wei take out some of her anger on both of you.”

“Oh, is that your idea of coping with anger management?” Chloe sarcastically said. “Beating people up?”

Chloe and Sam could both see that their best option was to hold all their cards close to their chest. Even if it meant take a few hits and some bloody lips, it seemed more likely they’d get to understand more about this group and its leader if they kept getting him to talk rather than just plainly answering all the questions.

Before Tommen could give an order however, two more people came into the tent. One was the man from before that had gone to look for that Howard character. The other presumably Howard himself.

Right away Chloe was analyzing him. Asav had taught her an important lesson after all. Unassuming could be a dangerous mask. However, just the man’s immediate mannerism didn’t make Chloe think he was like some true, secret leader and the thick glasses certainly weren’t for show.

He was older too and his hair completely white. He was fit though and it was difficult to place an age. It could have honestly been anywhere between fifty-five and seventy-five.

Still, even with the unassuming manner he really stood out amongst the group. He was the only one not baring armor or the unknown symbol, instead going for a simple button down and simple pants. Chloe couldn’t remember seeing jewelry on any of the other people but her eyes found the odd, worn bracelet on the man’s right wrist.

Perhaps he was an outside, his agreement to work with them not completely voluntary. Chloe wasn’t sure but she tried to think of how she could use the man to hers and Sam’s advantage should they need to find out more about this group and their goal, or even escape. However, all plans that were forming in Chloe’s head disappeared with one simple word.

Because while she was analyzing Howard’s appearance and trying to see how he could be used to their advantage, Sam was just staring. His stomach dropped and his hands had gone clammy.

Only Chloe heard the whispered word but it had her eyes widening, quickly looking between Sam and the elder gentleman. No. It couldn’t possibly—

“Howard Morgan.”

Chloe saw the flicker of recognition in the man’s eyes, the shock at having his name suddenly spoken by a complete strange. Only he wasn’t. He was—

“You.” It was practically spit out, a growl in the back of Sam’s throat as all logic left his mind.

It didn’t matter how little he’d thought of him in the past. It didn’t matter the decades that had passed or how much he had changed. Simply seeing him again had all those old fires raging forth, unexpected and destructive.

“You fucking bastard of a father!”

And like that, Sam was pushing himself back to his feet and trying to launch himself forward at him, only to be successfully knocked out by Wei.

* * *

 

Neither Rafe nor Nadine placed Sam or Chloe above ‘not pranking them’ but they doubted they would wait this long to do it. Particularly with the sun setting as quickly as it was.

The most logical assumption was that there actually was a trap or perhaps a natural caving incident that made it so neither could get back in time. However, seeing as they’d said they wouldn’t go far both couldn’t be positive they wouldn’t have heard some type of noise echoing across the walls.

And now they were moving slowly forward…hoping that it was just a stupid prank…expecting the worst…and getting something they didn’t understand at all.

“What the—”

Nadine made a quick hushing sound. She moved across, continuing down the natural path as Rafe followed closely behind. She made sure to illuminate only the ground in front of her, moving slowly and listening for any movement ahead of them. After a moment they finally came across some equipment. A diesel generator and lights that had been pinned to different rock formations.

“Do you think it’s been rigged all the way down?” Rafe whispered.

“Possible. Or the work is still being done.” She looked over the rest of the equipment, packs and small boxes full of supplies. “Nothing to say who it belongs to.”

“We need to find them,” murmured Rafe. “We should go back to that drilled tunnel.”

Nadine nodded in agreement. It was unlikely they’d been dragged further if the lights were off here and the supplies unguarded. They turned back around, moving slow and methodically. They didn’t have to move far before their flashlights fell on a still form.

“So they didn’t go down without a fight,” Rafe whispered. “Why leave the body though?”

“Difficult climb. Not worth it to drag him back down if they have two strangers they have to watch,” Nadine replied. She bent down and checked. “He’s alive actually so scratch that. Whoever this is, is likely an uncaring bastard. Left him here as punishment.”

“Or Chloe and Sam were just too much to handle without also dealing with an injured man.”

“That too.” Nadine rolled the man over and stared at his uniform. “Any ideas?”

“None.”

Nadine closed her eyes and then slowly breathed through her nose. She counted to three and forced herself to get into the right state of mind. She couldn’t bother worrying about Chloe or Sam (they were capable of watching out for themselves anyways). All she needed to do was think about the best way to deal with this. How to approach. How to assess the situation. Plans of defense and offense.

“Grab onto my belt,” she whispered. “Turn off your light and be careful of your footing.”

She’d never seen Rafe so willing to listen to her but then, this was a situation different from anything they’d experienced together. They didn’t have an army at their back and the things they had to lose were all the more precious.

They moved down the tunnel, occasionally pausing when Nadine felt an opening in the floor and had to direct her and Rafe slightly over. As the light at the end got brighter and more noticeable, Nadine pressed them both to the side, now inching along as they got near.

It was getting darker which would help but as they neared the opening, what Nadine had feared showed through. They’d have to go a ways without cover, completely out in the open for any sniper to make them out. And then farther down, the camp.

“It looks like they’ve been here for a while,” Rafe said, looking around Nadine.

Nadine simply nodded in agreement, trying to think of what best to do. They needed to get down there but every second they were out in the open could be them hanging their life on the line. She looked down at herself and then quickly eyed Rafe up and down.

“What?”

“Your clothes. It may just work,” murmured Nadine. “Rub dirt and mud on them anyways, your face too. We’re going to have to crawl most of the way. It’s going to be hard and take time but it’s the only way we’ll be able to get down there. Are you up for that?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“If you end up having to leave me behind, fine. But I’m not staying here and I’m not going to try and make it back to camp while Sam and Chloe are likely stuck down there.”

Nadine slowly sighed but nodded. If their positions were switched, she’d say the exact same thing. She bent down, grabbing bits of dust and dirt and small rocks and mud, quickly covering her face and body with it. It wasn’t the best camouflage but as long as a sniper didn’t spot them directly they should blend in well enough for the average human’s sight. The main issue was movement and so began the long, painful crawl down the mountain.

At the very least this incline was much more gradual, actually allowing for them to stay low for most of the time. They only risked their position once, having to drop down a cliff side and roll to keep from putting too much pressure on their feet.

Once they hit the tree line, Nadine finally breathed easily. Of course, this now meant she couldn’t see the camp and she didn’t know what kind of defensive line they had. Judging by the armor and weapons on the man in the cave, they were expecting some kind of fight.

“Someone’s coming,” hissed Rafe.

Immediately they lowered themselves again into the foliage by some trees, holding their breath as they heard people pass them.

“I can’t believe Wei fucking left him. Even Tommen got angry at that and he doesn’t get angry often.”

“She’s a firecracker that one. Never was good at listening to anyone. I’m surprised she even listens to Tommen.”

The first voice sighed. “Let’s just hope he didn’t drown in his own blood or something.”

“Urgh, what a way to go.”

The voices started to disappear and inch by inch Rafe and Nadine allowed their chests to fully expand as they breathed a sigh of relief.

“British and an African-maybe South African-accent,” Nadine muttered. “What kind of fucking reach is that?”

“Let’s find out,” replied Rafe.

They continued with the same pace despite the trees that covered them now. Even though it brought them security, it also meant they could clearly see the enemy. Didn’t want to randomly bump into anyone after all.

It was almost nightfall and with this side of the mountain already cast in shadow, it was getting difficult to see. At the very least it added to their cover and also helped them to seek out the camp as they searched for lights in the darkness.

Once on the edge, it was obvious they’d cleared out the small field themselves to make room for all their equipment and tents and men. Rafe and Nadine simply watched for a moment, trying to get a feel for how many there were.

“Adding some realistic room for error considering how many might still be in their tents and the tent sizes…” murmured Nadine, “I’d say we’re dealing with anywhere between fifty and seventy men.”

Now what to do. They couldn’t take all that on with mere pistols at their sides. They had other weapons and tools back at the camp but there was no point in going all the way back now. There was only a greater chance they wouldn’t successfully make it this far again and they didn’t know what was happening with Chloe or Sam at the moment.

“Whoever they are, they aren’t as smart or organized as I suspected,” muttered Rafe.

Nadine looked to where he was gesturing. An opened, unguarded box that looked like there were all sorts of fun toys in it.

“I’ve got a plan,” Rafe said.

“Oh really?”

“No guarantee it’ll work but…”

“I’m all ears.”

* * *

 

“You know, I thought you two might be working against us. For another group that was after the Ark and its power. But if you’re this impulsive, maybe you are nothing more than freelancers,” Tommen sighed.

Chloe was still looking between the now unconscious Sam and Howard Morgan. Sam had mentioned to her that he and Nathan had been abandoned by their father in that orphanage and that was basically all she knew. Nate certainly hadn’t explained much about his early past. She hadn’t even known about Sam until about a year ago!

And now this, another Drake suddenly sprouting up seemingly out of nowhere. Only it was Morgan instead. Where the hell had the name Drake come from then? No matter, she was looking at them…and god she hated to admit it but there were similarities. He had the brothers’ eyes, Nate’s jaw and Sam’s receding hairline.

“You are him,” murmured Chloe.

Tommen finally stopped talking. He looked to Howard, his _teacher_ and gestured towards Sam. “You mean to tell me that you actually know him? That his outburst wasn’t just mad ramblings?”

“I’ve…never seen him in my life.”

Tommen hesitated. “He seemed to know you. Did anyone say Howard’s name beforehand?”

“You said his first name,” Wei said, “but no one spoke his last.”

“Samuel Dra-Morgan!” Chloe quickly changed the last name. She was going out on a limb here but better to guess Howard’s own last name on the chance that Drake had actually been a fake. After all, Sam had known it so it wasn’t like it was an alias for Howard Morgan. “Samuel and Nathan Morgan! Those are the name of your sons! Aren’t they?”

Silence stretched…what would happen? Had that been the right move—

“I believe you mentioned a journal I would be interested in?” Howard finally said.

“Right here,” chuckled Tommen as he handed it over. As Howard left without even glancing back, Tommen turned to them again with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know what you were trying to do but clearly it didn’t work. Now, seeing as your partner, this Samuel has volunteered himself as the example, I’ll let this whole thing sink in and perhaps you’ll come to the conclusion that it is best if you speak honestly with us. Keep five men in here at all times. Wei.”

She left with him leaving Chloe alone with Sam and their guards. She inched forward, causing one to quickly raise his gun.

“I’m just trying to look at my partner, alright? Is that a crime?” she gritted out.

Again, hesitation before one man moved forward, picked up Sam by his shirt collar and dropped him closer to Chloe, this time on his stomach so he at least wasn’t lying back on his tied hands.

Sam groaned as he hit the ground again, one eye opening as the other remained painfully shut. Blood from the cut on his forehead seeped down his face as he slowly came too.

“Sorry about that. Probably wasn’t what you had in mind,” he managed to get out.

“Needless to say, I was about as shocked as you,” Chloe sighed. She watched Sam try to push himself up but besides the fact that his bonds were making it hard, that hit had been an effective one. He let out another groan and relaxed back on the floor before looking up at Chloe.

“It was him.”

“I believe you,” she murmured before turning to their guards. “What do you know of this Howard Morgan?”

“He’s—”

“Don’t talk to captors, idiot,” one of the men interrupted with a glare.

“I just want to know—”

“Shut up! From here on out you will be shot if you speak again.”

Chloe let out a tired sigh as she looked down at Sam. He gave a half shrug in response.

So now they were forced to wait. What else to be done? Night was properly falling now, the only light being that from inside the tent and others. Would they have to be like this all night? Christ this was a pain and so much more complicated than she’d thought.

Not only was Sam’s father involved but Tommen had mentioned the Ark? As in the Ark of the Covenant? First off, that and the talk of power just really sold her on the whole cult idea. Didn’t matter what they called themselves, that’s what they were.

How had wanting to find some pirate treasure led to all this?

It got darker and several men came to change in the watch, but they never allowed less than five to stay with them. Sam finally pushed himself up after a while with a grunt. At the very least that punch from Nadine had mostly faded though the cut went nicely with his still healing nose.

Chloe was about to sarcastically ask if he’d mind being a pillow, one because she was honestly just fucking tired, and two it was getting really boring not saying anything and she felt that there was a chance they’d be able to start talking again without being shot. Before she could do that though, the tent flap was being moved up and Howard walked in. She watched Sam tense but at least he didn’t try to launch himself forward again.

Sam spoke quickly. Chloe didn’t understand the importance of his words but it was clear it was more damning than her attempt at speaking Sam and Nate’s names to the man.

“Cassandra Morgan,” Sam said, the name like a knife. “She needed you and you abandoned her and us.”

Howard seemed to shudder at the name. Finally, a proper reaction. He gestured at the guards.

“Tommen told us—”

“Then guard the outside. I just need a moment,” the man sighed and after a moment’s hesitation, they left. So despite Tommen being the leader, Howard had respect and pull amongst the people.

Once the last man was gone, Howard was looking at Sam with pained eyes. “Is Nathan alive?”

“No thanks to you,” spit out Sam.

“I thought you were both dead. I went back—”

“Oh, don’t try to pull that bullshit card. Don’t make it like you ever cared,” growled out Sam.

“I did—”

“You destroyed my childhood!” Sam yelled back. “You weren’t there! You were never there and I was the one that found her.”

“I know Samuel, but—”

“I didn’t understand what death was at that age. I was just barely eight! I tried to shake her awake! I tried to force her to get up because I didn’t understand my mother was dead and she was never coming back!” yelled Sam. “I had to protect Nathan so that one of his only memories of our mother wasn’t her corpse! We needed you and what did you do? Dropped us off at an orphanage without another thought. You left us!”

Chloe’s eyes widened. That admission, hell it made her want to stand up and sock Howard in the jaw. Would the man try to deny it further? Make more excuses? Sam seemed to think so. He was clearly readying himself with all sorts of barbs and responses that he could throw in Howard’s face.

“You’re searching for Ching Shih’s lost hoard. Isn’t that right?”

And like that, the fight inside Sam crumbled. He looked down, the words a broken sound. “You’ve never cared, have you?” It was whispered but Chloe could tell Howard heard it from his reaction.

Still, he didn’t say anything, just waited until finally Chloe muttered, “Yeah, we are. So what? You guys got some other journal? Some other lieutenant decided to write down something similar? Only you just knew the general area. You didn’t get some special symbols and directions so you just drilled a damn hole through the mountain and hoped you’d hit the right way huh?”

“Ching Shih…a great pirate and I’m sure her treasure will be impressive to see,” sighed Howard. “But you don’t have the full story, hmm? You don’t understand the greater treasures in her last hoard.”

“Sure we do. She’s got the Seal of China. Apparently even the Ark too. That’s what Tommen said,” Chloe spit out.

“What?” asked Sam.

“You were still knocked out on the floor. So let me guess, we’re going Indiana Jones here huh?”

“That Ark? The stories certainly claim it to be magnificent looking,” Howard replied. “I’m sure if truly found it would be worth quite a lot. But it’s not the first and it’s not the most powerful. The first wasn’t made to be looked at in awe. It was simple, unassuming even of the power it held. Ching Shih took it from a ship that dared to go into her waters and now it lies below in the remaining hoard.”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t know why you’re telling us this. I’m not going to fucking help you or your cult.”

“I’m telling you because it’s important you understand how monumental this is to the people here,” Howard replied. “I’ve known Tommen for years and he is often enough a kind man. Any blood that is shed he certainly doesn’t like to cause by his own hand. But his followers are not the same and they believe this to be the end of their mission.”

“What? Trying to scare us off?” growled Sam. “I’m not fucking going anywhere.”

Howard rubbed his face tiredly. “I’m trying to save your life.”

“Like you even fucking care,” Sam spit back.

And then an explosion blew forth and the camp went into a panic.


	7. Down We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm insane haha! Another chapter already, I'm putting aside way too much stuff that needs to be done to finish this fic haha. But I really am enjoying it and excited to get to the end! Technically, I'd call the next chapter the last one but there will be an epilogue. I'm guessing the epilogue won't be as long as a normal chapter but I'll definitely try and give it enough weight so that it has a purpose.
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for the comments and kudos. I think this is probably one of the best things I've ever written and it's definitely one of my most popular works on here. Thanks again and hope you enjoy!

One by one the explosions were set off. The moment a person looked to one area, another one went off in the opposite direction. Hours had passed and now the dead of night was being lit up by fire and bright clouds. It was brutal and quick as they took out those they could and remained hidden in the foliage.

They had carefully moved around the encampment, listened to the men and women and had gathered what intel they could. Sam and Chloe were somewhere in the center of the camp, the largest tent. Despite the fact that this group didn’t seem to have regular and consistent patrols, they were too large in general for Nadine and Rafe to sneak in and out undetected.

No, they needed a distraction and they needed a way to make it a more even playing field. So instead they’d stayed near the edges. Taking the weapons from the camp itself, placing them carefully around outer tents and places groups of people seemed to inhabit.

Even listening in, they had little idea of who the people were but they certainly weren’t anyone official nor innocent. Besides the fact that even Nadine didn’t recognize them, they carried around plenty of black market weapons too.

Of course, Rafe wasn’t like Nadine. Despite his violent temper, he hadn’t actually killed many people, at least not successfully. He’d usually left that to be done by people _like_ Nadine. But this was different. His emotions were very much at play but for different reasons and the anger in the back of his mind was a different type of rage as well.

The one thing that kept him thinking rather than acting was the fact that if Nadine could handle herself so calmly without knowing what was happening to Chloe at that moment, then he could do the same for Samuel.

So they’d set up the explosions and prepped their guns and Rafe had gathered all his strength. Despite the darkness hiding them, he’d need to move quickly, probably more so than his body really wanted to handle at the moment. The daily routine of traveling those precarious ledges had been enough to knock him out cold every night. Now he’d crawled down a mountainside on his stomach through the dark and hadn’t had a chance to sleep in what was now approaching eighteen hours.

He’d meant what he’d said to Nadine. Sam and Chloe’s safety outweighed his own and if he became deadweight, so be it. But that didn’t mean he was stopping.

He was about to just go for it. To kill people he had never met before and didn’t know. But then, Nathan Drake had done that all to protect his brother and his friends time and time again. Because that was how much they meant to him, how much Sam meant to him. Even after Nate had discovered Sam’s lie, he’d still risked it all to go back for his brother.

And now in an ironic twist, Rafe was following those same footsteps. Risking it all to save Samuel.

It was worth it.

In those final moments before the small explosions were to be detonated, that thought had hit him. What still needed to be worked on, the healing process that they were still going through, it wasn’t needed for Rafe to realize the most important fact.

He tightened his grip on the detonation button. Nadine, tapped his arm and started to move.

Go with the plan. Count to ten and then…

In the moments of brightness, Rafe aimed, firing at every person in uniform. They were all hold up in that one area, so many forms tightly packed as four explosions went off, encircling the camp and drawing everyone all the closer. Whatever reason they wore the bullet proof armor and carried guns, they weren’t expecting an attack like this.

The whole camp wasn’t just a gun range though. People fired back only they fired into the dark, not knowing what they were aiming for or trying to hit.

Rafe pushed himself through the foliage, fired from a different direction and carried on. That ease and ability to pick them all off was fading as the people finally got themselves together and started heading into the forest, looking for the attackers. As they dispersed outward, Nadine went in, looking for Sam and Chloe. Rafe stayed on the outside and in the dark, the possible sacrifice for getting Sam and Chloe out.

Would either wish for that? Likely not but it was the best idea they had at the moment and Rafe would take out as many bastards as he could before the possible end.

He used the gunfire and rushing sound of the group to hide his own movement, making sure to keep the people on their toes and never still. But just as the dark helped, it hindered as well and it only made sense that Rafe would eventually run into one of their people.

Despite the unexpected contact, he hit her hard, slamming her skull into a tree. He managed to get an arm around her neck before she cried out but that small victory was short lived. With a bang, he suddenly let go and both of them fell to the forest floor, the woman scrambling away as her lungs heaved for air.

Rafe pushed himself up but it was useless. There was no way he was going to find his lost gun in the dark like this and the foot pressing against his back only furthered that point.

He couldn’t feel it but then, that made sense. Adrenaline and now shock at the wound were still coursing through his veins.

“There has to be more out there!”

The comment made Rafe laugh. And why shouldn’t he? It didn’t seem likely he’d make it out of this situation and the cocking sound of a gun just cemented that idea. Only—

“The strangers are free! They’ve got captives!”

Instead of having his brains blown out, Rafe found himself being pulled up. The man wrapped his arm around his neck, pressing the barrel of the gun to his skull. So from sacrifice to hostage? Fuck, he’d almost prefer to have his brains blown out. Then Chloe and Sam would have a better chance of getting out alive. How would it go now?

They broke through the tree line again and despite the shouts, there was no more gunfire. Was Nadine with Chloe and Sam or had she been unable to get closer? Rafe didn’t know but as they pushed through the camp, he could see his and Nadine’s handiwork first hand. It was difficult to distinguish between the knocked out and the dead from the explosions but either way it was obvious just how many people were out of commission. The plan wouldn’t have been so successful if they hadn’t remained so tightly grouped together so that was at least a plus.

They moved through the partially destroyed camp. Some people were running to help the injured while others joined the group heading farther into the center.

Finally he saw them, both Sam and Chloe standing with hostages in their hands, arms similarly wrapped around the people’s necks and a gun pressed to their heads. Nadine wasn’t there. So however this went, she was at least free to make a move or back them up. It was a small sense of security considering how much they were still outnumbered.

Sam and Chloe’s grips on their hostages only tightened upon seeing him. Sam’s eyes lighted up upon seeing the wound and from his expression, Rafe suddenly remembered he hadn’t actually got a good view of it before. Being somewhat choked made it hard to look down but what he saw wasn’t good. Fuck.

Out of everyone there, a man stepped forward, his face pained. “Has anyone else been found?”

“No sir. We think this was all because of him.”

“One man? Impressive though I think you picked this battle poorly,” the man murmured. “We don’t have numbers yet but you’ve killed and injured many of my friends, my family.”

Some woman moved closer. She was seething, her gun trembling. A loose cannon, one ready to shoot him before the man pulled her to a stop.

“Enough blood has been spilled out of anger.”

“He deserves to die!”

“And if you kill him what do you think they will do?” asked the man as he gestured towards Sam and Chloe.

Just then an older man was rushing forward. He spoke quickly with the person that seemed to be the leader. He let out a soft sigh and then looked to Sam. “You studied the journal extensively I imagine.”

“So?” growled Sam.

“It was destroyed. It seems the secrets to Ching Shih’s hoard are gone, along with the explosives we planned to use to enter her vault,” replied the man. “We intended to bring the last of the supplies up there tomorrow. To enter it finally the day after and achieve our greatness.”

“Crazy much?” muttered Rafe before suddenly feeling the arm pull tighter.

“Culty,” Chloe replied.

“We are at a crossroads then,” the leader continued. “We cannot let you out of our sight and I doubt you wish to leave your partner behind. If we kill him, you kill our men and though we kill you immediately afterwards, that is not a goal I wish for. Neither does the words we exchanged before nor what Howard has told me implies that you will leave willingly. Therefore, you will help us and take the place of the lives that were lost. And in return you will be able to see what your small minds search for and walk away with your partner.”

“Really? Insulting us?” grumbled Sam.

“I only speak the truth.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Say we did agree to this. What next?”

“I must have time to command certain members to stay behind and tend to the wounded. Once that is done, we will make for the end.”

“In the dark?”

“Besides the simple fact that I doubt any of us wish to stay together longer than necessary, our body’s want for sleep will only make the journey more dangerous and I doubt anyone feels comfortable enough to sleep at the moment. We will go tonight.”

“Fine. But we’ll take up the back,” growled Sam.

“Agreed,” said the leader. He spoke to the man that was holding Rafe, telling him to stay there as well so that they could be sure the truce held for the moment.

Sam and Chloe certainly couldn’t do anything. They were all still in the middle of the enemies camp and Rafe imagined that the moment something went wrong, the side of his skull would quickly be gone. That left them to stand there, unable to do anything else as they waited for Tommen to speak with the rest of his people.

“Listen here.” Whispered words against his skin. He could feel the soft brush of lips at his ear, so close. “I don’t care what Tommen says. The moment my family is out of their hands you’re dead.”

“Don’t—”

“Don’t what?”

It was Sam, of course it was. Rafe’s back was beginning to ache, his spine and side from just standing in one place. The wound…he was starting to really feel that. The adrenaline was wearing off. The shock of it all. The pain was seeping in.

Nevertheless, he glared across the field at Sam. “No point in fighting now,” he pressed. “Not now.”

Chloe nudged Sam with her foot and the look passed on a clear message. Nadine was still out there. They weren’t alone by a long shot and they weren’t done yet.

Eventually the leader, Tommen, came back, his face broken and sad. Rafe couldn’t feel sorry for him though. Not in the slightest.

“Not including hostages, we can only spare nine. It’s a much smaller expedition than I would have hoped but if the rest of my family is to see the coming then they need to be cared for in order to survive the night.”

And going by his and Nadine’s estimates when they’d surrounded the camp…hell that assault had been far more successful than Rafe could have predicted. It definitely put them on a more even playing field once they actually separated from the camp but Rafe was beginning to bet that Nadine would be the true key in turning the tide.

Besides, Rafe could already feel that he wasn’t going to be of much use the longer the night got.

* * *

 

Nadine’s heart was hammering but not because of what had just happened. No, that was back to a normal day for her. Only difference was that she usually had an army at her back too. No, her heart was hammering because she’d seen Chloe, she’d been so close, but at the last second she’d had to retreat or else she would have been trapped in the camp as well. She’d been too far away to fully hear them but thanks to so many downed tents, she had seen what had happened.

As much as she wished to rush in there, there was still too many people milling about. Chloe was in the hornet’s nest and Nadine no longer had an element of surprise. She wanted to be nearer, to be able to protect Chloe if shit went sour, but forced that feeling down to wait instead. Besides, Rafe was in the arms of one of those people and even from her location, she could tell his wound wasn’t looking good. If she actually went in there, the most likely end would be the three of them dying. Sure, the hostages Chloe and Sam had would probably get taken out and Nadine could take a few good people with her but what was the point of that? She needed Chloe alive.

She cared about her so god damn much and she was not going to let her die here.

Time went by slowly. All she could do was wait and listen to what little conversation floated her way. But finally, after far too long of hiding in foliage, they started moving.

Nadine didn’t understand why now. Going up that mountain in the dark was dangerous for a number of reasons, including the fact that it gave either group a chance to take control once the more constant dark and uneven footing surrounded them.

Whatever reasoning they had didn’t really matter though. At the very least, it gave Nadine something to do as she slowly moved behind them. The group was even smaller than Nadine expected and she began to figure out the best targets out of the group, the ones that could be taken down quickly and the odds of her taking them all down before they even made it to the caves. If she’d actually had men under her or Rafe had still been free, then she might have been able to do it. But as odds stood, Chloe and Sam were too likely to die if she went in guns blazing, no matter how much she planned beforehand.

The man holding Rafe took him to the front of the small group and Chloe and Sam made up the rear, the hostages now having their hands tied behind their backs though Chloe and Sam made sure to keep firm grips on them as well. Being in the back offered a small amount of protection, even more so as Nadine was busy watching their backs unknown to them. She tried to look for a time that she could approach them, form a more concrete plan, but a chance never came up as they slowly trekked up the slope.

Every time a more precarious place came up, Nadine tensed and readied her gun in case anyone tried anything. But despite how she expected this group to become more desperate, whoever their leader was clearly had them in control for the moment.

No incident occurred, the trek going all the slower due to the hostages and how they had to make excursions out of the way that avoided the small places of necessary rock climbing. It was growing close to two in the morning and Nadine imagined most of the people were exhausted, including Chloe and Sam. She hoped their wits would stay about them.

Once actually going in the cave, Nadine truly had to keep her position far behind due to the lights they turned on thanks to their generator. She couldn’t have her shadow dance across a wall ahead of her. It also made it so there was no way she could keep an eye on Chloe and Sam at the back. Nevertheless, the echoes of their footsteps and occasional voices bounced off the cave walls all the more as Nadine moved through the harsh lights of the burning bulbs.

The path continued down and around, a spiraling motion that had small moments of short climbs and sudden drops. They really had gone through a great deal of trouble to set it all up, the lights continuing on down throughout the entire mountain. Whatever this was had to be important to them. More so than any treasure was to herself or Chloe.

Nadine listened intently ahead, making sure she heard no sudden crash or gunshot to suggest that something had gone wrong. However, no sound further suggested that the tentative peace had broken.

Then they got to a longer stretch and there was no place to hide behind as she saw the bright, open area in front of her. She moved slowly, knowing that any sudden movement could send an echo to alert everyone ahead of her. Every step carefully planned and placed until she moved into a cavern and rolled behind one of the many rock formations.

The place was large with an ornate door in front of them. Plenty more symbols and characters that Nadine could only recognize as Chinese in nature. The light bulbs surrounded the room, pinned to the rock walls so that almost everything was illuminated. Finally, she was near enough to hear their conversation.

“The plan was to carefully detonate the explosives at specific points to destroy the door without damaging the ceiling too much but seeing as you’re here, you can solve the issue,” said the leader. He pointed down a path that led off to the side. “Down there is a puzzle we did not have the key to. Considering your knowledge of the journal of one of Ching Shih’s men, perhaps you can solve it. There are many fail-safes, hence why we chose not to attempt it without the right knowledge.

“Of course, seeing as you might purposefully do something to try and gain the upper hand in this, I wish for the woman to stay here and Howard to assist you. Further insurance you won’t try and sabotage this for us.”

Sam looked to Chloe but she nodded. “I don’t know the symbols anyways and I got this guy to hold. Go, we’ll be fine.”

He looked to Rafe as well but he just gave another confirming nod.

So now Sam was leaving with his hostage and along with the only man not wearing armor. That left Chloe’s hostage, the apparent leader, and one, two…eleven enemies in total. Nadine would probably be able to take out four before they had time to react. Chloe would take care of her hostage and then possibly take down one or two more. That would leave four to five left. Those were easy enough odds. They’d dealt with far worse only…

No one could dodge a bullet at that distance. Even if she aimed for the man holding him first, there was a chance his jerk reaction would be pulling the trigger and killing Rafe. And even if that didn’t happen, Rafe could get caught in the cross fire. He didn’t have a weapon immediately ready for him and he was so fucking pale…

The blood had trickled down his pants leg and stained his shirt further. Nothing major had to have been damaged if he was lasting this long and at least it wasn’t in an area where a major blood vessel could have been destroyed. The bullet that he’d been shot by also hadn’t exited which was good for now. It meant he was bleeding out less but again, it could be worse in the long run.

Fuck, maybe she should have stayed nearer. Her attempt at getting Chloe and Sam out of there had failed after all but then, perhaps she’d be in the same state as Rafe. Or something else could have gone wrong. Whatever, it didn’t matter now. This area was just too closed off and small to actively do anything. She’d just have to wait for a better chance and hope Sam could successfully complete the puzzle.

* * *

 

The moment the explosions had gone off, Howard had run off to help which honestly had been just perfect. It had given Chloe time to get out of her bonds and to help Sam out of his. The guards had left after the first explosion too and perhaps if they’d been more on the edge of camp they could have immediately ran into the forest.

Instead, one thing had led to another and suddenly grabbing hostages had been the only thing keeping them from being shot and giving them any sort of leverage.

Now Sam was forced to open up the door to Ching Shih’s hoard with none other than his dad at his side as Rafe and Chloe remained in the main cavern.

Sam still wasn’t sure what to think of his father working with these bastards. Ultimately, it didn’t matter what he thought. His father had always let him and his brother down, why was now any different?

Lights hadn’t been set up in the side room meaning he’d have to make some. With one swift move, he knocked out the hostage he’d been forced to drag around. It meant he only had to worry about keeping his eyes on Howard and he doubted the man would start any type of fight. Dropping the hostage off to the side, he took out his lighter to illuminate the room before catching sight of torches on either side.

Lighting both of them brought clarity to most of the room. There was a lever in the floor and in front of it carefully placed slabs of rock on a pulley system. Symbols were carved in each slab, symbols that he was now having to dredge up from his memory. At the very least he did remember that if done wrongly, things were set up to permanently hide Ching Shih’s treasure from the world. If he did something wrong, it was likely everyone in the main room would be crushed and that included Rafe and Chloe. Every move counted. As he tried to think it through, he brought out his gun again as added security. Just because he didn’t think his father wouldn’t do something didn’t mean he trusted him.

“You don’t think I would actually attack you, do you?”

“Doesn’t fucking matter,” Sam replied as he moved forward. “Keep within my line of sight. One bad move and you’re going to need a hip replacement.”

“Samuel, you need to listen—”

“No, I don’t—”

“What Tommen has told you is not the true agreement. The Anguis—”

“Shut up and let me think!” yelled Sam, his grip only tightening on his gun. He started to look closer at the inscriptions in front of him but always made sure to keep Howard within his peripheral.

He really wished the journal was still in his hands but it had apparently been destroyed in the blasts. He didn’t even have his countless notes anymore. Everything in his head, that’s all he had and the gun in his hand. And having his father who he hadn’t seen in nearly forty fucking years right there really wasn’t helping!

“Help me move this,” growled Sam as he finally moved to one of the slabs and put his gun into the hem of his pants. His father willingly came and they pushed a rock slab with specific pictures on it over one slot.

“Tommen will not let you—”

“Listen, you told me yourself that he doesn’t like getting his hands dirty but honestly, I don’t trust anything you tell me anyways,” interrupted Sam. “I just need to keep my friends safe and if I fuck up whatever the hell he’s trying for then I’ll just think of that as a bonus.”

“He thinks he’s—”

“Help me with this one,” Sam replied, interrupting him again. Christ, he wanted to puke just asking for help from the man but the slabs were way too large and heavy to do on his own. As they pushed this new one over, sadly his father started talking again.

“He thinks he’s bringing about a new age. A revolution once he opens the Ark and brings forth its power!”

“So like Chloe said, culty. And my father is fucking insane. Just the icing on the cake,” grumbled Sam as he stepped back and looked over what was left. Fuck, what was that one symbol…he really wished he had something he could scribble on at the moment.

“It took me twenty years before I accepted you and your brother as dead! Twenty years of searching for you two! Trying for every lead I could find,” Howard cried out. “I’ve never believed in Tommen’s goals but he’s the only friend I’ve had in the past decades. He gave me a purpose after I lost you and Nathan!”

“You can’t lose something if you’ve already thrown it away.”

And…silence. At least momentarily. Sam took advantage of that as he moved around and tried to figure out the next piece. Come on, he’d studied this for months, spent hours upon hours just pouring over those words and symbols. He knew this!

“I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

“Good, wasn’t planning on it,” Sam spit back. He could tell his father was going to try and say more but quickly waved a hand to hush him. If this wasn’t right… This place would come crumbling down, permanently locking out anyone from entering the place again. Tommen and his men would be dead but so would Sam. But if he did it right…

He moved several more pieces around before taking in the room again. He doubted it was as simple as pull the lever and the door would open. There was probably some other trick here. He walked over to an indention in the wall, felt around its edges and managed to feel some small wind movement. So that was a door as well. And looking over the mechanisms while remembering what the journal had said about how it was all meant to work…

“You may want to speak with Tommen,” Sam gritted out. “If this is right, once I activate it the door to this room will close. I imagine that door will open or perhaps something will rise up that will let us open it. I honestly don’t know if there’s another trick we have to get past before the main door is open but that’s the best I can do right now. If I’m remembering correctly, this path was meant to be taken by lesser members of Ching Shih’s troop as some sort of cleansing ritual but I could be wrong. The journal wasn’t exactly perfect directions.”

“…I’ll be right back then.”

Sam watched his father go before quickly heading back for the hostage. He roughly pulled him up by the hands he’d tied behind his back. With a rough shake, he came to suddenly but Sam kept his grip tight. “Alright you asshole. Either we’re all about to die or you’re going to get your fucking Ark,” Sam grumbled.

“We are going—”

“That wasn’t an invitation to start talking,” Sam interrupted. He looked back towards the stairs and saw his father coming back down, only this time with two more men.

“Just want to make sure there’s someone to fucking kill you if you’ve betrayed us,” said one.

Sam just rolled his eyes. “We’re all dead if I got this wrong,” Sam mumbled under his breath. Clearly the guy didn’t catch it though as he didn’t react. And since he was now forced to hold his hostage again, he gestured towards his father. “Well go on. I’ve got my hands full.”

His father slowly moved forward, looking at the slabs and their specific orientation that Sam had put them in. Sam really hoped he’d remembered correctly, if only so his second grave didn’t have to be shared with that man.

The lever was pulled back, letting out a resounding click as it rested in place. Sam could here gears turning, the sound of rock on rock as a door slid shut behind them as he’d predicted. In front of them, the floor opened up and a crank slowly rose from the ground.

Smaller squares moved and water started to flow as Sam realized that the grooves in the floor had been purposefully put there. The water started to flow under the door. He wondered if the main door was opening up now or if there would be more trials to go through. All he could do for the moment was gesture at the crank though.

“Come on. Put your backs into it.”

That got him plenty of glares as the two men went to either side. They pushed the thick wooden arms into a circular motion, the other door more obvious now as it slowly opened up. The water flowed slightly more freely as Sam looked down a dark tunnel.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

 

Chloe watched as the large, ornate slab of rock started to rise, inch by inch. She could hear the other door closing down the tunnel to the puzzle room, now separating her and Sam. There was Tommen, her own hostage, the one holding Rafe, and the six others. Still too many to do anything about it and she couldn’t risk it with Rafe’s life in the balance.

Chloe expected the door to open up on pitch blackness. She didn’t think the hoard would just be sitting there, things were never that easy, but she certainly wasn’t expecting the sight that befell them. Thanks to the electric lights and flash lights, it took a moment for Chloe to fully understand what they were all seeing. Inching forward, it was clear the cavern was massive, possibly even stretching out under the valley they’d just come from.

It was still incredibly dark but not completely so, the ceiling illuminated with glowing algae and the sound of running water coming to their ears. There were structures in the dark that she couldn’t clearly make out, only appearing as slightly darker outlines.

Everyone was inching forward now, the rocky floor extending forward in the light glow. Chloe passed just under the door as she heard the crack.

She’d been around enough ancient ruins to know that there was nothing they could do but get the hell out of the way.

“Move!”

Holding onto her hostage no longer mattered as wood and gears cracked around them. They were all going to be crushed.

Chloe rushed out of its path, jumping off the structure and into the abyss. Her heart flew into her mouth as just for a moment she was suspended in utter darkness, feeling nothing but air around her. And then she hit the ground with a hard thud, just barely keeping herself from breaking something as she rolled forward.

As she got to her feet, she heard the grating sound of the door falling free and took off running on the outskirts of the cavern. The structure she’d been standing on crumbled behind her, the ceiling of the cave breaking apart and falling inward. The only light became that of the algae as more rock fell, covering up the shine of the electric lights.

Once she finally slowed to a stop, all Chloe could do was stand there leaning against a damp rock formation. Her lungs heaved as she caught her breath. What about Sam? What had happened to him? Fuck and Rafe. If he’d even survived the destruction and Nadine…having her free was pointless now as she was probably trapped on the other side anyways.

God damn it, even if Rafe had survived there was no incentive to keep him alive now. Yet all she could think to do was try and make her way back to the crumbled foundation. If still alive, she could possibly help Rafe but failing that, she could sure as hell find Tommen and give him a piece of her mind.

Chloe stumbled through the dark. She had no way of knowing which direction she’d run from and there was nothing really guiding her. She only knew she’d managed to get to the right place once she noted the rocks weren’t natural formations but fallen debris. After far too long of searching in the dark, she felt her foot come into contact with a face and she immediately found her hands clenching tight. Slowly, she bent her knees and reached out, feeling out the features of the man’s face and…no. It wasn’t Rafe.

She let out a sigh of relief just as she caught some sense of movement in the dark. She’d dropped her gun in the fall, leaving her to clench her fists, every muscle in her body tightening in preparation to spring forward with an attack or run in the opposite direction. She crept forward and—

“Don’t move.”

“Nadine?”

The hardly visible form practically tackled her. Chloe just barely kept her footing as she felt Nadine’s arms wrap around her before pulling back and kissing her fiercely. She couldn’t believe her luck that out of everyone it was Nadine that she’d come across. Once she pulled back, Chloe opened her mouth to say just that when Nadine managed to speak first.

“You’re not allowed out of my sight again, you here?” she said.

“Not ever?”

“Not ever,” Nadine repeated, going in to kiss her again.

All it was were words. Not particularly interesting ones or unique or different, and yet Chloe felt like there was more meaning behind them than something that might have been more movie worthy. It was just honest panic in her voice, panic and desperation and relief. It made Chloe’s heart swell, made her kiss Nadine back even after she started to pull away again.

“I promise,” she finally murmured.

“Good, because I swear your luck is as bad as the Drakes.”

Chloe couldn’t help but snort as she asked, “How the hell did you even get in here?”

“Been following you lot since the beginning. I was going to wait until you were a bit further to follow you in here but once everything started to crumble I had to make a dive for it. Just barely missed getting my head crushed a few times.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t,” grinned Chloe. For just a moment, things didn’t seem so bad. She wasn’t alone and Nadine was very much alive and in her arms again. Christ, she hadn’t thought how good this would feel. But that grin quickly slipped away as she said, “I don’t know where Rafe is. Or Sam for that matter.”

“I know. Sam will probably figure something out though. We don’t need to worry about him.”

“And Rafe?”

“If he’s somewhere around here, then he’s probably already dead,” sighed Nadine, “and I don’t have anything on me to really search this place thoroughly. If he’s alive, I’m sure we’d be able to hear him, he’d be heading after the group, or he’s still in their hands.”

“So we go after Tommen, huh?”

“It’s the best choice we have.”

“Just not a very good one,” groaned Chloe.

“Ja.”

“Well we’d better pick up the pace,” sighed Chloe. “I’m sure they’re already ahead enough as it is.” She imagined they hadn’t gotten too far and yet there were no sudden bursts of flashlights in the distance and she couldn’t hear talking or footsteps because of the water, now louder as it flowed around them.

They started to push off through the remaining pieces of rubble, the algae growing somewhat brighter and casting more light as they went. The land was uneven, covered in plenty of moss, more algae, and other vegetation that could survive without sunlight. After a moment, Chloe realized that part of the reason for the uneven nature was that it wasn’t just rock formations they were moving by and walking over now. There was treasure littering the place. Many of the coins weren’t the stereotypical gold coins most people thought of when thinking of pirate treasure. There were the old coins with square holes in the center, some made of gold and even what looked to be jade and other pieces of cheaper metals. Other items of monetary value and decaying robes and tapestries that must have once been beautiful. And then other items not native to the land, jewels found in the Middle East and coins from the Spanish.

The light of the algae bounced off the gems around them, the metal of swords and daggers. It was utterly magnificent, all gathered by the greatest pirate in history.

“I bet she would have given Henry Avery a run for his money,” snorted Nadine.

“You think?”

“Oh completely. Avery got to greedy, gathering great pirates of old and then trying to steal from them all,” Nadine replied. “Ching Shih stayed where she belonged and where she was needed. She didn’t bother other groups except those stupid enough to travel into her water. She would have kicked his ass.”

Chloe let out a soft laugh at that. “You should tell Sam that some time. I’m curious if he’d agree or try to argue with you.”

Before Nadine could respond, a light that didn’t belong to the algae grew from the dark. Chloe saw a structure finally becoming clear in the distance, ancient and crumbling yet still gorgeous. She couldn’t stop to appreciate the sight though because the lighting of the torch could only mean one thing.

Grabbing hold of Nadine, Chloe pulled them both forward. “They might have already made it to their goal. We’ve got to hurry!”

* * *

 

The next few minutes happened like someone was regularly pulling a shutter on his brain. Pictures flashed in front of his eyes, piece by piece. Rafe was standing near the front on the edge of an outcropping. There seemed to be steps that had been carved downwards and everything was cast in an eerie, blue-greenish glow.

Then a shout. It was disconnected from everything else, just a yelled ‘move!’ into nothingness. The third picture wasn’t from his eyes or ears but his nerve endings. His chest and stomach burned, flashed with pain. No sound was coming in, just the pain that seemed to cover most of his body and restrict his breathing.

Metal came with the next picture. Not seeing it or feeling it but tasting it on his tongue. The taste of copper almost all-consuming.

And then slowly, oh so slowly all his senses began to start working together. He let out a raspy cough, trying to clear his mouth of the copper taste while also just getting his airwaves clear again. His entire chest hurt, particularly because a rather unkind elbow was regularly being shoved into it.

Rafe turned his head upwards, trying to gather who it was dragging him along. She…he couldn’t make out any of her features in the dark but he knew it wasn’t Chloe. He would have tried to struggle but just breathing was difficult at the moment. His eyes roamed instead. Someone else was there. He could just barely hear him, moving in front of them. Rafe tried to pull his head back but he couldn’t look behind him to see who else was there and it was too dark anyways. Chloe, what had happened to her? Was she still straggling along behind? Had she been crushed? What of…

As if breathing wasn’t hard enough, Rafe felt like his heart stopped. No, no he had already accepted an end for himself. This second life, he’d had more of it than he’d deserved. But Sam? What about that room? The doors he’d triggered? Was he even still alive?

Rafe couldn’t die now. Not until he at least knew Sam was still breathing and there was still light in his eyes. He had to struggle on if only to have that be his final image.

But there still wasn’t much he could do from this position. He focused on their trek instead, the motion forward and away from where he assumed they’d fallen down. Each bit of movement was jarring and made his vision swim but he could tell that there was something ahead of them. Cast in the dim lighting, it was too straight, the angles to perfect. Something manmade then.

They were going quickly despite the fact that Rafe was pretty sure the people with him were injured as well. They were desperate now to make it to their goal. He wondered if what they were searching for would even be there or if this would just be for nothing. If that turned out to be the case, he imagined his life would end rather quickly, probably out of pure rage and hate.

But that of course brought up the main issue of why he was being dragged by this person anyways. After that hell, wouldn’t it have been better to just leave him behind? Just let him die? What of Chloe? Had they gone back and killed her or just left her? What did they need from him now?

He looked up as the light of the algae started to disappear, covered by the ceiling of the structure. For a split second, he was back in complete darkness just as a lighter sparked up. It came into contact with an oil covered torch, allowing the whole room to be bathed in light for likely the first time in centuries.

Of course, plenty of gold and silver lighted up. Gems covered the floor, ornate on scepters and jeweled swords that had clearly been meant for decoration rather than actual combat. Obviously most objects were recognizable as Chinese but Rafe couldn’t help but be impressed at all the other cultures represented in just this room alone. His eyes moved to a wall-hanging, yellowed and partially rotten. The dancing figures made little sense, perhaps depicting a great event or legend. What his eyes really lighted on was the thing above it though.

It was the center piece of the room, that much Rafe could immediately tell. The Seal of China, Ching Shih’s crowning achievement. Sam was the expert on all this, or at least the closest thing to one out of their group. Rafe understood the significance of it though. Ching Shih had held China in her hands by stealing that symbol, and oh he could just imagine how smug she must have felt, hiding it away within the country itself. Hidden for so many years, a silent act of control and power past the grave.

Yet one look at the man who had lighted the torch, the leader Rafe now realized, and it was obvious his eyes weren’t even bothered by the gorgeous jade piece. Instead, he collapsed in front of a plain wooden box. Rafe had barely glanced at it, figuring it was some chest holding further treasures. Yet just going by the man’s face, the chest itself was the treasure he was after.

Rafe had been able to pick up a few bits and pieces as to what this group was and their goals during the journey up hill and through the mountain. Yet what they were looking at seemed nothing like the Ark that was so often depicted in pictures and art and film. Not even the carvings appeared particularly ornate.

And then the man finally tore his eyes away from the box. He looked to the woman that had been dragging Rafe the entire way and then his eyes lighted upon him. He looked to no one else and now that they were still, Rafe knew for a fact that no one else had followed them. Perhaps they were all dead. It didn’t matter though because the other men, Chloe, Sam, even Nadine were gone. All Rafe had was the look on the man’s face and gone was the distressed leader trying to avoid bloodshed. Just one word ran through Rafe’s mind.

Fuck.

* * *

 

The men pushed the crank all the way until it clicked into place. The door stopped in its motion and as the men moved back, it remained. That was the first incident. Unimportant and expected. The water had stopped collecting so much and now dripped down the declining hall. The next logical step was to go down there. Despite the fact that they had no idea what was awaiting them, there certainly wasn’t any going back.

Before anyone could even think about moving forward however, a sharp snap was heard and suddenly the wheel was spinning back into place, the rock door slamming back down. One of the men rushed forward, tried to stop it, but the piece of wood he’d latched onto snapped under his hands as he fell back. With a thud that echoed across the room, the now one armed crank stopped turning, the water slowly building up again.

“What the fuck!”

Sam simply rolled his eyes at the man’s frustration. “It’s old. We’re lucky it didn’t break further,” he sighed. “One of you push it open and someone else try to shove the broken piece under.”

“What if it doesn’t work?”

“Then I’ll think of something else! Just hurry up and do it,” growled Sam. He looked to his father who so far hadn’t said anything more.

The two men started to do just that. The one pushing the crank used the grooves in the floor as leverage as he forced it around and the other one picked up the piece of wood, heading for the door to try and jam it under. Before he could actually do just that though, Sam noted another noise all together. It wasn’t cranks and gears or the sound of wood and rope. It was a rumbling noise. Then a crack, harsh and practically tangible in the air.

Sam felt a spurt of water hit him in the back of the neck and just as everyone looked back, the wall from which the water had been flowing out of broke into pieces. Sam’s grip on his hostage loosened and he found himself flying against the room because of the water’s pressure. The door slammed shut and a scream pierced the cave before being abruptly silenced. The water was rising quickly but already it was running red and flowing over the dead man that had only partially been swept under the door before it had slammed down on top of him.

Sam pushed himself up but the man who’d been his hostage had already scrambled away, rushing behind the other man Tommen had sent down.

The one with his arms free took his gun out of the holster and for not the first time in his life, Sam found himself wondering if he’d live to see the sunrise.

“Listen, we’re all going to need to work together if we want to—”

“No, you’re going to push the door open and we’re going to walk free,” the man interrupted. “Perhaps you’ll get lucky and find another way out.” He paused as the water reached and then began to surpass their knees. “I think not.”

“And if I politely decline?”

“We’ll prop it up with your corpse.”

Sam’s eyes quickly darted across the room. One of the torches had gone out, leaving the room only half lit. Was there another possible out? Perhaps but he didn’t think he’d have time to find that out. The water was rising too quickly. If he agreed, he’d drown to death. If he didn’t, he’d be shot. He no longer had a life to use as leverage, any kind of leverage in fact. His eyes moved to the two men. They were too far away for any hope that he’d be able to disarm them before being gravely wounded and even if he refused and died, he couldn’t have the satisfaction of taking them all out. Besides, his friends were out there. They needed him. Yet the only options in front of him were death.

The one with the gun took a step forward and Sam flinched.

The gunshot rang in his ears. He looked down, expecting to see blood. He’d fall, hit the water and be no more. He’d taken too long to choose his preferred death and now it didn’t matter anymore. This was really how it was going to end?

But he looked down and there was nothing, and then as if in slow motion his eyes moved upward and he watched one body hit the water after the other. His eyes focused on the gun that was quickly dropped into the water and then moved to look at the man who had been holding it.

“Get your ass moving. This water isn’t going to get any lower.”

“You-you just—”

“Now!”

Sam didn’t try to question it more, rushing for the broken piece of wood that the crushed individual had gone to prop the door open with. Thankfully it hadn’t been washed away. Sam could feel the current pushing him as his father forced the crank around. He shoved the wood underneath and quickly gestured forward.

“Come on!”

Very carefully, his father let the crank go. The foundation held. Water rushed outwards, sweeping the remains of the man that had been crushed. Sam watched Howard take several steps forward, watched him draw closer when with a crack, the wood broke, the door slammed shut again, and the water only continued to rise higher.

Sam went under, tried to grasp at the edge of the door to pull it open but it was too heavy and there was barely anything for him to grasp on anyways. With a gasp, he came up and yelled, “We need to hurry! There has to be something else we can use to lodge under the door!”

“Samuel!”

“There has to be something!”

“Samuel—”

“No!” yelled Sam. “You do not get to just waltz into my life again and end it like this! You don’t have that right!!!”

“Samuel if I push it open, you’ll be able to get out!”

He shook his head though. No, none of this made since. Feeling anger towards his father was easy enough but now he was just confused, lost. “You haven’t seen me in years! You abandoned us yet you just killed two of your own people and now you’re trying to save my life? Why!? Why the hell would you do this?!”

“I don’t expect you to understand—”

“You’re damn right!”

“And I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

“I don’t—”

“Samuel, you be quiet and you listen to me this instant!”

Sam jolted. The tone of voice, the authoritative pose, at one point it was all that Sam had wished for. A father who’d acted like a father, who’d been there to give the lectures and yell at him when he got into trouble.

“I’ve been with this group for years! Known Tommen for years and though I haven’t ever fully believed in his cause, it was all that I had! All that I had to live for because I thought the greatest things I’d ever made were dead! I thought I’d betrayed Cassie, that I’d failed your mother in the most horrendous way possible and Tommen was the only friend that I found in all that time that kept me from going under!” his father yelled back. “I don’t know if it’s pure love or pure guilt! I don’t know if despite it all, my role as a parent is my strongest driving force or if it’s my guilt for abandoning you that’s leading me to this! There’s only one thing I know and that’s other than the fact that a father shouldn’t outlive his son, it’s that neither should they be forced to die together!”

He pushed through the water. It was going over their waists now. Soon they’d have to start treading water as the ceiling would only grow closer. Sam reached out and grabbed hold of his father, kept him from pushing the crank back around.

For a moment he just stared, just took in the features, a mental picture. He didn’t know what to feel. Numb perhaps?

“Why?”

“We’d be dead long before I could tell you it all,” murmured his father. “The short of it is I’m just honestly not a good man. I never have been and I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But I loved your mother with all my heart and you boys were the joy of my life.” He seemed to fiddle with his hands for a moment and then brought up the bracelet from under the water. “I want you to have it.”

“I don’t want your damn bracelet.” Fuck, his voice had cracked there. Was this goodbye? What even was this? This wasn’t how it was supposed to—

“It was your mother’s. We were on a dig in Africa and I’d planned to propose to her on our first major find but I lost the ring. It was part of a custom there and I made this for her instead for our engagement. Please,” his father said. “Don’t let this die with me.”

The water hit Sam’s shoulders and he snatched at the bracelet, keeping it in a death grip. He watched his father take a huge breath, getting ready to go under and better leverage himself as he pushed the crank open. Sam grabbed him again though, stopping him from proceeding. He didn’t know why he did it, so he just said the first thing that came to mind.

“Elena!”

“What?”

“Elena Fisher, that’s Nathan’s wife! You’d love her! It’s impossible not to. And El Dorado! Nathan found El Dorado and we found mom’s work on Avery and we finished it for her! We found—”

“Samuel,” his father interrupted him. They were barely keeping themselves from being fully submerged now. “You don’t have to tell me. The fact that you boys are alive and grown up and have made it fills me with more pride than you can imagine. I don’t need specifics.”

He looked at his father, at the man he hadn’t seen in nearly forty years, at a man who had abandoned him and his brother yet was now sacrificing himself to safe his own life.

“I don’t expect you to believe me, but I love you and Nathan. I always have,” said his father. “Now go, find your friends. Save them. Be a better man than me.”

He dived under the water and all Sam could do was let the quickening current drag him along. He reached out-for what he wasn’t sure-and fell beneath the water that rushed outwards. There was nothing he could do, no other way he could save both himself and his father.

The water forced him into darkness before he made contact with the cold rock floor. He hit it hard and tumbled forward, water still spilling around him as it flowed away and slowly eased to a trickle.

Sam couldn’t see anything but he could still feel how painfully clenched his hand was. Digit by digit, he forced his hand to open up. His thumb rubbed against the knotted string. It was still there. Somehow he’d managed to keep a hold of it.

His father…

He shook his head. He couldn’t think about that. He couldn’t even bother to really figure out how it made him feel. For the moment there was no rest. He had no idea where Rafe or Chloe or Nadine were. He couldn’t help his father but his friends…he could still help them.

He took the bracelet and tied it around his wrist with a secure twist. At least he didn’t have to worry about losing it in the dark now. But he also didn’t have a gun. Or a flashlight. He quite literally had nothing and somehow he was meant to go and help his friends with that.

Yet despite that, moving forward really was the only choice. Rafe had looked pretty bad the last time he’d seen him and there was no way to know how he was now. He’d need to hurry before things got any worse and quickly forced himself to move forward in the pitch-black cave.


	8. The Final Blow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'm insane. I don't know how I managed all this so quickly. Anyways! This is technically the last chapter as far as the story goes but there will be an epilogue with some final heart-to-heart moments from all the characters that I think will be much appreciated. The epilogue will be shorter than a regular chapter so, going by how long this chapter took (and mind you I've pushed a lot of school work aside to finish it lol) I should be able to get it done this weekend. I'll leave the big sappy goodbye in the author's note of the epilogue but as always, a huge thank you! I've adored writing this story and I'm so happy so many people have enjoyed it!

“The first Ark. The one built to hold power. Unassuming in its lack of gold and simple nature. Yet this would be the first to carry the word of God, said to only appear again near the end.”

Rafe shook his head. He had no idea what was about to happen but he could already tell he was going to need to steel his mind and body. How much energy and strength did he have left? Was there any hope of getting away or would he simply have to stall the man and hope that someone finally came?

“This would have been a great honor, planned to bestow upon the most worthy of my followers. Yet they are unable to be here and I find I cannot let Wei go. Neither can I be the key because I will need to command it for the new age.”

“Christ, is this about taking over the world?” groaned Rafe. Physically he was still very much out of commission but he’d finally gotten his breath back, if only a little. If he kept talking, perhaps that would bring him the distraction he needed. “Granted, it’s a bit more than what Nathan Drake’s enemies typically strived for but it’s also pretty trite. Isn’t it?”

“Taking over? No, I have no intention to do that. I will return to the men I was forced to leave behind at camp, and there were others that could not make the trip. I intend to protect and guide them while all others cower. But this is not about conquering. It’s about cleansing.”

“Have you ever really thought about the words that come out of your mouth?” replied Rafe. He couldn’t help but snort at the look on the man’s face. “I mean, if you did for just a second you might realize how psychotic you sound. Believe me, if I’d ever done that it would have saved me a lot of trouble.”

The man’s face eased though. He smiled. “You simply don’t understand. You don’t believe.”

“Not even a little.”

“You will. After all, your purity will unlock its power.”

Rafe had no idea what the man was referring to, not even a little. Yet just the idea of anyone applying the idea of ‘purity’ to him was laughable. So laughable that he found each laugh half choked, sounding more like he was being tortured than laughing his ass off at the ridiculousness of it all.

“If-if you knew-knew anything about me. You’d know I-I wasn’t. Not the slightest,” Rafe managed to get out, each breath practically a wheeze.

“I don’t need to know what you were like. What you’ve done in the past, what man you were or are. Neither is important in this endeavor,” he responded. “My men told me of your reaction when you were found. Some had thought your attack on our camp foolish but killing us all hadn’t been your goal. I’ve come to realize that now. You wished for your friends to make it out. When you were caught, you accepted your fate, believing that at the very least it would allowe your friends to escape. You were ready to die so that they could live. There is nothing more pure than that.”

The man gestured and Rafe felt the woman, Wei, try to push him forward. It seemed they were done with talking and Rafe quickly tried to put up a fight. However, it was almost pathetic how little he could do. He had no strength to push back and though going limp was at least unexpected and made it much harder for Wei, it didn’t exactly stop her.

“Rafe!”

Any support that Wei was giving him disappeared in a flash as he crumbled to the floor. The bullet wound flared up, the pain coming back to the forefront of his mind. He held his side, blood still seeping between his fingers as he forced himself to look up. Despite hearing the voice, he was still shocked to see not only Chloe but Nadine as well. They stayed near the entrance as Wei razed a gun on them.

“Don’t!” Rafe growled, the word ripping out of his throat and pushing between his teeth.

“Not exactly in the position to make demands? Are you?” asked Wei.

Before anyone could respond, Tommen had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him back towards the chest. He wrenched Rafe’s hand from where he’d been pressing it against his side and pushed it against the wood. Rafe’s blood stained the grain just as Tommen pulled out a knife. Chloe cried out stepping forward but again, Wei’s gun stopped her.

Rafe struggled against the grip as he watched the knife rise and then fall. He thought for sure it would hit him, break through skin and hit wood. Yet at the last moment Tommen let go and Rafe fell backwards as the knife pierced the center of the near perfect, bloody hand print. Words fell from his lips in an unknown language. It could have been made up for all Rafe knew or even cared. However, the words were honestly the last thing he was really focusing on when he heard a click. The lid of the chest shifted.

No way Tommen’s words had actually caused that. No, he had to have pulled it open. And yet Rafe was almost positive that something was seeping from the corners of the chest now too. There was a logical explanation for it. The chest hadn’t been open in centuries. Mustiness was to be expected. Yet it wasn’t just dust particles. Dust didn’t quite shine like that and it didn’t remain in the air that long.

And then there was something else, a feeling that he couldn’t describe, like an invisible wave that washed over everything and everyone.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Nadine muttered.

“Told you it was all—”

“Chloe, this isn’t exactly the moment to say I told you so!” growled out Nadine.

Wei glanced behind her, likely wanting to see what had them all talking. After all, this was practically her life’s work. She’d joined this insane group and certainly seemed willing to follow Tommen to the end. And as she glanced behind her, Chloe rushed forward. Wei tried to pull the trigger but Chloe was already tackling her to the ground.

Nadine followed after her. She pushed back Wei’s arm, dislocating the shoulder just as she pulled the trigger. The shot went wide but all eyes followed its trajectory once the cry was heard.

“No!”

Tommen stumbled, the bullet having passed in between the padding of the armor. The blood was indistinguishable from the black material but as Tommen raised his hand, no blood showed on his skin. Chloe frowned, not understanding how that could be. Judging by where it had hit him, blood should have been oozing down his sides by now.

But he didn’t fall down. He remained standing and only straightened his posture after a moment like the bullet hadn’t pierced his skin. A smile stretched across his face just as blood splattered from Rafe’s other side. It was like an exit wound had appeared out of nowhere as Rafe’s scream ripped through the air.

Nadine grabbed the gun from Wei. She pointed it at her head, ready to pull the trigger just to try and even the odds but before she could kill her, Tommen was rushing forward with inhuman speed. He grabbed Nadine by the throat just as Chloe slammed her fist into one of his kidneys. He didn’t even flinch though and all that occurred was hearing Rafe scream again.

Understanding fully blossomed upon Chloe. “Oh fuck.”

“Every hit you perform will only harm your friend. Will you risk killing him to make me mortal again?” asked Tommen.

“Do it,” gasped Rafe, blood dripping from his lips. He could already feel his lungs filling up. He was going to drown at this rate and he couldn’t have his last moments be that of seeing Chloe and Nadine killed. He had no idea what was going on and even now was finding it hard to believe but at the moment, he would readily believe whatever Tommen claimed. If he had to die to kill that man then so be it. “Do it!”

Chloe broke Tommen’s grip on Nadine. “Not a chance Rafe!”

“Then you all will die.”

Chloe slammed into the wall with a single blow as Tommen focused on Nadine. Wei got off the ground despite her dislocated shoulder and threw her left fist towards Chloe. She just barely managed to block it before rolling out around her. She leapt for the gun but Wei knocked it away as Nadine continued to struggle under Tommen’s grip, her feet now off the floor.

Rafe dragged himself across the ground, pushing aside treasure so that he could reach the gun. Before he could though, Chloe finally managed to knock Wei off her, the woman tumbling to the ground as the gun shot across the floor again and out of reach.

Wei pushed herself up but Rafe managed to grab onto her leg allowing Chloe to sock her in the jaw and take her to the ground. The moment it occurred though she was being thrown to the floor as well, Tommen having already moved from Nadine and back to Chloe.

Nadine coughed, her throat having nearly been crushed as she tried to pull herself to her feet.

“You are amusing in your attempts,” said Tommen, “But it’s pointless. There’s no way to stop me unless you wish to sacrifice your friend in the process. We are entwined. My life is extended through his, the effect of every cause done to my body shown on him.”

As Chloe tried to stop Tommen’s advances, Nadine and Wei both launched themselves towards the dropped gun. Neither managed to reach it before a shot went off.

* * *

 

Sam pushed through complete darkness. His bones ached and he was probably covered in all sorts of bruises and cuts. All along the way his mind kept trying to drag him back to his father, what it all meant. He couldn’t think about that now and the Titanic sized emotions associated with him though. Focus on Chloe and Nadine. Focus on Rafe.

As he quickly pushed through the tunnels, a fear started to rise in him that this didn’t go to the same place, that he wouldn’t be able to see Rafe again. Maybe he’d just continue on forever.

But just as that thought hit him, so did this…feeling. It was hard to explain, like a wave washing over him? He chocked it up to a draft of air, not that it made since but it did give him hope. He pushed on all the quicker until his eyes were hit with bits of light in the air.

It took him a moment to understand what he was seeing and then his eyes were focusing on the light of a flame near the center of it all. Was this the cavern then? Were Chloe and Rafe here? Where was Nadine? Had she followed them? He wasn’t sure but he knew that someone had to be up there and he started to run, hope bubbling up in his chest.

It was still nearly pitch dark and the ground that he ran over was uneven. More than once he fell, though it was only when he got closer that he started to realize what he was sliding on. He couldn’t help but pause, looking around as his mind wondered just how much treasure lay in the cave—

No, friends first. Sam pushed onwards, rushing towards the structure and the light flickering inside.

The noises hit him first, the cries of pain and sound of bodies hitting walls and fists hitting bone. He rushed forward, eyes spotting the gun first. He dived for it, grabbed hold and pointed it towards Wei without a second thought.

Pain shot up his arm as he felt his hand knocked to the side, the gun going flying from it. He looked up, shocked to find Tommen right there-but he’d been on the other side of the room just a second ago?! Sam didn’t get to question it further, as he scrambled backwards, grabbing the first thing he could reach, a sword sticking out of a hoard of treasure.

“You’re lucky that death is a mere inconvenient to me now,” Tommen said, his voice low and dangerous as Wei bled out on the floor. “Otherwise I would make your death far more painful.”

His hand shot out, grabbing hold of a sword as he swung it at Sam. Sam managed to block it, his arms bending under the pressure Tommen was pushing forward.

“So you wish to play? Then we’ll play.”

Sam wasn’t afraid to admit that he didn’t know everything and at this moment he was beginning to recall that swordplay definitely was on that list. He was barely matching Tommen’s strikes, desperately trying to figure out what had been going on before he’d gotten there. He could make out Rafe lying on the ground, the blood pooling around him. Had he been shot again!? Fuck they needed to finish this and get him to a hospital quick!

Yet despite that, Nadine wasn’t running to pick up the gun and shoot Tommen in the head. Neither her nor Chloe were doing that and Tommen certainly didn’t seem bothered that the weapon was lying on the ground for anyone to grab. Why weren’t they helping? This needed to end if they were going to get Rafe out of here.

He had to return focus to Tommen though. It didn’t matter that it wasn’t making since. If he got a chance to grab the gun, he would but for the moment he just needed to keep himself from being stabbed. Sam’s arms burned as he tried to keep up with each strike. Every parry, every moment of contact felt like his damn arms were going to get knocked off yet if he just stopped he’d end up skewered.

Chloe yelled something that nearly had Sam fatally slipping up. He barely missed getting his stomach sliced open as he stepped back and caught Tommen’s sword again. What she’d said hadn’t made a lick of sense and it was hard enough trying to concentrate on the fight while simultaneously trying to make sense of her crazy claims.

“You can’t kill him!” she yelled again.

The words hit Sam clearly, creating only more confusion. Yet it didn’t matter anyways as Sam went in for a stab and this time Tommen dropped his arms, his face looking like a man proving a point. Even if Sam had wanted to obey Chloe’s command-and he still didn’t understand why she would yell that-he honestly couldn’t. The momentum and force brought the blade into his stomach and up, breaking through Tommen’s back before Sam could have even pulled back his own strike.

It was over. That’s what mattered. With Tommen dead they could make it out of this cave and finally get help for—

Rafe. His scream made Sam’s head whip around just as he felt Tommen’s hand latch onto his throat. He gasped, hands clawing onto Tommen’s arm as he somehow pulled him off the ground. He looked down, looked to the lack of blood and the fact that Tommen was moving easily with the sword resting inside him.

And then his eyes desperately searched for that pained cry and he saw him, saw Rafe with possibly even more blood seeping from his stomach and back. What? No that didn’t make any since! Rafe! He couldn’t die! Not now! Not after everything! What could have struck him!?

“I think you’ll be my next vessel,” Tommen murmured. “I can’t very well leave myself vulnerable once he dies.”

Sam couldn’t have described it if he tried. But he did feel it. Like the wave that had washed over him on his journey over, that he’d foolishly described as a draft of wind. It was other worldly, like something inside his chest was being taken from him. Was it his soul? He started to feel pain spreading through him as he continued to struggle, right above his navel where he’d pierced Tommen and in his upper back near his left shoulder blade. It started to burn, like a blade was being pushed through his midsection.

And now Nadine watched, not knowing what to do, how to stop a man who’s death would only kill her own partners in the process. Chloe desperately tried to apply pressure to Rafe’s stomach despite how pointless it was, the blood coming out quick and fast.

Rafe breathed in and all he did was swallow copper. He was drowning and quickly. Only a few more seconds of life left as he watched Sam struggle in Tommen’s grip.

_We are entwined. My life is extended through his, the effect of every cause done to my body shown on him._

The words rang through Rafe’s head, a final cry to do something, anything. His hand desperately grasped for the gun, neither Chloe nor Nadine noticing his attempts or trying to help him. Entwined. The effect of each action, each strike so…what if something affected Rafe’s body instead?

Ten…

His fingers graced the cold metal.

Nine…

Almost there.

Eight…

If he was wrong, he’d die.

Seven…

He was dead anyways if he didn’t try.

Six…

Sam was crying out now.

Five…

Rafe grabbed hold of the barrel.

Four…

He dragged it towards him with his last bit of strength.

Three.

Pushing it around, he held the stock and lifted his arm up.

Two…

Rafe twisted his head over and managed to place the barrel in his mouth.

One…

“Rafe!”

He pulled the trigger, his head flying back and slamming against the ground as pain shot through his skull. Chloe and Nadine’s faces appeared, open and horrified—

But Rafe could see that. He could still see them.

He turned back over, his stomach heaving as he threw up blood and stomach bile. His throat and nose burned and he still tasted copper. As he breathed in though, his lungs managed to expand. No longer was he drowning. One hand felt at his stomach and though the bullet wound from before was still in his side, the cut through his midsection and the other wounds were gone and neither did he feel so weak.

Sam hit the floor, scrambling backwards as he pulled up his shirt, half expecting some type of cut to appear. But there was nothing there and as he looked, the pain disappeared-at least for the most part. His throat was on fire and each breath was pained. Still, he was alive. He looked up towards Tommen, rage rolling off him in waves.

“What did you do?” His words were clipped and each one felt almost physical in nature, like he could actually harm them with only his voice. He’d turned away from Sam and started to walk toward the others. “What did you do?!”

Rafe’s grip on the gun tightened but before he could shoot him, something else happened. Sam saw it all, the breaking of the skull, deafening cracks as pieces detached, momentarily floating in the air before suddenly exploding backwards in a wave of blood and brains. Sam flinched, blood spattering his face as despite what had just happened, Tommen continued to struggle forward.

“What did you do?!”

Rafe was in shock, looking at this man with his brains hanging out the back of his head, still walking towards them. For once, Nadine was frozen too. She’d seen carnage but this was something completely different. Chloe leapt forward instead and snatched the gun out of Rafe’s hands. She fired its remaining four rounds into the man’s chest, each blow causing Tommen to stagger backwards.

His mouth fell open and they could see the hole there, right through his skull. A sound broke through his throat, whistling out of his mouth and through the exit wound. Chloe would have called it a scream because that was simply the best word for it, but it was like no human scream that she’d ever heard. It was like something was trying to crush her bones but it was only sound that fell from his lips.

The body crumbled just as that wave seemed to wash over everything once more, this time doubly powerful and much more physical. Chloe instinctively shoved Nadine down, putting her body over hers and Rafe’s while Sam shielded his head with his arms. It came in waves, a pulse that caused everything to rumble and shake. The deafening sound of massive rocks cracking around them was heard, earth shattering even.

Sam had his eyes closed during it all, feeling bits and pieces hitting his skin. When it seemed to ebb away, he finally dared to open his eyes. Momentarily blinded, he realized there was far more light than there had been before. He looked outside the structure and saw the Sun-was it really morning already?-shining through a collapsed section of the cave.

For a moment, Sam remained frozen. Would something else happen? Perhaps Tommen would just stand up again! But no, the corpse remained dead as he finally got the courage to move. He wiped the blood from his face and launched himself across the room just as Chloe moved out of the way. Wood and rock and dust fell off her from where she’d been protecting Nadine and Rafe.

Sam grabbed hold of Rafe, his heart in his throat. The image of Rafe pulling the trigger as the barrel rested in his mouth was still engrained in his head. It was an image out of his worst nightmares and he had to make sure Rafe was alright.

“I’m sorry! Oh god I’m sorry! You’re going to be—”

“Samuel,” murmured Rafe as his body relaxed and his eyes slipped shut. “Please don’t yell so much.”

“No you-you can’t die on me! Rafe you have to—”

“I’m not dying you idiot! I’m resting my eyes damn it!” Rafe yelled back before closing his eyes again and relaxing. “I just had my soul practically stolen by a mad man. I think some rest is allowed?”

“Uh…right…actually no! You open your damn eyes and look at me! I almost fucking lost you!”

“And I almost lost you! Your point?!”

“That I love you and you’re never allowed to scare me that fucking much again!”

Sam kissed him hard and despite the shock of the words, Rafe eased into it, finally muttering, “You should still stop shouting so much. You sound like you just smoked five packs in a row.”

“I did just nearly have my airway crushed,” grumbled Sam.

“I know how you feel,” snorted Nadine, her voice equally as hoarse.

“Yeah, well I still have a bullet in me and I’d like to get it out,” retorted Rafe.

Chloe and Sam quickly but carefully pulled Rafe to his feet as Nadine shook her head. “Did that all really just happen?”

Chloe grinned. “I told you so.”

“No,” Sam replied, “there’s got to be a logical explanation for all this. It’s the only way this makes since.”

“Keep telling yourself that Drake,” snorted Nadine.

“But—”

“Let’s argue about this later, huh? We still need to get out of here and we’re going to have to meet up with the remainder of Tommen’s group before we get out,” Chloe reminded them. “Going the way they did, they managed to drive some vehicles in this direction so we can steal one of those.”

Sam and Chloe carefully guided Rafe out of the structure as they looked at the collapsed cave ceiling. “Looks like we’ll be able to climb up that way,” said Sam. “Think you can make it.”

“Doesn’t matter. I don’t have a choice. It’s the only way out,” Rafe replied.

They started to push on, Chloe asking, “The ones you were with…they’re all dead?”

“…yeah.”

“Isn’t that the bracelet that guy was wearing?” asked Rafe with a frown, finally noticing it on Sam’s wrist.

“It was my father’s.” Rafe’s mouth dropped open in shock but before he could even ask anything, Sam just murmured, “Later, alright?”

Chloe silently agreed to that as well, both remaining quiet as they helped Rafe along. So focused on supporting Rafe, Chloe realized with a shock that Nadine hadn’t been following them all along until she appeared next to her. “Unfinished business?”

“I’m still processing what happened back there but whatever it was, I figured the best choice would be to burn that box. However Tommen figured out how to do that, no one can follow that path anymore.”

“I’m still not saying I believe—”

“Sam!”

“But that is a good idea.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as they finally started to climb over the fallen rock. It was slow and particularly painful for Rafe but they all helped to keep him going and they eventually made it to the top. It was only once Chloe was pushing herself up and saw the backside of Nadine that she frowned and asked, “What exactly is that?”

“A surprise. Let’s focus on getting out of here first,” Nadine said with a sly grin.

Looking around, they could tell they were still near Tommen’s camp. They had probably heard the crumbling earth but it was impossible to know if they’d come investigate or not. They had a lot of wounded after all. Still, they moved slowly and carefully through the woods, catching sight of the camp, the destruction even more obvious in the daylight. Thankfully Nadine and Rafe hadn’t destroyed every vehicle though.

Planning out the best path to go and the quickest way to get out of there without further injury, something suddenly caught Sam’s eyes and he found his fingers itching to rush forward. Nadine started to make her way to a vehicle as Chloe continued to support Rafe but Sam quickly darted away.

“Sam!”

“Just go if you have to! But I have to check this out!” Sam shot back in shouted whispers.

He rushed into the camp just as Nadine got noticed. She’d managed to steal two guns along the way and quickly fired on the people, jumping into the front seat of the open jeep. She drove it near Chloe and Rafe as the two jumped in.

As she did that, Sam made it to the remains of a burned down tent. His father had left with Qi’s journal and then he’d mentioned it had been destroyed because of one of the explosions. Had he brought it to his personal tent? It was possible and the remnants that Sam had caught sight of certainly seemed like the quarters of a scholar and not a soldier.

His eyes caught sight of a damaged chest. Yet whatever was inside it must have been protected by the fire. He forced it open just as Nadine stopped the jeep again and fired on the people. “What are you doing Drake!?”

“Just go!” Sam yelled behind him as he swiftly rummaged through the chest. He just needed something. He needed more of an answer than that retched goodbye and a bracelet. Anything… There! He grabbed three identical, leather bound journals. He flipped one open, eyes reading the first entry.

_July 8 th, 1973_

_I know I’ve been gone too long Cassie but I’ll see you and Samuel soon. Until then, I’ll write—_

Sam stopped there. That was all he needed. Shoving the three journals into a somewhat damaged bag, he looked up and saw Nadine had thrown one gun and was keeping the people at bay with the other one.

She yelled again. “Get in!”

This time Sam obliged, ducking as bullets whizzed by him. He jumped into the mostly empty storage area just as Nadine dropped the gun and fell back into the driver’s seat. She spun around, foot flat on the floor as she drove down the path the group had formally created and disappeared into the forest.

“What the hell Sam!?” Chloe yelled. “A bit of warning would have been nice!”

“Yeah…yeah I just…yeah.” Words weren’t really coming to him as that first line flashed through his head again. His father’s life, he held it in his hands now. Would there be answers there? Any type of reconciliation to be had? He wasn’t sure but he at least had the chance to try now. He shook his head and focused on Rafe. He was lying down in the back seat, resting his head in Chloe’s lap as he held his side. “You alright-no wait. Dumb question,” sighed Sam.

Rafe gave a small shrug. “Not as stupid as you might think. I mean, we got out of there alive. Didn’t we? And Nadine was even nice enough to grab a little something.”

“Wait, what? I didn’t even notice!”

“Well I would be a little peeved if out of my gunshot wound and some impressive jade you were more focused on the rock,” Rafe responded with a roll of his eyes.

“Fair point,” chuckled Sam as he reached down and gripped Rafe’s hand, if only for insurance. “How long until we reach civilization?”

“It’ll be easier if we just keep going this way. We should reach some back roads and eventually get to the main one to Guiyang. It could take us as long as three hours though,” said Nadine. “You think you can hold on Rafe?”

“Made it this far,” he growled out just as Sam squeezed his hand again, unable to get rid of that last bit of panic in his heart.

* * *

 

Five hours later and now Sam was sitting in a clean, white hospital and standing out like a red rose in the middle of a field of yellow tulips. And god, the doctor’s face when they’d rushed into the ER with Rafe. A bunch of foreigners covered in all manner of wounds, one practically drenched in blood and an hours’ old gunshot wound in his side and two others with purple necklaces around their throats while Chloe said in her Australian accent, “Just a bit of a bar fight that got out of hand.”

Christ, it was amazing that Chloe had convinced them not to call the police. Now after hours of paperwork and getting everything in order, Rafe was in surgery and Sam had just switched with Nadine to have her throat checked out as well. The doctor had suggested he talk as little as possible for the next few days, Chloe had jokingly added that would be one-hundred percent impossible, and drinking cool beverages would help to relieve some of the pain and swelling. At least his nose had healed so he only had one other major thing to worry about.

With both Nadine and Rafe behind closed doors and Chloe having gone off to find something to eat, it gave Sam a moment of silence where he simply stared at the journals. One of them was unfinished and would remain unfinished but the other two were filled with notes and bits of paper and pictures.

Sam had to take a moment before he looked for the specific date, the one that he was afraid of more than anything. It could answer nothing, explain nothing, or it could break him.

Slowly, he forced himself to open the oldest journal and flipped to the date of March 16th, 1978. He closed his eyes, took one more deep breath, and then began to read.

_March 16 th, 1978_

_Why did I not know?_

_This is all my fault. Every time I asked, you said you were alright. Every time you smiled I thought you were better. I wasn’t around enough. I was too preoccupied with research that seems so pointless now. Every time I packed my bags to leave, you assured me it was alright again, that you’d be there when I got back. You smiled and squeezed my arm._

_And now you’re gone. Cassandra, Cassie, the love of my life why wasn’t I around? Why didn’t I see your spiraling depression and do more? I don’t know. That’s the worst of it all. I honestly don’t know._

_And now I’m sure you’re looking down at me in anger for what I’ve just done but I won’t make the same mistake I did with you with our boys. I was never ready to be a father. I know this now. I was never around to begin with and now I’m sure they’ll hate me all the more. Samuel already does and Nathan will learn to in time, but I don’t blame either of them._

_This grief is too much though. I can’t drag myself out of it and even if I could, I know now that I can’t be the parent the boys need. I know you. You would argue they need a father but at the Home I can assure you they’ll always be safe. I can assure you they’ll have a roof over their heads and food and friends and good people to watch over them and teach them over time. I’ve sold what little we owned and put it into a savings account for the boys once Sam comes of age._

_I hope to get my life together before then. I need to become the father the boys deserve, to get a real job and enough money so that the boys never have to go hungry. I wish I could do that now but I need time and at least until then, I know the boys will be well cared for, that they’ll have beds and showers and places to play, not crammed in to small apartments and having nothing but scraps for breakfast._

_And if I don’t come back or something happens to me? I can at least rest knowing that by the time Samuel comes of age they’ll have more than enough to get started with their adult lives. I hope to see them soon but I first need to become the father they need._

_I tried giving this photo to Samuel but he threw it back in my face on the steps when I said goodbye. I’ll keep it for him then. Maybe one day he’ll want it back but until then I’ll keep it as a reminder of my goal._

_I love you Cassie. I love you Samuel, Nathan._

Sam picked up the photo. He’d forgotten about it but now the memory came back. It had been the only family photo of all four of them, the only photo of mom but Sam had taken it as tarnished because of the inclusion of his father’s face in it. He’d thrown it and hadn’t looked back.

Not until now.

Looking at events from the mind of a near eight year old and then at those events when he was in his mid forties brought about new understanding and feelings that he’d never thought of. Yet in a desperate moment he wondered if this passage was the only sign of a redeeming figure in his father. He had to find other proof and quickly flipped around, unsure of the date but knowing it was past 1986. After some searching, he found it.

_October 29 th, 1987_

_Cassie, I’ve failed you again. I think I’m still in shock, even as I write this. The nuns didn’t have a number to contact me sooner. They’ve been missing for over a year now and I don’t know what to do. I was so hopeful only a few hours ago and now the only thing in my mind is that I have to find them. There hasn’t been any sightings and the police have given me nothing but I won’t stop. Not if it takes my whole life. I’ll keep looking for you._

Sam flipped to the entry before that.

_October 21 st, 1987_

_I’m finally headed back. I know it’ll be difficult. I know they’ll be angry and won’t understand but I know we can have a life now! Cassie, I can’t help but be excited. We’ll be a family again, I just know it. It’ll nearly be Halloween by the time I get back. Is Samuel too old for it now? Nathan must still enjoy it. Will he want to go trick-r-treating? Or is he brave enough to watch a scary movie?_

_Perhaps it should bother me more just how much I don’t know about my own two sons but it’s the fact that I’ll soon find out that makes my spirits high. I know it’ll be hard. That things can’t become perfect in a night but that doesn’t stop me from smiling._

_I know this wouldn’t have been the exact path you might have hoped for, me or the boys, but I hope you understand why I chose it. Now I know I can be the father the boys need and I can provide for them like a father should. I can’t wait to see them again. I’m practically trembling with excitement. I’ve missed them so much over the years, and missed so much of their lives. Not anymore._

He’d never thought about the people who had known them as Samuel and Nathan Morgan. He hadn’t thought his father would ever return, that he had ever cared so much as the entries claimed.

Sam flinched at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, eyes darting to Chloe who had unknowingly sat down beside him.

“I take it you got some answers,” she murmured.

He blinked in response, tears suddenly falling down his cheeks before he could stop them.

“I know. It’s hard,” she sighed. “Why couldn’t he have just said it all at the start? Huh?”

Chloe hadn’t told him everything about why the Tusk had been so important but there had been enough there for Sam to fill in the pictures. Now, as she said that, he knew that she understood, perhaps better than anyone else.

“I’m sorry for your loss. I’m so sorry Sam,” she murmured, grabbing hold of him before he could stop her and hugging him tight.

Sam slowly wrapped his arms around her as well, the photo still held in his tight fist.

* * *

 

Nadine frowned as she finally came out of the room to only find Chloe waiting.

“Where’d Sam go?” she rasped. Now that time had passed, the bruises were much clearer and a bit of swelling had begun. Still, she’d dealt with far worse.

“Just…cleaning himself up. I’m not sure if what he found was expected.”

“But perhaps needed?”

“Yeah, I guess that would be a good way to put it,” sighed Chloe. She leaned over a bit, comfortable in resting against Nadine. “Christ, what an adventure. Just think of the stories we’ll spin from this.”

“Later. Right now I’m looking forward to a break,” Nadine replied.

“Oh really? And I thought you were just a workaholic.”

“Even they need breaks once in awhile,” snorted Nadine. “Besides, it’s more enjoyable when you have someone to spend it with too.”

“Yeah?”

“Ja.” Silence passed over them for a moment, doctors and patients and visitors walking to and fro. And then, “Chloe…I…I just want you…”

“You don’t have to say it,” Chloe murmured with a kind smile.

“But if the idea of losing someone hurts that much…and if seeing that person again, against all other odds fills the heart with that much joy…there really is only one word for it…”

Chloe pushed a stray curl behind Nadine’s ear. “Maybe so…but if you’re not ready you can save sharing that word. Perhaps for a better moment where we’re not so battered and cast in the unflattering light of hospital bulbs,” joked Chloe. “Just don’t worry so much.”

She leaned in and whispered the words too Nadine instead, soft enough that no one else could hear before pressing her lips to Nadine’s cheek.

“Ja?” questioned Nadine.

“More than you know,” grinned Chloe with a quick kiss as she pulled back.

“Christ, I think I’m going to puke from the cuteness overload,” Sam grumbled. His face was freshly washed and all evidence of the tears gone. “Scooch over.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as she made room for Sam on the bench. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she gave him a pointed look. “Just remember to breathe, alright?”

“I had my mini-freak out. I’m ok—”

“I’m not talking about the journals,” Chloe interrupted. “If Rafe can make it through an on fire ship then he can make it through this.”

“I know that,” Sam defended.

“Hmm, just making sure,” she replied with a nudge. “So, what are you going to do with the literal Seal of China? Private dealer?”

“Wait, you’re asking me?”

“Yeah, you’re asking him?” asked Nadine.

“Well it was your venture. Makes since you get the final say,” Chloe replied.

“You do realize I lugged that thing out there by myself when you all were already off running, right?” asked Nadine.

“Oh come on, play fair. We decided with the Tusk. Let Sam decide with the Seal,” grinned Chloe. “So, where too?”

“I…think I’ll let Rafe decide. After he wakes up.”

“Really?”

“He did almost get his, like soul or something stolen for it.”

“Ah, so you’re finally believing huh?” asked Chloe.

“Now I didn’t say that…”

“Don’t be such a non-believer Drake,” Nadine laughed. “This doesn’t even have to do with faith. You saw for yourself.”

“Yeah but if I admit this is real then I have to admit that all the other crazy shit you’ve told us about is real too!”

“Oh come on, who doesn’t want to believe that nazi zombies actually exist? And blue resin that can cure almost all ills and turn you stronger than any man is real?” asked Chloe.

“Uh…normal people!”

“Samuel Drake, when have we ever been normal?”

“Urgh, you’ve got me there.”

“So he finally believes!”

“I’m gonna have to face Nathan now. God, he’s going to get such a good laugh about all this,” groaned Sam.

“Got a lot more than that to tell your brother,” Nadine said.

“Don’t remind me. If I get lucky we can keep this all under wraps and I never have to tell him a thing.”

Chloe elbowed him. “Samuel!”

“Ok, ok I don’t really mean that!” he replied. However, all joking aside, a serious look passed over his face as his shoulders dropped. “You know…I do almost want to just burn them.” He gestured at the damaged bag of journals. “It would be a lot easier. That’s for sure. And there is a small part of me that’s trying to say it would be best, to protect Nathan.”

Nadine got ready to respond but Chloe quickly stopped her, waiting to see if Sam would say anything else.

“I think…I think it would just protect myself though.”

“Good for you,” murmured Chloe. “It’ll be fine. And if you ever start to panic about the journals then just remember; you’re going to have to tell Nate about Rafe.”

“Don’t even get me started on that conversation!”

Chloe simply laughed in response as Nadine cast Sam a wicked grin.

* * *

 

The first thought that passed through Rafe’s head was ‘not again’. He thought about the weeks alone in that bed. So many grueling hours of physical therapy, times where he could barely lift his head. He blinked, turning his head and frowning over what he saw. All the other times he’d been alone. Why were there so many people waiting?

“Hey Rafe. They’ve got you on a lot of painkillers so things probably feel a bit weird and you may not remember much of this. But you made it through. A few days of recovery and you’ll be good enough to leave,” Sam said.

The surgery itself had taken about four hours. Four hours of anxiously waiting as moments of doubt weaved their way in and out through Sam’s consciousness. Now that worry was gone though as he gripped Rafe’s hand.

Nadine sat in the nicer armchair with Chloe sitting on the arm since Sam had wanted to be as close as possible, moving the plastic one right up to the bed.

“He may be awake but he’s high as balls,” laughed Chloe. Nadine opened her mouth to interject but Chloe quickly added, “Just a phrase.”

“Well, high or not I think Sam should ask him what he wants to do with our massive jade figurine.”

Rafe closed his eyes and lazily lifted a hand to tug Sam closer. It had taken him a moment to finally identify everyone sitting around him. Everything felt much to fluid to be natural but it was certainly better than the pain of before.

“He’s barely going to give you a concrete answer,” sighed Sam.

“Oh I know,” Nadine shrugged. “I just want to hear how ridiculous his answers can get.”

“Don’t leave me Samuel.”

“Don’t worry Rafe, not in a million years,” Sam replied, quickly kissing him on his forehead.

“Now who’s going to go into a cuteness overload?” asked Chloe.

“Hush.”

Rafe lazily blinked, eyes moving away from Sam and Chloe and Nadine and looking instead towards the door. A small, pouty frown fell on his lips that was absolutely adorable as in a somewhat slurred voice he asked, “Why is Victor goddamn Sullivan in here?”

Sam snorted. “That’s a weird hallucination to have.” He started to look where Rafe was staring. “I would have expected something more along the-holy shit Victor!!!”

“Sully! What are you doing here?!” cried Chloe.

Everyone remained very much frozen in their seats as Victor just stood there and stared before finally managing to get out. “I’m just going to uh…oh no chairs. Um…Chloe you’ve got some damn explaining to do.”

“Me! What about why you’re here?”

“Because I called you and you said you and Sam were in the hospital before exclaiming, oh wait he’s awake, and then never calling me back!”

“What-oh. Wow that’s a lot of missed calls,” muttered Chloe as she took out her phone. “Wait, how did you get here so fast?”

“I was in Russia. Figured I’d fly over and make sure you two knuckleheads weren’t dead,” Victor replied, his eyes narrowing as he looked to the bed and Sam. “You’re lucky I didn’t call Nate.”

“Oh fuck, listen Victor a lot has happened since—”

“No, you listen. You do anything to ever get Nate hurt, I’ll kill you. Brother or not. But…if goddamn Nadine Ross can work alongside you two, somehow I’m not surprised that Rafe got involved,” groaned Victor.

Rafe simply made another mumbled noise as he turned his face into Sam’s arm.

“Aren’t you going to ask how he’s alive?” questioned Chloe.

“Mystic mumbo-jumbo? Vampires?”

“Well funny you should say that because—”

“No. I don’t even want to know why the four of you all look like you got into a ring with Mike Tyson and then went back for round two,” groaned Victor. “I’m getting to old for this.”

“Ah, but what a story it is,” Nadine smirked.

Victor just rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked between them all again and muttered, “You’re going to give Nate a god damn heart attack.”

“I’ll break it to him slowly?” Sam suggested.

“It doesn’t matter how long it takes. The moment you reach your point he’s going to freak. I’m still somewhat freaked by the fact you’re holding hands with that psycho.”

“Listen we’ve—”

“If it helps, you all look insane what with the state you’re in. And you smell too,” retorted Victor.

“Hmm…fine.”

“Just…you know what. No, I do want to know what the hell happened! How the hell have you gone to nearly killing that man to letting him practically cling to you!”

“Might want to grab a chair Sully,” laughed Chloe. “It’s a long story.”

“Then I will! I mean hell Sam! When I set you up with Chloe this was not the ending I imagined!”

Rafe mostly ignored all their words, more focused on simply making sure Sam remained where he was. He knew Victor was there though he couldn’t quite figure out why. He kind of wished he’d leave. And Chloe and Nadine too. No offense to them but he really just wanted to curl up on his un-bandaged side with Sam at his back.

Yeah, that sounded nice.

His mind kept flitting back and forth between past and present, his thoughts somewhat going in and out every few minutes. Or maybe seconds. Or hours, it was honestly just hard trying to keep track of everything.

Every moment he doubted Sam was near him though, all he had to do was grab his arm or hold his hand and he immediately relaxed again. Words floated in and out and some he found familiar. He said as much a few times. Would mumble, “I was there,” before sighing and closing his eyes again. Several random thoughts got latched in his mind as different points floated in and out, some staying longer than others.

He hummed softly to himself as an idea presented itself. Might as well do it. Besides, Sam seemed to be freaking out too much about it. Rafe could fix that.

Tapping Sam’s arm, he mumbled, “Can I borrow your phone?”

Sam rolled his eyes, not having a clue as to what Rafe was thinking. Granted, if Sam could actually hear his line of thought, he probably wouldn’t have been able to follow it either. However, as it stood he didn’t think of any ramifications that could pop up and simply handed his phone over.

With Chloe and Nadine’s help, they’d talked about the confusing story from the manor in Panama all the way to Hong Kong and then the jungles of China.

Victor’s eyes widened at the mention of Howard. “Well goddamn. You’re going to need to take aside a whole goddamn month just to explain everything that’s happened to Nate.”

“Don’t I know it,” groaned Sam.

Rafe had been messing with his phone for a few minutes and for the most part Sam assumed he had no idea what he was actually doing anyways. However, Rafe again nudged him. For the most part, that usually just signaled he wanted to grab hold of Sam’s hand again after letting go. However, this time he pulled him down and unexpectedly kissed him.

Right before Sam pulled back, he heard the click of a camera and Chloe laughed. “Ah, are you going to put it as Sam’s background?” she joked.

Rafe simply continued to hum, messing with the phone much to Sam’s confusion but he eventually shrugged it off.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Victor said with a frown.

“Well I’m not asking you to,” grumbled Sam. “Back to the story, alright?”

They kept talking again and it was a bit longer before Rafe spoke up once more. His mind had gotten distracted by a few things and when he’d finally gone back to his plan, it had taken a few times for him to properly execute it.

“There,” he mumbled, letting the phone fall into his lap as he fell back against the bed. “Now you don’t have to worry about telling him.”

Nadine rolled her eyes at what she assumed to be a nonsensical comment. “When are those meds supposed to wear off?”

“Not until another two hours have passed I think,” chuckled Chloe. “As amusing as grumpy Rafe is, I think I’ll miss high Rafe just as much.”

“You do realize that this is the guy who almost—”

“Yes, yes we’ve heard the story,” Chloe replied, interrupting Victor with a roll of her eyes. “Nadine and Sam were even present during it. So anyway at this point Sam was forced to break from the group with Howard and…”

They were almost at the end of the longwinded story, hence why Sam wasn’t being bothered with picking up his phone again. Nadine was talking about how she’d managed to grab the Seal of China since she’d figured mystical or not, the Chinese government would take note of a sudden earthquake and change in satellite images and it would be a shame to leave empty-handed. They probably had officials swarming towards the area already and if anything, it was good that she’d thought so quickly to grab something, particularly since the thing she’d grabbed was possibly the most valuable artifact in all the cave.

It was only at this point as Chloe spoke about the final miles and the time waiting for Rafe to get out of surgery that Sam finally picked up his phone. Rafe had dozed off again and Sam simply began flicking through it to see if he’d need to change anything back.

And then he happened to check to see if his brother had texted him.

“Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no how do I delete a text on someone else’s phone!”

“Uh, you don’t kid,” Victor said with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you-oh my god! That’s what he meant! Ha!” yelled Chloe.

“Stop laughing!”

“How can I not? This fucking hilarious!” Chloe cried.

“What are you on about?” asked Nadine.

“Rafe sent the picture to Nate!”

“Oh god, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Victor groaned.

“He’s calling me! Oh no he’s calling me! What do I do? What do I say?!”

Chloe howled with laughter as Sam quickly ended the call, still panicking about what he was supposed to say as Nadine tried to contain her own laughter and Victor just tiredly rubbed his eyes with an exasperated sigh. Rafe slept on, oblivious to what he’d just done.

As this occurred, over much land and an entire ocean at about four o’clock in the morning, a man in America screamed and started rambling to his extremely confused and sleepy wife about how he had just received a photo of his brother kissing a ghost.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So strap in, this will be a bit long winded. However, I just want to quickly get out how much I've adored doing this fic and how happy I am that I've stuck through it. It isn't my most reviewed or kudoed one or anything like that, but relative to the size of the fandom on here, I would argue it has been one of my most popular stories I've ever written. That coupled with the fact that I believe this is some of my best written work makes me all the more proud of this, especially considering how much I managed to get out in a single month.
> 
> That being said, this story has been extremely draining and taxing on my mental health and my want to finish it before Midterms hasn't just been to get it out in a timely manner for the readers but also to help eliminate some anxiety in my life before I have to go overboard with studying and work. Not only has this been a learning curve for me in writing and planning out stories and better writing character development, this has also been a learning curve for me in dealing with pointless hate.
> 
> Even on some of my longer and more reviewed fics, I've never received the kind of hate I have from this fandom and it's a sad thing to realize considering how important the fandom is to me. I've received constructive criticism before (I love that!) and I have occasionally gotten people saying things like "I don't like the direction you've taken with the story but I wish you the best" or "I'm glad I at least tried to read it" etc. etc. and stuff like that is something I thrive on just as much as a quick "Loved it!" or heart. Considering I've written fanfiction for about 8 years now and consistently for the last 6 or so, this is impressive to say the least. Despite my experience with this though, I won't ever ban anons from commenting on this fic or my other fics old and new simply because I don't want to needlessly punish those who enjoy this and don't have accounts on here and I won't ever delete the pointless comments because for one thing I think it's important for people to see how stupid it sounds to be so rude and hateful.
> 
> Another reason though is that I think it's important for people to see just how much love poured forth from such pointless hate and that for every ass there were ten of you to stand behind me. That's the kind of community I love and the one that I try to be a part of.
> 
> I got through this largely through the mass of comments and utter love people poured out and that's also why I worked so hard on each chapter. However, I have come to realize that in giving everything to you guys I did neglect myself and should something like this happen with another Uncharted fic or any fandom in general, I may have to take a break. It's sad that I've learned this fact about myself from this experience but it's good that I know better how to deal with it in the future.
> 
> Just know that if I ever do pause in writing something, I won't completely stop, not for anon hate anyways. After midterms and work dies down a bit, I hope to return to the Uncharted fandom, perhaps with a new story all together or perhaps adding something new to the personal canon of this story that I've created.
> 
> I realize this is almost as long as the epilogue itself but I felt all this needed to be said because either way, I am thankful for this experience and for everyone that's stayed with me through this month. I hope this brought some joy to you throughout September and I hope you all have a great October.
> 
> Thank you <3

“Wow this…this is just a lot.”

 “I know. I won’t say I wished you’d met him but…I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

“Yeah, definitely. But Sam? Can you please just assure me that you didn’t do all this to try and distract me from the obvious?”

Sam gaped at his brother. “You really think I wrote up three whole journals of bull and made a false sob story about our dad?”

“So we could avoid the subject of Rafe? Yes!”

“…alright, I can sort of see myself doing that,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes. “But the photo is real enough. Do you even remember taking it? You were like three in it.”

“Don’t remember a thing,” Nate admitted, looking over it.

“I want you to keep it,” Sam quickly said. “And keep the journals if you want too. I don’t mean to throw this all on you or something! It’s just…I’ve read through every entry about three times now. You deserve that chance too and I also just don’t trust myself to successfully hold onto that photo.”

Nate chuckled in response. “Fair enough. And I wouldn’t mind the chance to do that. I just…I know you were always so angry with him but I just honestly remember so little of him. Any anger was just learned from you.”

“Perhaps you’ll get a bit more solace then,” Sam kindly responded.

“Maybe…but anyways—”

“Christ, I was going to break it to you slowly too!”

“How in the world were you going to do that?”

“I don’t know! Start off seeing what you’d think of me dating a guy?”

“Sam, I’ve known you were bi since we were kids.”

“Ok so maybe I’d come up with some extensive metaphor about how sometimes you can make mistakes and an enemy isn’t always an enemy and other…various bullshit.”

“Yeah, well subtle or not, I’m sure he got a kick out of it,” sulked Nate.

“If it helps, he was completely fucking mortified the moment he woke up again and we told him what happened,” Sam replied.

“Seriously?”

“I think he started freaking out more than I did at the beginning.”

“What? Afraid I was going to have a heart attack before he could stab me?”

“We’ve moved passed that. Don’t give me that face! I’m serious here,” sighed Sam. “He certainly isn’t going to knit you a friendship bracelet any time soon but even before we met up again, I think he’d already realized it wasn’t your fault. He blamed himself more. Me too though I can’t call him out for that. It’s completely justified and I’m still shocked he’s forgiven me at all.”

“You’re shocked? Really? Because he’s apparently forgiven you enough to kiss you and, I’m quoting Sully here, ‘mumble things and cling to your brother’s arm like a child with his first stuffed animal’,” Nate replied with a pointed look and a mock Sully impersonation.

“Listen, he was high off the meds. We’ve all done weird things like that.”

“Nothing as weird as getting in bed with the enemy.”

Sam made a face. “Please don’t ever say that again. You may be hitting forty soon but I don’t need to hear my baby brother ever talking about my sex life, metaphor or otherwise.”

“Deal. If our positions were switched, I sure wouldn’t want you to mention it either.”

For a moment, both brothers actually thought about switched positions and then quickly made faces and shook their heads to clear away the imagery.

“So uh…he really worked alongside you and Chloe and Nadine. And Nadine worked with you a second time without trying to kill you.”

Sam nodded. “Sure did.”

“You know, when you sent me that article about the Tusk I did not expect to see Nadine Ross standing by you,” sighed Nate. “Even after talking to Chloe, it still took far too long to accept it and then, I didn’t think I’d ever be surprised again.”

Sam simply gave his brother an uneasy smile. “Surprise?”

“Yes! You seriously freaked me out!”

“Again, it was a total accident and—”

“You know he screamed,” Elena suddenly said, coming down from her office and heading for the kitchen. “Screamed a lot.”

“I did not!”

“It was like four in the morning. I thought he was getting murdered,” laughed Elena.

Sam also laughed at that image as Nate let out a disgruntled sigh. Sam said, “I’m surprised you’re taking it with good humor then.”

“Well when he woke me up that morning, I didn’t deal with it in good humor,” smirked Elena. “But I’m glad you found someone. To be perfectly honest, Nate and I were thinking you and Chloe might make a nice couple. Who would have thought you’d both pair off with Nadine Ross and Rafe Adler?”

“Appreciate it but uh…no. And hang on, you do remember who Rafe is right?”

“Of course. But I never met him,” Elena replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “Besides, if Nadine and Chloe are together I don’t see why it’s so impossible you can reconcile with Rafe. Besides, Chloe nearly got Nate killed a few times and now I think the world of her. We all have flaws.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Why is it that everyone we know isn’t normal?”

“Because we’re not? Besides, I should be blaming you for all the trouble,” laughed Nate.

“What? Me?”

“Yes! You were the chaos magnet. It’s all because of you that it rubbed off on me.”

“Hmm…I can believe that.”

“No way it rubbed off on you,” Elena said as she squeezed onto the couch next to Nathan, three beers balanced between her fingers. “Chaos is in your blood. You should be called the Break brothers, not Drake.”

“That’s a terrible pun,” laughed Nate.

“But you love me anyways.”

“That I do.”

They exchanged a quick kiss before Elena passed the beers over and looked at Sam. “So, what’s next for you?”

“Rest first. Definitely need that.”

“But you’re not going to play it to safer in the future, huh?”

“Not until my bones start complaining more. Besides, Rafe and I can’t sit still forever and I know he sure as hell doesn’t want to run some business, even if your salvage jobs can be a bit exciting from time to time.”

Nate rolled his eyes. “So you’re seriously going to stay partners with him?”

“We’ve already established the fact that we’re together.”

“But partners? Working together? What if he betrays you? What if—”

“I love him.”

Sam hadn’t quite meant to just so openly admit it but it seemed the quickest way to stop his brother’s third degree. Besides, it was the truth. He half expected more shocked surprise and maybe accusations to come out of it. Instead, Nate and Elena gave each other a knowing glance and Elena shrugged.

“Hey, stop with the mental conversation,” said Sam. “What?”

“It’s just…well I wasn’t going to bring it up because I figured it was in the past and I thought Rafe was dead,” stressed Nate. “I doubted you’d want to talk about it either. But Elena and I talked about it a bit and I mean…you were with him for two years Sam. Even before the prison, you tolerated him when I didn’t. Even seemed to…like him. Figured there had to be something more than his personality you liked.”

“Stop! Again with the innuendos!”

“I didn’t mean it like that. Urgh!”

The three made a face, sticking out their tongues before Sam said, “So you seriously figured it out? Before I even wanted to admit it?”

“Well I didn’t think it went as far as love but yeah!”

Elena elbowed her husband.

“Ok, so Elena kind of opened me up to the idea but it made since and hey, we were right.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“So where is he right now?” asked Elena.

“Panama.”

“Seriously?” asked Nate.

“It’s where he went when he was healing. I…sort of understand his reasoning behind it. But he met a kid there he wanted to say hello to again. Figured I’d give him a day or two and then head after him. And the next place…not sure. Definitely somewhere warm though. I can’t tell if it was my years in prison or just me getting old but Christ I hate the cold.”

Nate and Elena chuckled at that as Elena added, “You should convince him to come over some time.”

“Ok, hold on—”

“I want to meet him,” she responded with a shrug.

“But…umm…fine but we hide all the knives.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “He’s not going to stab you.”

“You never know.”

Elena just laughed as she nudged them and asked, “So I do have to give you congratulations on actually getting out of that mess with something. What did you do with the Seal of China?”

“Oh yeah, I haven’t mentioned that have I?”

“Chloe mentioned that you were pretty upset about them going to the Ministry of Culture with the Tusk,” laughed Nate.

“Well I’ve gotten over that,” Sam said with a role of his eyes. “No, we did go to a private dealer though I let Rafe make the decision. He said that after all the shit we’d seen, on the off chance ghosts do exist he’d rather not anger Ching Shih by literally handing one of her greatest achievements over to the people she stole it from in the first place.”

“Fair enough,” laughed Nate. “How much did you get for it?”

“Well, don’t really remember. I mean Rafe took as much as the expedition had cost him so he broke even but we let Chloe and Nadine split the rest.”

“Wait, what?!” cried Nate and Elena.

“That was basically how I acted when Rafe suggested it,” laughed Sam. “But hey, Rafe was never in it for the money. He never needed it.”

“But you actually walked away from that with nothing?” asked Nate.

“I got the damn credit didn’t I? And as Rafe put it, ‘I will buy you your own jet if you want but there really is no need for us to get an actual cut’.”

“Huh, maybe partnering with him does have it perks. Think he can buy me my own jet?”

“No Nathan!”

Nate laughed as did Elena and as Sam rolled his eyes again, he quickly joined in.

“So you’re flying out tomorrow?” asked Elena after the laughter had died down.

“That’s the plan.”

“How long do you think you’ll rest up before starting to track down something else?” Elena asked.

“Hmm, hard to say for sure but definitely a few months. I want to make sure Rafe is truly ok before we have to worry about any sort of mad man shooting at us again.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” chuckled Elena. “Just make sure you stop in the States again before you start on your next adventure, alright?”

“Hold on Elena—”

“It’s my house too,” Elena said as she elbowed her husband. “And I still want to meet him.”

“I can ask but I’m not sure he’d be game for it.”

“We’ll try to get Chloe and Nadine over too then.”

“Elena!” Nate whined. “God I’m lucky Talbot and Lazarević aren’t still alive or else you’d be inviting them over too!”

“Well you never know,” joked Elena. “You can invite Charlie and Sully if it helps. Balance it all out.”

“One big treasure hunting party, huh?” asked Nate. “Should invite Rika Raja too then.”

“Why not?”

“But really? Rafe Adler!?”

“Seeing as Nadine trapped the three of us on a burning pirate ship ready to explode, I think you should be fine if you’re willing to deal with her,” Sam said.

“Alright, fine! Just give me warning beforehand. I don’t need another reason to scream.”

“I thought you said you didn’t.”

“Whatever! Semantics!”

“I don’t think that word exactly applies here honey,” laughed Elena.

Sam chuckled as he pulled out a pack but Nate quickly elbowed him. “No smoking inside.”

“Urgh! You’re as annoying as Rafe.”

“Don’t compare me to him, please,” begged Nate.

“Hey, you said it.”

“You know Sam,” said Elena. “Just because you and Sully smoke packs upon packs doesn’t mean everyone else is fine with it. We need to get you two to quite.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “We’ll see about that. And fine, porch it is,” he said as he pushed himself up. He paused to suddenly laugh. “Porch, heh. In an actual house. Who would have thought Nathan?”

Nate playfully kicked his brother as Sam headed outside for a moment, cigarette in hand.

* * *

“I still can’t believe Rafe basically let us split the profit of the Seal,” said Chloe.

“From my understanding he’s always been able to hand out money like it was nothing. One of the reasons I was willing to begin working with him,” Nadine snorted. “From our positions, it would be nice to live like that but for him it just always made things boring. He wanted to earn something and now he has. What I don’t understand is why we’re spending our money on this though.”

“Oh come on, we’ve hung off massive monuments with zero support,” grinned Chloe. “Don’t tell me you’re still afraid of heights.”

As planned, they’d headed back to India, visiting Meenu and telling her of their newest adventure. By the time they left, Chloe was thrilled to hear that Meenu’s father was coming back for a short leave as it looked like the fighting was ebbing down. She didn’t feel the need to worry about the young girl, she clearly could take care of herself. But Chloe was happy she wouldn’t be alone for long.

After leaving again, Chloe reiterated the fact that they should have a much needed break which meant sightseeing and trying food and not getting shot at.

Now they were near Rishikesh at an attraction known for its spectacular zip-lining where you could reach up to one-hundred and sixty kilometers per hour. Nadine wasn’t quite as excited as Chloe.

“I’ve never been afraid,” Nadine muttered. “I just value my safety.”

“And it’s perfectly safe,” grinned Chloe. “We even get harnessed in. No chance of us falling into this river.”

“Great,” snorted Nadine. “Now what am I going to do with all my swimming equipment?”

“Look at you cracking jokes. Come on! It’ll be fun.”

“We could use this money for a nice hotel. A restaurant. Or even save it like reasonable people yet you want me to strap myself into that death trap and go flying over a river.”

“And yet you still haven’t said no.”

“You truly bring out the insanity in me.”

“Good, come on then,” Chloe grinned, grabbing her hand and pulling her along as there really was no other way Nadine could protest.

Despite Nadine’s suspicions, she was soon yelling with exhilaration as well as they zoomed over trees and even along a river for a time.

“Alright, maybe I will trust your ideas of what is fun and what isn’t,” Nadine later said.

“Great! Because I have a whole slew of them,” grinned Chloe.

Not a single aspect of work. Not once was there planning beyond that of fun and there was no need to think on rations or weapons or secure positions. It was pure enjoyment and though at the start it was difficult for Nadine to fully get in that mindset, she soon found herself laughing without a care and excitedly agreeing to whatever venture Chloe had next.

That day, the last trip came late into the night as Chloe took her to a more remote destination. She used a physical map and it took her a moment to figure out just exactly where she was going, having to go off road for at least a part of it. She seemed to know where she was headed but there was some hesitation as well, like she hadn’t been to this place in a long time.

They headed out on an open field, eventually driving up alongside a river and stopping. It was starting to get truly dark now as Chloe turned the lights on the jeep off, stars starting to appear in the sky.

Nadine didn’t ask. Instead she just followed Chloe out near the river and onto a flat rocky space. Chloe brought out the food she’d picked up in a small town before they’d gone off-roading and set it out. They ate in silence for a bit, the night darkening and coming alive. The sky was brilliant out here where no light pollution had touched it. There weren’t just white, small pinpricks of light but actual color in the sky. Constellations could be seen all around and clusters of stars brightened up the night, an arm of the Milky Way stretching across the inky darkness.

“One of the few good memories that my dad gave me,” Chloe suddenly said.

Nadine looked over but continued to remain silent, letting Chloe speak first.

“He was only somewhat obsessed at that point. Hadn’t quite wasted all the money. The only reason he took us out here was because he didn’t have enough to go into the city and actually make a night out of it like he’d originally promised but…I forgave him in this case. Mom did too. The beauty and isolation outweighed the fact he’d just done it because he didn’t have much else. One of the few good memories I have with him.”

Nadine looked at her. She recalled what Chloe had told her, about how waiting was alright. Looking at Chloe reminiscing about her father as she stared up at the sky, Nadine couldn’t think of a quieter or better moment than now.

She reached out and squeezed Chloe’s hand.

“Love you Frazer.”

Chloe twisted her fingers so that they were entwined with Nadine’s.

“A nice moment to wait for it,” Chloe murmured with a small smile in the dark.

“Glad to know I’ve got good timing.”

“Impeccable,” Chloe replied as she leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Clouds peppered the bright blue sky as people milled about the little café and down the street. Rafe breathed in the familiar sea air as a smile slowly crept across his face. It had been almost a week now since he’d been discharged from the hospital. He would have gotten out a lot sooner but Sam had been fairly adamant about him taking his time.

For once, Rafe had decided to listen to him and the wound was healing up fairly well now. The doctor’s had mentioned it was remarkable that a more serious infection hadn’t occurred due to how long it took to get to the hospital. Though obviously no one had told the man, Rafe wondered if reversing the effects of Tommen had allowed his time to extend just enough to make it.

They’d found some answers out of the journals of Sam’s father as the later entries had mentioned the clues they’d followed and more of Tommen’s purpose. Yet the fact that Howard clearly hadn’t believed all the mysticism that Tommen had spouted meant the accounts hadn’t been completely clear and more questions had popped up rather than answers.

No matter, the Ark was destroyed, Tommen was dead, and they’d all doubted his group would be able to pick themselves up after it. Their goal had centered around the Ark and with it gone, so was their reason to stick together.

Now Rafe felt that he could rest. It had felt good, being a part of something, actually working for it. He didn’t mind not having quite the publication Chloe had gotten by giving the Tusk to an official government organization. After all, Nate had never had quite that fame. It was simply the knowledge that he had done it. Found something remarkable and once thought loss.

“Mr. Aler!”

Rafe looked up at the sound of his wrongly pronounced name. He’d come by a few times without seeing her but yesterday her mother had been working. After assuring him that she’d make sure Sara came to work after school the next day, Rafe was there again and he found an even larger smile breaking across his face as Sara bounded towards him with a hug.

“Father said you might not come back but I told him you would!”

“How could I not?” chuckled Rafe. “You’re impossible to forget.”

She grinned at that as she sat in the chair opposite him. “So did you go on an adventure?”

“Quite an adventure,” smirked Rafe. “Shall I tell you some of it?”

“Yes please! But you have to do it in Spanish! Just like we always agreed!”

“ _Of course_ ,” Rafe laughed as he switched into the language. “ _Do you remember the woman I was with when I said goodbye_?”

“The one with the really awesome hair?”

“ _Yes, her_ ,” chuckled Rafe. “ _Her name is Nadine Ross. Anyways_ …”

The language was a bit rusty on his tongue but as he moved farther into the story the flow of the words started to become more natural again. He ended up editing any parts that weren’t suitable to tell an eleven year old but otherwise remaining truthful, even when he went into the more fantastical aspects of it.

“No way that happened,” she grinned.

“ _Travel the world a bit more. I’m sure you’ll discover that it isn’t as black and white as you may think_ ,” Rafe responded.

“Hmm, maybe I will. I could become an explorer like you!”

“ _One failed expedition and one success doesn’t exactly make me an explorer_.”

“Yes you are! A great explorer,” she grinned.

“Take the compliment. You’ve earned it.”

Rafe jolted, looking behind him before he raised an eyebrow and automatically switched to English. “I thought you weren’t coming in until tonight?”

“Managed to catch an earlier flight,” Sam responded. He turned to Sara with a smile. “Mind if I pull up a chair?”

“Are you the friend!?” Sara excitedly asked and Rafe recalled one of their last conversations. He’d mentioned he’d be reuniting with a ‘friend’ but that he was unsure of how it would go. She’d thought it might be Nadine when they had met up but Rafe had corrected her.

As Sam dragged up a chair, he looked over and shot Rafe a smirk. “Yeah? Am I the friend?” he teased.

“More than that,” Rafe replied, grabbing his chin and giving him a chaste kiss. He could do that if he wished now. Whenever he wanted to. It was an exhilarating thought.

Sam actually blushed, a surprisingly easy accomplishment that now had Rafe grinning in satisfaction.

Sara rested her chin in her hands as she grinned at both of them. “So you were on the adventure too?”

“Uh, yeah,” chuckled Sam.

“So tell me, was the walking dead guy real?” she asked with a narrowed gaze.

“What? Don’t trust me?” asked Rafe.

“I need a second opinion,” she replied.

“Well I can assure you then,” Sam said, “very much real and very much terrifying.”

“ _Wow_ ,” she said, a sparkle in her eyes at the very thought. “Are you going to go on more adventures?”

“Break first but yeah, not stopping anytime soon. Are we Rafe?” Sam asked with a little nudge.

“Not a chance.”

“You have to promise to come back every time so you can tell me! Every single one!” she cried happily.

“Really? You sure you won’t get bored of me?” asked Rafe.

“Never,” grinned Sara.

“So we’ll have to visit you and my brother,” Sam said.

“Wait, what?”

“Elena wants to meet you,” laughed Sam. “She was very serious about it.”

“We’ll…talk about that later,” Rafe slowly said.

It just made Sam laugh again before focusing back on Sara. “So, tell me about how you met Rafe here, and how a ray of sunshine like you could become interested in a grump like this.”

Rafe rolled his eyes and they spent much of the afternoon sitting and chatting before Sara’s mother came over and said she’d need to start her homework soon if she wanted to get to bed on time. Rafe hugged her, having not expected such a happy reunion. He’d honestly thought she would just forget about him and move on with school and her young life. Yet not a thing had left her mind despite how over a month had passed since their last meeting.

It made Rafe smile but also made this second goodbye just a little easier as he knew he’d come back to visit again.

Pulling his shades down, Rafe and Sam left the café and headed onto the streets as Rafe asked, “So Nate and his wife really want me in their house?”

“Well, Nate wants to hide all the knives first, but Elena does want to get a party together at some point,” laughed Sam. “Don’t worry, we’d make sure Chloe and Nadine were there too.”

“Hmm, not as terrible an idea as I thought then,” Rafe replied. He looked up at Sam and in the falling light, admitted, “You surprised me a bit. I did…somewhat doubt if you’d come back. It’s ridiculous considering what we’ve been through but…”

“No. My track record about returning isn’t great,” Sam confessed. “And yeah, a lot of shit’s happened between the beginning of all this and now but I know we still have stuff we need to work on, trust being a large part of that. But I’ll always return from here on out. I’ll make that promise to you now. I even give you permission to track me down and beat my ass if I don’t.”

Rafe snorted, a smile breaking the serious look. “Deal.”

Sam smiled back before it was clear an amusing thought had quickly popped into his head. “Oh, and Nathan wants a jet.”

“What?”

“Just joking,” laughed Sam. “Just something we talked about while I was over there. And speaking of being over there, turns out he woke Elena up screaming.”

It was Rafe’s turn to blush as he didn’t so much recall what he had done as just what everyone had told him afterwards. “Well, it makes the embarrassment of it all somewhat worth it then.”

“You know, I did put it as my background on my phone.”

“Why?!” groaned Rafe.

“Ah come on, it’s cute.”

Rafe just let out another groan as Sam leaned against him. He put an arm around his shoulders and then kissed his cheek. “So, where to after this?”

“Hmm…I was thinking of vacationing in the Alps—”

Sam let out a groan.

“I’m joking,” chuckled Rafe. “I hate winter almost as much as you.”

“I knew there was a reason we clicked so easily.”

Rafe rolled his eyes and said, “Somewhere in South America though. It’s an idea anyways.”

“Not tired of jungles?”

“I was thinking something closer to a beach, but no, I don’t mind. As long as there’s somewhere nearby where I can get a proper shower every other day or so.”

“Amen to that,” said Sam. “You know, Peru has a pretty nice mix of it all. Even have some crazy gorgeous ruins that I’ve always wanted to visit.”

“Is there any legend that’s going to attract a crazy warlord or two?” asked Rafe.

“Doubtful.”

“Sounds safe enough.”

Sam chuckled. “Peru then.”

They continued to walk, Rafe guiding him on the way back to the apartment he still had under his name. For a moment, they went in simple silence. It was interesting for Sam to be walking in Panama like this. There was still a lot of animosity he had for the place but it was also nice, really looking at the city and just seeing the people rather than the inside of a jail cell. And with Rafe by his side-Christ how weird was that-it made visiting the place all the easier and more comfortable.

The silence was nice too, Rafe occasionally commenting on something as he had lived there for several weeks and still remembered some interesting things he’d seen on his usual walks. Still, after a moment Sam decided to say it again. He’d said it in a panic when he’d still been stock full of adrenaline and wasn’t sure if they’d make it out of the cave. He’d said it again to Nathan, if only to prove a point.

But it was true and if it was really true, then it needed to be said in a quiet moment, just like this. The words hadn’t been born out of desperation. They’d first been said because of it but that wasn’t why they’d formed in Sam’s head. They’d been born from quiet moments like this, built over time and now the thankfulness that he had these moments back, that somehow he hadn’t permanently ruined everything with Rafe and he was able to hold him close as they walked down the street.

So he did. He said it again as he turned to look at Rafe.

He could feel him tense for a moment, eyes definitely avoiding his for a few seconds. He finally glanced back. “You said it again.”

“I’ll say it as many times as you want,” Sam honestly replied.

Rafe was silent for a few more moments as they continued down the street. As they came to the building, just before Sam broke away to pull the door open, Rafe looked at him again and replied, “I love you too.”

“I’m glad to see we agree on that.”

Rafe’s shoulders relaxed, as a fond smile graced his face. “Idiot.”

“But you say that affectionately.”

“I do. Though God knows why,” chuckled Rafe. Perhaps something should have changed in that instance. After all, saying those three little words were always chalked up to be some major thing. Yet when they went right back to talking, Rafe supposed that just made more since. Though the words were knew, the feeling behind them wasn’t. Maybe this was where they’d always been meant to end up.

As Rafe pressed the button on the elevator, Sam asked, “So we head for Peru tomorrow?”

Rafe nodded.

“How about a road trip? Could make things more interesting than just flying there.”

“Stuck in a car with you for hours on end? Help me.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Of course you would.”

They walked into the elevator and Rafe grabbed hold of Sam again the moment the doors shut and they were momentarily alone. He pulled him in for a deep kiss and as he pulled back, he kept his fingers tangled in Sam’s hair, resting his forehead against Sam’s. To think that this outcome may have never occurred and all the things that got in the way before it happened.

“Thank you,” murmured Rafe.

Sam could have made a joke but he held himself back and simply asked, “For what?”

“Taking a chance when you really didn’t have to. Working with me when you could have just as easily said no,” murmured Rafe.

Sam pressed his lips against Rafe’s, gently pushing his mouth open for a moment before murmuring, “I’m glad I did. Out of all the stupid ass decisions I’ve made in my life, that one was by far the wisest investment I could have made.”

Rafe rolled his eyes at the wording but his smile didn’t falter. “I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
